Conociendo a nuestros padres
by PrincessMico
Summary: Varios años habían pasado luego de la guerra ninja.. todos estaban casados y con sus hijos.. La tranquilidad se respiraba hasta que una rubia decidió que quería un poco de aventura en su vida.. junto a su compañero de equipo, ambos se emprenden en una nueva aventura.. Principal: SasuHina Un poquito de: NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Era uno de esos días tranquilos, donde no se sentía más que el sonido que te brindaba la belleza de la naturaleza. Todo dentro y fuera de la Aldea escondida de la Hoja, era paz y armonía gracias a los grandes esfuerzos que habían tenido el Hokage junto a los demás Kages de las distintas aldeas. Los años donde las guerras eran moneda de todos los días, habían quedado tan en el pasado que hoy por hoy era un simple recuerdo en los libros de historias, para todos.

Obviamente, nadie olvidaba las vidas que se perdieron en aquellos días de batallas o en la famosa Cuarta Guerra Shinobi que tanto daño había hecho a la tierra como a los aldeanos. Pero a pesar de ello, algunos preferían no seguir removiendo el pasado y caminar siempre hacia el mañana, con la fiel idea de que aquello es lo que hubiesen querido sus seres amados, amigos, familiares, sensei y todo aquel que cayó como consecuencia de la guerra.

Con este pensamiento es que las distintas aldeas siguieron avanzando sin mirar atrás pero siempre teniéndolo presente para así evitar errores que como seres humanos volvían a cometer sin importar lo aprendido.

A pesar de todo, el día no podía ser mejor, sin importar el pasado, todos se tomaban un momento para respirar la profunda tranquilidad o por lo menos este era el caso de un muchacho que al no tener que salir a una urgente misión o solucionar algún problema, se dedicaba a disfrutar como un día normal en la vida de cualquier aldeano.

O por lo menos ese era el deseo de dicho muchacho de unos dieciocho años, que descansaba recostado en la montaña donde estaban las caras de los siete Hokage de la aldea. Sus largos cabellos negros, recogidos en una coleta alta, ahora se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo mientras usaba sus bien formados brazos como una reconfortante almohada. Al igual que varios de los shinobis que defendían la aldea, vestía con un pantalón negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, con un par de botas ninjas del mismo color. A pesar del clima cálido y agradable que hacía, siempre se lo podía ver con una campera en tonos lilas y blanco, con el símbolo de su clan a un costado, en el pecho del lado izquierdo y, en la manga del mismo lado, llevaba con honor la banda que lo identificaba como ninja de la Hoja. A un costado, había dejado sus objetos ninjas, que siempre los llevaba consigo, este era el caso de un cinturón donde tenía un par de katanas, ya que desde chico aprendió a usarlas como su padre. Además, tenía su porta kunai, estaba seguro que en la pequeña misión que le habían encomendado, no necesitaría nada de aquello, pero aun así prefería tener sus armas lo más cerca posible para evitar inconvenientes.

El joven muchacho, inhalo el preciado aroma de la tranquilidad mientras disfrutaba del hermoso clima que se dejaba ver aun con unas vagas nubes que parecían estar nadando por el inmenso cielo celeste, el cual solo lo percibía a través de sus ojos cerrados ya que lo único que quería esa mañana era descansar. Descanso que sabía, que sería interrumpido en cualquier momento por su compañera de equipo, pero nada le evitaría que aprovechara lo más que pudiese de las tranquilas brizas del día.

\- Te encontré.. – Dijo una joven al cabo de unos minutos de su descanso más placentero – Ya hasta pareces el flojo de Shikadai por estar así recostado.. – Le hablo mientras se paraba a su lado y colocaba sus manos en su cadera para que supiese que no estaba de humor.

El joven recostado, no necesitaba levantar la vista para saber que la muchacha ahí presente, estaba bastante molesta por haberla perdido o despistado intencionalmente a la mitad de la calle para llegar hasta este lugar. Muy a su pesar, abrió sus ojos dejando ver el hermoso color gris oscuro que tenían, para así poder enfocar la vista sobre la recién llegada. Como siempre, la joven llevaba una campera roja con algunos detalles y líneas en negro, una falda corta en el mismo tono, que dejaba ver su calza que le llegaba a dos dedos sobre la rodilla, en color negro. Su largo y sedoso cabello rubio, estaba recogido en dos coletas altas que le daban un aspecto algo inocente cuando era lo más alejado de la realidad. Sus ojos color jade lo miraba con reproche, ya que había descubierto su pequeño descuido para perderla por el camino y así llegar hasta la montaña de los Hokages, pero al ver que su descanso terminaba no hacía más que molestarle de la misma forma que ella lo estaba.

\- Hmp.. Que ruidosa y molesta eres por la mañana ¿Lo sabes..? – Respondió el joven a las palabras de la rubia.

\- El único molesto eres tú Itachi.. Además de antisocial.. – Refunfuño la rubia como respuesta – ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí?

\- Estoy de misión.. – Dijo Itachi cerrando los ojos de nuevo para descansar, si es que era posible.

\- Si claro.. – Respondió con sarcasmo la muchacha – Misión le dicen ahora a recostarse en el suelo.. – Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado con las piernas cruzadas – Solo estas tirado sin hacer nada.. Aburrido..

\- Ya te dije.. Estoy de misión.. – Volvió a decir el joven.

\- ¿A si? – Lo miro curiosa – ¿Misión de quién?

\- De mi madre.. – Dijo sin más el pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió? – Pregunto la muchacha cambiando su actitud, ya que las misiones de la madre de Itachi, que era como una tía para ella, siempre eran divertidas.

El joven, considerando que la conversación iba a seguir y él tendría que participar, no le quedó más remedio que sentarse. Dejo una pierna estirada, mientras que a la otra la doblaba para así descansar sobre su rodilla, su brazo.

\- Cuidar a mis hermanos.. – Explico el objetivo de su misión como si fuera una misión oficial del Hokage.

\- ¿Y puedes cuidarlos desde aquí? – Cuestiono curiosa – No creo que estés haciendo muy bien tu trabajo.. ¿Acaso si quiera sabes dónde se encuentran?

\- Los gemelos se encontraron con tío Kiba y están tratando de hacerle explotar el cerebro fingiendo ser el otro para confundir su olfato.. – Dijo mientras señalaba a unas calles donde se encontraban sus hermanos y su tío – Y Hikari está en la academia..

La rubia se sorprendió de que el muchacho de verdad supiese donde estaban sus hermanos a pesar de haberlo encontrado casi dormido hasta hace un momento, luego miro en dirección a la academia y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia.

\- Aun no puedo creer que la pequeña Hikari-chan ya esté en la academia.. Como pasa el tiempo.. – Respondió la muchacha.

El pelinegro al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar aprovechar la situación para molestarla como solía hacer siempre.

\- ¿Nostálgica Kuzami? – Dijo riéndose el joven – ¿Quieres volver a ser una estudiante..? Claro que la capacidad y el cerebro para ello ya lo tienes.. – Se burló sin más con algo de arrogancia – Es mas no se ni como fuiste promovida..

Toda sonrisa y sentimiento de nostalgia, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la ojijade, luego de escuchar a su compañero, amigo y rival, burlarse de ella. Comenzó a apretar los puños con bastante fuerza mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Odiaba que el muy sabelotodo se burlara de ella como ninja, solo porque en la época de la academia él solía ser el primero y mejor de la clase.

\- Maldito presumido! – Grito la rubia mientras dirigía el puño hacia el joven, pero este, conociendo sus intenciones de antemano, ya se había levantado de su lugar de un solo giro quedando frente a ella.

\- Lenta.. – Se siguió burlando con arrogancia, en esa simple palabra mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Ya verás quien es la lenta Teme! – Grito furiosa mientras se paraba de un giro.

Y así es como sin más, sobre las cabezas de todos los Hokages, es que ese par de compañeros, amigos y rivales, se enfrascaron en una de sus tantas peleas sin fin. La pelea fue simplemente de Taijutsu ya que habían dejado sus armas en el suelo para no hacer mayor la pelea, aunque no es que las necesitaran, igual se pegaban con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo volar los puños por todos lados, sin contar las veces que se dieron patadas certeras que en el caso de ser enemigos se dejarían fuera de combate. La relación tan especial que tenían, hacía que hechos como este no sorprendieran a nadie, sobre todo a sus padres y a los amigos de ellos que simplemente sentían ver y vivir un deja bu. Todos esperaban que con los genes de las madres no llegaran a aquello, pero se ve que el gen idiota de los padres era más fuerte que la cordura de las madres.

Luego de varios minutos de pelea, ambos cayeron al suelo, cansados y con las respiraciones agitadas. Ambos tenían golpes por todo el cuerpo, sin contar con que estaban bastantes desarreglados.

\- Algún.. Día.. Te ganare.. Te lo.. Te lo aseguro.. Itachi.. – Dijo Kuzami mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

\- Te.. Quiero ver.. Inten.. tarlo.. – Respondió Itachi, mientras también trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Luego de un rato, ambos ya se encontraban en perfectas condiciones para otro round pero decidieron dejarlo por el momento. En cambio, decidieron recostarse para así mirar el cielo y ver las hermosas nubes que el día les brindaba.

\- De verdad ya parecemos Shikadai.. – Dijo a modo de burla la rubia.

\- No tiene nada de malo un poco de descanso.. – Respondió el pelinegro – Nos dieron un par de días de descanso y deberíamos aprovechar..

\- Lo sé.. Pero.. ¿No te aburres? – Pregunto la chica.

\- Para nada.. Si no estuviera aquí, lo más seguro es que estuviese entrenando.. O sino tengo tres hermanos que no dejan que te aburras.. – Respondió el joven como si nada.

\- No es justo.. – Dijo la joven mientras hacía puchero – Tú tienes con quien pasar el rato.. En cambio yo.. – Suspiro deprimida – Podría intentar secuestrar a tu hermanita para mí..

\- Tu padre lo intento y el mío lo persiguió durante todo el día y por toda la aldea, sin importarle de que fuera el Hokage.. – Le recordó el pelinegro, ese día quedaría en el recuerdo de todos los aldeanos.

\- Recuerdo ese día.. Jajaja.. – Rio la joven – El golpe que se llevó luego de mamá también fue genial.. Pero es culpa de Hikari-chan por ser tan linda.. Educada.. Cariñosa.. Incluso ya tiene su propio club de fans en la academia..

\- Ni me lo recuerdes.. – Dijo con cansancio el joven – Los gemelos tienen un serio instinto asesino para cualquiera que se acerque a Hikari.. – Suspiro – Creo que es culpa de mi padre.. Crecieron viendo como el aura amenazante emergía a su alrededor cada vez que alguien se acercaba a mamá.. Supongo que ellos heredaron el mismo aura..

\- Jajajaja.. Seguro que sí.. – Rio la joven pero luego suspiro con melancolía mientras se sentaba, luego de una pausa de unos segundos volvió a hablar – ¿De verdad no te aburres por como son los tiempos ahora..? Digo.. Agradezco la paz que tenemos y el esfuerzo para llegar a ella.. Pero.. Aun así me gustaría un poco de aventura.. Un poco de adrenalina..

El pelinegro al ver que su compañera hablaba en serio de cierta forma, la imito y también se sentó a su lado, en la misma posición que estaba antes del enfrentamiento. Ambos siguieron mirando a la nada, hasta que la rubia volvió a hablar.

\- Itachi.. – Lo llamo algo nerviosa por lo que le comentaría – ¿Sabes..? Con esa idea en mente.. Puede que hice algo que podría meterme en algunos problemas..

El joven la miro preocupado ya que su nerviosismo era notorio y por su cara, el tema era serio puesto que sino ella no hablaría así y actuaría como siempre lo hace. Volviendo la vista al frente, le hablo con tono serio.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto de manera corta y al punto como siempre, o por lo menos así le había enseñado su padre.

\- Tome.. Mmmmm.. Prestado un pergamino de la oficina del Hokage.. – Dijo por lo bajo la rubia.

\- Lo robaste.. – Respondió el pelinegro.

\- Que lo tome prestado Teme! – Grito molesta la rubia por la acusación algo cierta pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

\- No es mi culpa lo que hiciste Dobe.. – Respondió tranquilo el joven – No me grites cuando fuiste tú la que lo hizo.. – Se defendió y la joven solo desvió la mirada para un costado – ¿Pergamino de que es?

\- Es sobre un jutsu de tiempo y espacio.. – Dijo la rubia – Por lo que leí, se podría viajar al pasado con él..

\- ¿Te das cuentas que si cae en manos equivocadas podría cambiar el curso de la historia? – Le dijo molesto el joven por la imprudencia y la tontería de su compañera ante algo tan peligroso para la paz en la que vivían, pero ella simplemente le negó con la cabeza para que la escuchara.

\- No es un jutsu perfecto.. Solo se puede viajar veinte años al pasado.. No se puede cambiar absolutamente nada.. Es como si el que viaja, estuviese y a la vez no.. Además de que el tiempo es limitado ya que solo se puede permanecer ahí dos semanas como mucho.. Cumplido ese tiempo, todo desaparece y el viajante queda como un simple sueño en la mente de todos aquellos que lo vieron o le hablaron.. – Dijo Kuzami recordando lo que había leído pero decidió no comentarle que el pergamino se encontraba en un sector que ponía "en prueba".

Toda esa explicación la escucho atentamente su compañero y eso le daba una pequeña esperanza para lo que realmente le quería decir.

\- Debo suponer que no intentas cambiar nada entonces.. – Dijo el pelinegro, a lo que la rubia asintió – Entonces.. ¿Por qué lo tomaste?

\- Por curiosa.. – Respondió con simpleza la joven pero al ver la cara de su compañero, decidió aclararse – Hace unos días escuche a mamá hablando con Tía Ino y recordaban los años en que tenían nuestras edades.. Y me dio curiosidad.. Me gustaría saber cómo eran cuando apenas se habían convertido en Jounin luego de la guerra.. Quería.. Más bien quiero saber cómo eran..

El joven no sabía que responder ante la curiosidad de su amiga, en cierta forma a él también le daba curiosidad saber cómo eran sus padres en esa época. Su madre había dejado el mundo shinobi luego de dar a luz a los gemelos y ahora solo se dedicaba a la parte pediátrica del hospital de Konoha, sin contar que no tenía muchos recuerdos sobre ella saliendo de misiones, salvo uno en particular, pero sus tíos siempre le dijeron que ella era bastante fuerte como cualquier otro. También estaba la historia de su padre, que al principio le costó asimilar todo lo que hizo. Aun así, y a pesar de todo aquello, nadie podía negar que era uno de los mejores ninjas de toda la aldea y que ayudo mucho a esta.

Sin más, debía admitir que la idea de conocerlos en aquel momento era atrapante, y más si no corrían riesgo de alterar algo del futuro que ahora tenían. Él no podía permitir que algo pudiese cambiar a su familia o la paz que tenían todos los aldeanos, a cambio de una simple aventura.

Volviendo a la conversación, decidió hablarle para dejar las cosas en claro.

\- ¿Piensas usarlo? – Pregunto atento a su respuesta, aunque algo le decía ya saberla.

\- Si.. – Dijo segura de lo que estaba por hacer – Quiero conocerlos más.. Además de que sería una excelente..

\- Aventura.. – Completo el joven, si tenía que ser sincero, él pensaba lo mismo – ¿Qué riesgo tiene el que utilice el jutsu?

\- Según tengo entendido.. Serian solo dos días que desaparece de su tiempo real.. Un día por semana.. – Dijo la rubia, recordando todo lo leído sobre dicho jutsu.

\- Dudo que puedas desaparecer dos días seguido sin que medio mundo shinobi salga en tu búsqueda.. – Le recordó el pelinegro – ¿Cómo le piensas hacer?

\- ¿Vacaciones..? – Dijo con una sonrisa un poco insegura de esa idea pero era la única que tenía – Pensaba decir que me iría unos días a unas aguas termales que hay cerca del bosque.. Así nadie lo notaria..

\- ¿Para qué me cuentas todo esto? – Cuestiono el muchacho – ¿Quieres que sea tu cómplice o que te cubra?

\- Itachi.. Quiero que vengas conmigo.. – Dijo la rubia mirando el horizonte – No lo digo en broma.. Sé que también te da curiosidad todo esto.. Y sin contar que estas igual de aburrido que yo aunque tengas a tus hermanos..

Luego de decir aquello, sintieron el ruido del timbre de la academia que marcaba la salida de los estudiantes. El pelinegro tenía que irse a cumplir con su misión pero luego de lo que escucho, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que no lo estaban dejando pensar con claridad. Siempre se caracterizó por ser el sensato y frio del equipo, ante distintas situaciones, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de su ser le pedía una aventura así a gritos, mientras que su parte racional quería ceder ante el llamado.

\- Tengo que ir a buscar a Hikari antes de que los gemelos vayan por ella.. – Dijo el muchacho mientras se paraba del lugar, tomando sus katanas para colocarlas en su lugar, al igual que su porta kunai.

La muchacha sin moverse del lugar, volvió a hablarle.

\- Me iré a las ocho de la noche de hoy.. – Aviso la joven – Iré por el bosque del lado Este de la aldea.. Ahí es donde quedan las aguas termales – Vio que el joven le daba la espalda para irse así que le siguió hablando – Si quieres acompañarme.. Te esperare en el camino..

Luego de escuchar aquello, el joven desapareció en un remolino de hojas, dejando a su compañera en el mismo lugar, sin mover ni un musculo, disfrutando de la suave briza que mecía sus largos cabellos dorados.

\- Espero que vayas.. – Dijo a los vientos.

Itachi, llego justo a tiempo para cuando su pequeña hermana salía corriendo de la academia para así abrazarlo. De los cuatro hermanos, ella era la única en demostrar ese tipo de afecto, no solo con todos los de la familia sino con cualquiera que se cruzare en su camino. Su hermosa sonrisa se asemejaba a la de su madre, al igual que el color de sus ojos, blanco perla con un toque de lila que le daba un brillo particular que solo ellas dos tenían. Revolvió sus cabellos negros mientras le devolvía el abrazo y dejaba que se colgara de él. Luego de aquello, se dirigieron hacia su hogar, mientras la menor le iba contando todo lo que había hecho y aprendido durante el día, pero por primera vez no le prestaba atención como era debido. Seguía pensando en la propuesta que le había dado su compañera y que a cada paso que daba, se volvía más y más gustosa que antes.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, lamentablemente los esperaban los gemelos. Obviamente el foco de ataque era él y no la pequeña, y podía notarlo por la mirada oscura que dejaban ver sus negros ojos. Lo cierto es que había sido un día más en el que frustro sus intentos de intimidar a los fans de su hermanita y por lo visto no lo dejarían pasar esta vez, no se lo perdonarían. Ya iban tres en la semana y pareciera que ellos ya eran conscientes de la misión que le había encargado su dulce madre.

Sin más, apenas pasó el lumbral de la puerta, el ataque de dos Gennin con claros intentos de dañarlo, se hicieron presentes pero la pelea no duro ni medio minuto. Como resultado, ahora había un par de gemelos atados de manos y pies en la espalda, completamente inmovilizados.

Cuando fue la hora de la comida, su madre y hermana fueron las encargadas de soltarlos para así todos pudiesen comer. Su padre estaba de misión así que no lo vería en todo el día, el mismo día que tenía la gran oportunidad de divertirse una vez en su vida. Y luego de meditarlo lo que le pareció una eternidad, termino aceptando lo que realmente anhelaba.

\- Mamá.. – La llamo Itachi mientras recogía con ella las cosas de la mesa – Esta noche me iré a descansar unos días a unas aguas termales en el bosque..

Luego de comentarle aquello a su madre, se sentía sumamente mal por mentirle de esa forma, pero deseaba esta aventura que se presentó gracias a su amiga, un poco de adrenalina no le vendría nada mal y estaba seguro que nadie saldría lastimado con esto. Aun así, le dolía tener que mentirle, pero para su suerte, su madre nunca le cuestiono nada ni le dio una negativa como respuesta. Simplemente le dio un beso en la frente como cuando salía de misión y luego de abrazarlo con fuerza, le susurro que por favor se cuidara.

Aquella actitud lo dejo un poco sorprendido ya que no entendía que podía pasar para que le dijera aquello. Una parte de él quería creer que lo decía como siempre, cuando salía de misión, pero esta vez sonaba a como si supiese que es lo que estuviese sucediendo o lo que estuviese por hacer. Pero rápidamente descarto aquella idea ya que era imposible sino se hubiese dado aviso a todos y ya tendría un par de ANBUs en la puerta de su casa para llevárselo a algún interrogatorio.

Suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco y dejar de ser tan paranoico. Fue hasta su cuarto para buscar todo lo que necesitaría para sus vacaciones de dos semanas que para todos los demás seria solo de dos días. Guardo algo de ropa en su mochila de viaje para misiones, tomo un par de armas que tenia de repuesto solo por si acaso ya que a la época que iría estarían recién reconstruyendo la aldea luego de la Guerra Shinobi. Tomo algo de dinero para poder vivir en ese momento y rogaba porque su compañera fuera igual de precavida que él, sino tendría que pagar todo. Por último, tomo un hermoso relicario el cual tenía una foto, en uno de los lados, de sus padres y en el otro de él y sus tres hermanos. Aquel relicario había sido un regalo que su madre le dio cuando se convirtió en Jounin para así llevar a toda la familia a donde su camino lo trasladase, sabiendo que este donde este, su familia siempre estaría ahí para acompañarlo, siempre agradeció ese tipo de detalles que ella tenía y ahora lo estaban por acompañar a otra época.

Sin duda, su madre era la que llenaba su hogar de amor y les demostraba a todos los hombres de la casa y a la pequeña Hikari que todo su cariño era exclusivamente de y para ellos cuando tenía detalles así o cuando simplemente les regalaba un beso a cada uno.

Luego de colocarse el relicario y esconderlo bajo su ropa ninja, dejo su bolso listo para salir a la hora acordada de forma tácita con su amiga.

Toda la tarde se dedicó a pasarla con sus hermanos ya que sabía que por dos semanas no los vería, claro que ellos solo notarían su ausencia por dos días, pero él sabía la verdad y quería pasar tiempo con ellos. Aprovecho de ver lo que su pequeña hermana había aprendido en la academia y que por estar teniendo una discusión interna de que hacer o que no hacer, no le había prestado atención. Su hermana era bastante hábil para el mundo shinobi, pero le preocupaba que fuera tan inocente, en parte sus tíos le recordaban que así había sido su madre pero que al momento de una misión o de una batalla, siempre se mostraba segura y dispuesta a todo por defender a sus compañeros, solo esperaba que no fuera a hacer alguna locura como su madre en su momento.

Mientras estaba con ella, los gemelos intentaron nuevamente atacarle creyendo que tenía la guardia baja, pero ya los había sentido hace rato. Se preguntó más de una vez como es que pasaron a ser Gennin si eran tan obvios, pero quería creer que solo eran así con él y que en una verdadera misión si se las podían arreglar para no ser descubiertos. Luego de pelear un buen rato en el patio de la casa, su madre y hermana llegaron con un poco de té, café para él, y jugos para los gemelos junto con algunas galletas recién horneadas. Los cinco tomaron asiento en el verde pasto que tanto su madre se encargaba de cuidar y disfrutaron del agradable clima.

Itachi no podía evitar mirar a su familia, su madre se veía hermosa y sumamente feliz, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía a los gemelos tratar de impresionar a Hikari que los veía como si fueran sus grandes héroes. Suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego mirar el cielo que empezaba a cambiar de color, por un tono más anaranjado, y en lo único que podía pensar es en que nada cambiara para cuando volviera.

\- ¿Sucede algo Itachi? – Pregunto su madre mientras le daba una galleta en forma de shuriken.

\- No es nada.. – Respondió el pelinegro mientras tomaba la galleta, sabia que la idea esas formas, había sido de su hermana.

\- Eres igual que tu padre.. – Dijo la mayor mientras miraba el cielo – Nunca dicen que les sucede.. Pero aprendí a leerlos como un libro abierto..

\- Yo.. – Trato de decir el joven, pero su madre lo interrumpió con una sonrisa.

\- No pasara nada Itachi.. – Dijo con amor su madre – Seguiremos aquí para cuando vuelvas..

\- Mamá.. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Acaso.. Tu.. – Itachi no sabía que pensar.

\- Soy tu madre.. Solo cuídate ¿si?.. – Dijo mientras se paraba y se sacudía la ropa – Y sobre todo Itachi.. Ten mucha paciencia..

Luego de decir aquello, su madre llamo la atención de todos para que entraran a bañarse y quedar listos para la cena. Todos hicieron caso menos Itachi que no dejaba de pensar en lo que recién había hablado con su madre, ahora no le quedaba dudas de que ella lo sabía, pero eso no podía ser posible si según Kuzami había dicho que quedaban en un sueño y que no podían cambiar nada. Le preocupaba que su pequeña aventura pudiese dañar todo lo que tenía, pero sabiendo que igual su amiga se iría, él también viajaría para asegurarse de que nada cambie.

Con el cielo ya oscuro, entro a su casa para prepararse y salir. A las ocho es que se encontraría con Kuzami y aunque no le había confirmado nada, sabía que lo esperaría.

Cuando llego la hora de partir, tomo su bolso y se despidió de todos, la pequeña parecía querer llorar, pero le aclaro que solo sería un par de días y nada más, cosa que tranquilizo un poco a la menor. Mientras, los gemelos estaban felices ya que ellos serían los encargados de buscar a la menor y así poder molestar a sus admiradores. Itachi quería sermonearlos, pero su madre le dijo que no se preocupara que ella se encargaría de todo. Luego de despedirse de todos salió rumbo al bosque donde se encontraría con su amiga. Su padre no había llegado así que lo vería cuando volviese, aunque claro que lo vería antes pero cuando él tenía más o menos su edad.

Llego al camino donde se podía ir a las aguas termales y no vio a su amiga por ningún lado. La hora era la acordada, pero decidió esperarla ya que, si para las misiones llegaba tarde, para algo como esto también se demoraría.

Para su suerte, no tuvo que esperar demasiado ya que a los minutos la vio caminando tranquilamente metida en sus pensamientos. La rubia al verlo, sonrió que de verdad aceptara la aventura, pero tenía algo en mente y no sabía cómo explicarle. Por lo pronto, prefirió saludarlo primero.

\- Viniste.. – Dijo Kuzami a modo de saludo.

\- Y tu llegaste tarde.. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras se le acercaba – Como siempre..

\- Lo sé.. Es que paso algo.. – Respondió sin darle importancia a sus palabras.

\- Déjame adivinar.. Tu madre lo sabe.. – Dijo Itachi mientras veía como se sorprendía – O por lo menos te dio a entender que si sabe..

\- ¿Cómo es que..? – Quiso decir, pero el pelinegro la interrumpió.

\- Con mi madre paso lo mismo.. Eso significa que no quedamos como un recuerdo o un sueño.. – Dijo el joven – El jutsu no es perfecto como lo dijiste.. Puede que tenga sus fallos o algo paso para que ellas nos recuerden o lo sepan..

Itachi vio que ella quería hablar así que se adelantó, ante todo.

\- Aun así iras ¿cierto? – Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Si.. Pienso ir igual.. Y para que estés aquí significa que tú también quieres ir.. – Dijo la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos decidida.

\- También quiero ir Kuzami.. Pero es peligroso si ellas lo saben.. – Trato de hacerle ver, el moreno – ¿Por qué insistes? Una cosa es ser curioso y otra muy distinta es hacer una estupidez que ponga en peligro a todos..

\- Quiero conocerlos.. Quiero hablar con ellos desde otro lado.. – Kuzami veía que su amigo se enojaba y era cierto todo lo que decía pero no daría marcha atrás – Sé que todo saldrá bien..

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Cuestiono el pelinegro.

\- Mamá lo dijo.. – Dijo segura de las palabras de su madre – Y estoy segura de que mi tía también te lo dijo..

El moreno estaba indeciso sobre qué hacer. Era cierto que su madre le había dicho que todo estaba bien y que a pesar de saber lo que estaba por hacer, no lo detuvo ni le dijo que no lo hiciera. Ahora estaba en frente su amiga, segura de las palabras que le habían dicho sus madres, dispuesta a seguir con lo que había planeado y sin dar vuelta atrás. Suspiro casi derrotado ya que, a pesar de tener sus dudas, iba a creer en las palabras de su madre que le garantizo que todo estaría bien y que luego de esas dos semanas, toda su familia seguiría tal cual la dejo hace unas horas.

\- ¿Iras? – Pregunto la rubia luego de sentirlo casi derrotado.

\- ¿Que hay que hacer? – Dijo a modo de respuesta, una aventura no sería lo mismo sin algo de riesgo, solo que el moreno esperaba que los riesgos no sean tan graves.

La rubia sonrió al escucharlo, sabia como era y que lo dijera de esa forma era su modo de decir que si iría con ella. Rápidamente saco de su bolso, el famoso pergamino "prestado" y lo extendió en el suelo mientras que el moreno se acercaba curioso de saber cómo sería todo.

\- Tengo que hacer unos sellos.. No podemos hacerlos los dos pero si pones una mano en mi hombro abriremos un portal para que pasemos los dos.. – Le explico la rubia – Pero necesito un poco de tu sangre.. Es casi como un jutsu de invocación..

Kuzami se mordió su dedo gordo de la mano y espero para que el moreno hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo hizo, unió su mano con la de ella y se preparó para hacer el jutsu.

\- Sujeta mi hombro.. – Dijo Kuzami – Ojala que todo salga bien.. – Susurro.

La rubia respiro profundamente y cuando sintió la mano del pelinegro en el hombro realizo los distintos sellos con su mano. Ambos pudieron ver como el pergamino comenzaba a temblar y de pronto un gran agujero negro se formó donde debería estar. Por unos segundos se miraron sin saber qué hacer y la duda los invadió por un momento pero el pelinegro lo había decidido y no dejaría que ninguno de los dos se acobardara ahora.

\- Las damas primeros.. – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa algo maleva mientras la empujaba al agujero.

\- TEMEEEEEE! – Grito Kuzami mientras caía a lo oscuro.

Sin esperar un segundo, también salto al hueco y rogo a todos los dioses de que no se estuviesen equivocando con lo que hacían. Dentro del agujero, no podía ver absolutamente nada y tampoco podía ver a su compañera. Por un momento se preocupó de que algo malo hubiese pasado por entrar en distintos tiempos, pero poco pudo hacer ya que la oscuridad lo invadió y perdió la conciencia.

 **/-/**

 **Hola! Como están..? Se que aun debo cap de otra historia que estoy escribiendo.. Las arenas del Tiempo.. digo el nombre por si a alguien le interesa.. Bue.. la cosa es graciosa.. tengo el cap por la mitad.. por trabajo ii cosas no pude terminarlo.. ii ahora que tengo una semanita piola para escribir.. pues.. me tatúe.. ii dirán.. ¿Qué corno tiene eso que ver..? pues.. es en el brazo y cada vez que escribo en la compu raspo esa parte.. por eso no puedo escribir por mucho tiempo porque me queda doliendo el hombro por tener levantado el brazo.. entenderán que es complicado escribir así.. por eso les compenso el asunto con otra historia! (insertar meme de "soy un Dios generoso")**

 **Pero así como digo esto les aviso que solo son por un par de días que voy a estar así.. es por eso que el finde que viene.. *Redoble de tambores* Hay capitulo nuevo de la otra historia..**

 **Ahora subiré un cap por mes porque la verdad que se vienen fechas con mucho trabajo pero lo bueno es que habrá dos historias para ver ii leer..**

 **Se que esta el tema del viaje de tiempo de nuevo pero de verdad me gusta esa temática.. *ya me duele el hombro por escribir esto nomas* Aun así espero que les guste ii le den amor como siempre le dieron a mis historias..**

 **¡Nos estaremos leyendo! ¡Los AMODORO!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

El sol comenzaba a levantarse sobre el inmenso cielo y lejos de ser una alegría, para un pelinegro, le resultaba realmente una molestia sentir aquel astro darle de lleno en todo su rostro. Poco a poco, por la desesperante sensación de sentir su rostro arder, comenzó a despertarse. Apenas abrió los ojos, se encontró a si mismo en medio del bosque, solo, sin nadie a su alrededor, sin camino que le indicara que por ahí solía pasar la gente, nada, solo bosques y mas bosques que estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero en otras partes de la aldea. Aturdido por no reconocer donde estaba, se puso de pie y pronto su cabeza recordó lo sucedido, busco por todos lados, con la mirada, a su compañera, girando en su propio eje sin verla por ahí.

\- ¿Kuzami?.. – Dijo el pelinegro tragando saliva con dificultad – KUZAMI! – Grito preocupado y algo asustado de que su tontería pudiese poner en peligro a su amiga.

Casi al segundo de haber gritado, el ruido de unas hojas secas y ramas rompiéndose, hizo que girara su cuerpo hacia aquella dirección, a la expectativa de quien podía ser.

\- Tranquilo Teme.. Aquí estoy.. – Dijo Kuzami saliendo de los arboles – Solo fui a ver por qué no había camino.. ¿No me digas que te preocupaste por mi? – Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara apenas.

\- Para nada Dobe.. – Dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos y aunque su rostro no lo demostró, por dentro suspiraba aliviado – Solo me preocupaba que si te pasaba algo, no sabría como explicar todo esto al Séptimo.. – Completo su discurso mirando hacia otro lado y no ver a su compañera.

\- Oh.. Claro.. Sería difícil de explicar qué.. ¡ME EMPUJASTE MALDITO TEME! – Grito Kuzami molesta por lo que había hecho antes.

\- No grites ruidosa.. Estas bien ¿no?.. Así que no me digas nada.. – Resto importancia al asunto el pelinegro.

\- Idiota.. – Lo insulto cruzándose de brazos.

Itachi si la había escuchado pero decidió que dejaría el tema de lado ya que no tenia caso preocuparse por nada, ella estaba bien y él también así que no había problemas, pero aun tenia la duda, los arboles parecían de Konoha y no es que fuera un experto en arbología pero había crecido en ese paisaje y lo reconocería a donde fuera, cada flora y cada fauna era completamente distinta en cada aldea, como si cada una tuviese su propio ADN, es por eso que sabia que estaban en casa pero la gran cuestión era si había funcionado el jutsu o no.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos?.. ¿Funciono el jutsu? – Pregunto Itachi volviendo al tema importante y supuso que su compañera al estar despierta de antes, investigo un poco.

\- Diría que sí pero no sé dónde estamos.. Trate de buscar un camino pero no encontré nada.. – Dijo Kuzami mirando para todos lados, pero deteniéndose por donde se supone que habían venido.

\- Seguramente hace veinte años no existía las aguas termales de este lugar y por ello nadie venia por aquí.. – Dijo Itachi como única explicación – Probemos volver por donde sería el camino.. Solo hay un lugar que nos dirá si estamos o no en el pasado sin la necesidad de preguntar a algún aldeano..

\- ¿Qué lugar? – Cuestiono la rubia.

\- La montaña de los Hokages.. Si solo hay seis caras.. – Hablo el moreno, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Significa que funciono.. – Completo Kuzami, a lo que Itachi asintió – Esta bien.. Será mejor ir a confirmarlo..

Luego de decir aquello, no le quedo nada mas que hacer en aquel lugar y ambos se dirigieron con cuidado hasta la montaña de los Hokages. Tuvieron la precaución de ocultar completamente su chacra ya que, a pesar de ser personas distintas, ellos llevaban parte de sus padres y sería muy fácil de que dieran con sus clanes cuando se supone que en esa época no existe.

Con la maestría aprendida no solo de sus maestros, sino también de sus padres, se movieron sin problema alguno por los arboles del lugar, tenían que averiguar si lo habían logrado o no y si ese era el caso, saber en que tiempo estaban ya que no dejaba de ser un jutsu imperfecto. Cuando llegaron al limite de los bosques, conectando con la aldea, Itachi recomendó que ambos usaran las capas de viaje para que nadie los notaran y así solo pensaran que eran ninjas que se preparaban para alguna misión, escondiéndose así también de cualquier guardia o ANBU que pudiese estar atento a sus pasos. Una vez cambiados, salieron del bosque, ocultando cualquier cosa que los pudiera delatar de venir de otro tiempo, como también de que familia provenían. No les gustaba ocultar quienes eran sus padres, pero eso era lo mejor para que no hubiese problemas con algún enemigo o con sus mismos padres.

Al rato nomas, llegaron a su destino sin ser detenidos por nadie, sus grandes capuchas hacían que sus rostros quedaran algo escondidos, haciendo que nadie se percatara de ellos. Ni siquiera habían reparado en la aldea, ni se habían detenido a verla aun y es que antes de hacer eso debían llegar a la montaña. Una vez en ese lugar, se permitieron bajar sus capuchas y efectivamente pudieron ver que solo había seis cabezas talladas en la montaña, lo que significaba que si lo habían logrado y que ahora se encontraban en el pasado que habían esperado llegar. Subieron a lo mas alto del lugar, como solían hacerlo en su tiempo, con la diferencia de que no había competencia de por medio, y desde allí miraron por fin a la aldea, su aldea de hace veinte años.

Sorpresa era todo lo que reflejaban sus rostros y es que no podían creer lo que veían. Se notaba algo destruida, parecía que hace poco había empezado la reconstrucción y poco a poco se iba alzando como la veían después. Podían ver a aldeanos trabajar en las construcciones, a ninjas con jutsus específicos ayudando, pero lo que más les sorprendía, era verlos a todos con una especie de paz y tranquilidad, con una sonrisa en sus rostros y concentrados en cumplir con lo que creían, era ahora su nueva aldea.

\- Así quedo la aldea luego de la guerra.. – Dijo Kuzami sorprendida mirando a todos lados.

\- Así es.. Nuestros padres y todos tuvieron un arduo trabajo para levantar la aldea de nuevo.. – Respondió Itachi y luego miro a las calles de comercio de la aldea que parecían ser las primeras en ser reconstruidas para que los ingresos no bajaran – ¿Que haremos primero?

\- Quiero ver a mamá.. – Dijo la rubia segura de querer verla primero – Quiero ver que está aquí y que todo está bien.. Sé que si la veo sabré que nada cambiara..

\- Estoy de acuerdo.. – Dijo el pelinegro a lo que la rubia lo miro asombrada de que le dijese eso – No me mires así Dobe.. Por una vez que se te ocurrió algo bueno..

La rubia se molesto ante las palabras de su amigo y aunque quiso golpearlo por ello, decidió no darle importancia. Ambos ya estaban en esa aventura y no podía estar mas que feliz, era todo nuevo y a la vez no, podía conocer a sus padres desde otro lado y eso le agradaba. Tenia dos semanas para conocerlos y no solo a ellos, sino a la aldea y a todos sus tíos.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos? – Pregunto el pelinegro al ver que su compañera estaba tan entusiasmada que ni ganas de golpearlo tenía.

\- Ya se! – Dijo Kuzami mientras golpeaba con un puño la palma de su otra mano – Seguro que las encontramos en Ichiraku..

\- Idiota ahí solo iría tu padre.. – Respondió Itachi como si se tratase de lo más obvio – A menos que solo quieras ir a comer y estés usando de escusa la búsqueda.. – La acuso.

\- Tonto.. No quiero ir a comer.. Solo que no se me ocurrió a donde ir.. – Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo puchero – A ver genio.. Si eres tan listo ¿por dónde empezamos según tu?

Al pelinegro solo le basto hacer una rápida mirada a la aldea y luego sonreír arrogantemente.

\- ¿Qué te parece por ahí?.. – Señalo el moreno a sus madres que iban caminando por las calles de la aldea.

La rubia miro la dirección indicada y ahora si quería golpear a su arrogante compañero.

\- No se vale si las viste.. – Dijo con un puchero en el rostro – Eso es trampa..

\- Como sea.. – Rodo los ojos el pelinegro – Vamos.. No olvides ocultar tu chacra.. – Le recordó a su compañera y cuando escucho un "de acuerdo" de su parte, ambos bajaron de la montaña para seguirlas.

Mientras tanto, por las recién reconstruidas calles de los comercios en la aldea de la hoja, se encontraban paseando dos kunoichis que por fin se podían dar el gusto de disfrutar de un día tranquilo. La pelirosa del dúo, había sugerido ir de compras, habito que por lo visto se le había pegado de otra de sus mejores amigas, y luego de paso, comer algo ya que no tendrían mas trabajo durante ese día, ni ayudando con las reconstrucciones, ni con misiones o en el hospital donde ambas habían empezado a trabajar luego de la guerra, para así poder ayudar a los heridos, a los huérfanos y a los trabajadores de las construcciones.

\- Es lindo tener un tiempo para nosotras.. ¿No lo crees Hina-chan? – Pregunto la pelirosa mirando los locales que rápidamente se habían arreglado.

\- Claro que si Sakura-san.. Además de que es un día agradable para todos.. – Respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa, su tartamudeo había quedado de lado, aunque volvía cuando realmente se ponía nerviosa o una situación la superaba.

La pelirosa asintió ante el comentario y, levantando la vista al cielo, disfruto del agradable clima que bridaba el día. El sol parecía llenar de vida a todos en la aldea y las suaves brizas hacían que todos pudiesen pasear sin preocupaciones por insolación o golpes de calor. Algo animada por el momento, miro a su amiga y decidió sacar un tema que hace días hablaban entre ellas pero que la peliazul no parecía querer dar brazo a torcer ni decirle más allá de pocas palabras que solo la dejaban con ganas de enterarse de primera mano todo el chisme. Y es que, aunque no era la reina del chisme, título que no quería arrebatarle a su cerda amiga, si quería saber que sucedía con la Hyuga y su corazón, ambas se habían vuelto más unidas luego de la guerra y siendo más maduras ambas, no podía creer que siguiera cayendo en tonteras del corazón.

\- ¿Sabes..? – Comenzó a hablar Sakura como si quisiera hablar del clima – Hoy.. vuelven los muchachos de su misión.. – Pregunto tratando de averiguar más de la vida amorosa de su amiga.

\- Lo.. Lo sé.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata y ahí estaba su tartamudeo que la delataba en situaciones así.

\- Quien diría que luego de tantos años tu serias la última en estar enamorada de él.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Sakura, provocando un rubor más notorio en la peliazul.

\- Sa.. Sa.. Kura-san no.. No es lo que crees.. – Trato de decir Hinata escondiéndose tras su siempre arreglado flequillo.

\- Vamos.. No tiene nada de malo.. – Respondió Sakura para tratar de tranquilizarla y es que de verdad no tenía nada de malo.

\- I.. Igual no.. No tiene.. Sentido hablar de esto.. – Dijo desanimada Hinata, soltando un sonoro suspiro por todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y corazón, pero poco pudo centrarse en eso cuando se percato de algo. Rápidamente tomo del brazo de su amiga y apoyándose en su hombro le volvió a hablar sin que nadie mas lo notara y solo pensara que eran dos amigas paseando – Sakura-san..

\- Lo sé.. Acabo de sentirlos.. – Respondió Sakura apenas mirando hacia atrás pero no podía ver nada por la gente que paseaba – Diría que llevan unas cuadras siguiéndonos.. – Completo sin cambian su forma de caminar para que los que las estaban siguiendo no se dieran cuenta – ¿Puedes decir cuántos son? – Pregunto con cautela, había algo raro ahí.

\- Dos.. – Respondió seria Hinata sin necesidad de usar su doujutsu, por algo pertenecía al mejor equipo de rastreo y más de una cosa había aprendido de sus compañeros – No podemos enfrentarlos en las calles.. La aldea apenas se está recuperando de la guerra y no podemos generar pánico..

\- Lo se.. – Dijo Sakura apretando un poco los puños – Parece que nos siguen a nosotras nomas..

\- Debemos alejarnos de las calles de la aldea.. – Respondió Hinata teniendo el mismo presentimiento que su amiga.

\- Bien.. Iremos al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete y ahí los enfrentaremos.. – Dijo el plan Sakura, a lo que Hinata asintió sin soltarla – Compremos algo de comida para que crean que nos vamos de día de campo y que no notamos sus presencias..

Luego de decir aquello, ninguna hablo y siempre se mantenían a la expectativa por si ellos hacían algún movimiento y tenían que defender a la aldea. Compraron algunas cosas por el camino, algo de comida y unos refrescos para no llamar la atención y con eso encima, se dirigieron al dichoso campo de entrenamiento, sin dejar de hablar de temas sin importancia, pero prestando atención a los sujetos que estaban siguiéndolas. Mientras mas se acercaban al lugar, mas certeza de que eran a ellas que las querían así que no se preocupaban por algún ataque a la aldea, aunque eso no significara que ellas estuviesen a salvo. Sabían que a pesar de que todo estaba en una relativa paz, aun quedaban algunos renegados que querían seguir con la guerra o simplemente aprovecharse de los destrozos que seguían para atacar a la aun no fortalecida aldea.

\- Hina.. – La llamo Sakura – Cuando te diga nos separamos y atacamos.. – Sintió a su amiga asentir así que siguió con el plan y por más que todo lo shinobi en ella le indicara que debían acabarlos, había algo que le decía que mejor era asegurarse de quienes eran – Primero.. daremos un aviso.. – Susurro aquello ultimo ya que le parecía mejor eso que una batalla sangrienta.

Hinata estuvo de acuerdo con su amiga y siguió caminando a su lado como si nada pasara. Al llegar a un punto exacto de aquel campo de entrenamiento, Hinata soltó a su amiga y de un solo parpadeo, Sakura le dio la esperada señal.

\- AHORA! – Grito la pelirosa y ambas se separaron perdiéndose entre las ramas de los árboles.

Las figuras encapuchadas que seguían al par de kunoichis, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ante aquel grito y se vieron sorprendido por tan solo en un segundo, haberlas perdido de vista sin que se percataran de a donde habían ido. Ya conocían las habilidades de sus padres por uno que otro entrenamiento o incluso por las historias que llegaron a escuchar de ellos, pero verlos a esa edad, con esas habilidades, verlas en vivo, era otra cuestión y aunque quisieron pasar más tiempos apreciándolas, no pudieron hacerlos ya que varios kunai volaron directo a sus pies, haciéndolos que retrocedieran varios pasos hacia atrás. Sin siquiera hablar entre ellos, se colocaron espalda con espaldas para cuidarse, pero lo cierto es que ninguno pensaba si quiera en atacarlas, como mucho se defenderían y tratarían de salir de aquel lugar. Dañar a sus madres o enfrentarse como lo harían con un enemigo, no estaba en sus planes, y mucho menos siquiera devolver un golpe, su única opción era huir y pensar mejor las cosas.

\- Eso fue un aviso.. – Dijo con voz seria Hinata entre los árboles.

\- Muéstrense con las manos donde las podamos ver.. – Dijo Sakura con voz determinada y aunque sabía que podían escapar, igual los alcanzarían así que no corrían riesgo a menos que fueran clones.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora sus rostros había llegado a otro nivel y es que por mas que buscaban no las encontraban cerca de ellos. Sin mas decidieron aceptar sus reglas ya que no querían dañarlas y por lo visto, no querían que ellas los dañaran sin poder hablar antes. Ambos sabían que quizás no había sido una de sus mejores ideas seguirlas de esa forma cuando estaban todos tan alerta por la guerra.

\- Esta bien.. – Dijeron ambos levantando las manos y despacio se bajaron las capuchas para quedar a la vista de las kunoichis y demostrar que no había intención de atacarlas. Se colocaron uno alado del otro y sin bajar sus brazos trataron de ver donde estaban, pero no podían dar con ellas sin usar un doujutsu o un jutsu.

Cuando ambos se quedaron quietos, uno alado del otro y con el rostro visible, ambas kunoichis salieron de sus lugares y quedaron a espalda de los sospechosos que osaron con seguirlas. Sacaron un kunai para demostrarles que aun en esa posición seguían en guardia y que no dudarían en acabar con ello, se colocaron a centímetros de ellos. Sakura se colocó detrás de la rubia con un peinado de dos coletas altas, tenia el cabello algo largo, en proporción como ella cuando apenas había salido de la academia, aun así, solo se centró en observar que no hiciera un movimiento extraño y por suerte, al ser de la misma altura, le era fácil observar aquello. Por su parte, Hinata se colocó detrás del muchacho, podía ver que el sujeto era un poco mas alto que ella, le saca sus buenos centímetros, pero no se dejo intimidar por aquello, solo empezó a estudiarlo para saber que tramaban, pero solo podía ver su larga cabellera negra, recogida en una coleta alta.

\- Sus nombres.. – Demando Sakura y podía notar como la rubia frente a ella se tensa por reparar en que se encontraba detrás suyo.

\- Por su bien.. Espero que digan la verdad.. – Dijo Hinata mientras veía como los hombros del pelinegro se ponían rígidos seguramente por la sorpresa de saber que ella estaba detrás de él sin que lo notara.

Los viajantes del tiempo parecían haber perdido el habla, no sabían que decir o que hacer, no podían decir sus verdaderos nombres ya que serian raros para la época, sería difícil de explicarlos, sobre todo el del pelinegro que prácticamente llevaba el nombre de un tío muerto que por muchos años fue visto como traidor. Como si ambos pudieran leerse la mente, decidieron dar unos nombres falsos, la primera en hablar había sido Kuzami y de los nervios solo dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió suponiendo que su compañero haría lo mismo.

\- Hi.. Hizumi.. – Respondió la rubia mientras veía a su compañero para que también dijera un nombre que ellas no pudiesen relacionar.

\- Tochiro.. – Respondió el pelinegro sabiendo que usarían los nombres de sus compañeros de academia que estaban lejos de ser conocidos por las dos ninjas – Somos de la aldea de la hoja.. No queremos hacer daño a nadie..

Ambas amigas se miraron por unos segundos, sintiendo que aquellos dos decían la verdad, pero aun así no podían bajar la guardia.

\- Entonces ¿por qué nos seguían? – Pregunto Hinata sin bajar la guardia, pero la voz del chico le daba una extraña sensación de familiaridad.

\- So.. Solo queríamos conocerlas.. – Dijo Kuzami sintiendo que su madre daba más miedo así que cuando tenía un mal día – Escuchamos que ustedes fueron parte de los héroes de la aldea y queríamos conocerlas..

Sakura se sorprendió de la forma de hablar de la chica, resultándole familiar, un poco divertida a la vez que le recordaba a cierto molesto. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos cuando tenía que estar atenta para seguir con el seudo interrogatorio.

\- Si son de la aldea, demuéstrenlo.. – Desafío Sakura – Por su forma de esquivar los kunai podemos notar que son ninjas.. Muestren sus bandas para comprobar que lo que dicen es cierto..

Ambas kunoichis, se alejaron apenas de los sospechosos para que así se pudieran girar y mostrar sus rostros a la vez que les enseñaban sus bandas para saber que fueran o no ninjas de la aldea. Claro que no contaron con sorprenderse al verlos como realmente eran. La primera en mostrar un rostro verdaderamente sorprendido, fue Sakura, viendo mejor a la rubia de dos coletas. Pudo ver su banda ninja que estaba en su frente, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el color de sus ojos. Con solo verlos, podía jurar que eran del mismo color que los suyos. Hinata, también se sorprendió por ver al chico que estaba frente a ella. Podía ver como efectivamente era mas alto que ella por unos buenos centímetros, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era el tono de sus ojos. Nunca había visto ojos grises por la aldea y ahora parecía algo perdida por lo que veía, en cierta forma le intrigaba a la vez que le resultaba una mezcla familiar pero no sabía de dónde. Apenas noto como el joven corría un poco su capa, se preocupo de que tramara algo, pero solo vio como mostraba su banda ninja que estaba en el brazo izquierdo.

Ambas amigas se miraron y les parecían ciertas y verdaderas las bandas así que se relajaron un poco al saber que no había peligro ahí mismo. Mientras tanto, los viajeros no se atrevían si quiera a moverse hasta que sus madres no dijeran algo o por lo menos alejaran sus armas de ellos.

\- Deberían saber.. – Comenzó a hablar Sakura – Que con todo lo que sucedió con la guerra.. nos daríamos cuenta de que nos seguían a la vez que todo se vería demasiado sospechosos.. – Dijo mientras guardaba su kunai.

\- Deberían tener cuidado cuando quieran conocer a alguno de nosotros usando este mismo modo.. – Dijo Hinata imitando la acción de su amiga – Nosotras les dimos un aviso pero de ser alguno de los otros..

\- Los hubiesen matado sin preguntar.. – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Ambos chicos tragaron saliva con dificultad ante la amable advertencia de sus madres, sabiendo para la próxima que seguir a alguien no era para nada bueno ni seguro.

\- Lo sentimos.. – Se disculparon ambos con una reverencia a la vez que sudaban frio de solo pensar que estuvieron a punto de perder sus vidas.

\- No hay drama.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Sakura para alivianar el ambiente – Así que Hizumi-chan.. Tochiro-kun.. Yo soy Sakura Haruno..

\- Lamentamos el mal entendido Hizumi-san.. Tochiro-san.. Yo soy Hinata Hyuga – Dijo con una gran sonrisa la peliazul.

\- El gusto es nuestro ma.. Hinata-san.. Sakura-san.. – Dijo el pelinegro con todo respeto, pero teniendo cuidado de no decirle "mamá" aunque le costaba llamarla de esa forma.

\- Exacto.. El gusto es nuestro.. – Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura vio aquella sonrisa y le resulto demasiado familiar pero la única persona que sonreía de ese modo, no tenia nada que ver con una chica que juraría nunca haber visto antes. Por suerte, no tuvo que pensar en eso mas tiempo ya que luego de las presentaciones y las disculpas correspondientes por los malos entendidos, los cuatros decidieron ir a un costado para así, debajo de una cálida sombra, ponerse a hablar y tratar de saber más de cada uno.

\- No recuerdo haberlos visto por aquí antes.. – Dijo Hinata con algo de duda y sin dejar de pensar que ese chico le recordaba a alguien.

\- Es cierto.. Parecen de nuestra edad pero no los recuerdo de la academia.. – Dijo Sakura – Por cierto ustedes parecen algo cercano.. parecen entenderse bien.. ¿acaso son algo? – Sabia que quedaba de chismosa con esa forma de preguntar, pero le parecía rara la forma de verse esos dos, era como si se entendieran sin hablar.

Aquella pregunta descolo a los pobres chicos que automáticamente se pusieron nerviosos por la para nada disimulada acusación, además de que no se habían puesto a platicar sobre una historia creíble para decir cuando se cruzaran con sus padres o alguno de sus tíos. Por unos segundos, se miraron entre ellos, tratando de encontrar en el otro la respuesta que necesitaban, pero nada les venia a la mente de forma conjunta. Considerando que ya llevaban bastante tiempo sin decir nada ante una simple pregunta, Kuzami hizo uso de la parte impulsiva heredada por su padre y hablo sin siquiera consultarle a su compañero.

\- Pues.. – Empezó a decir Kuzami bajo la mirada de los tres – Somos novios y nos escapamos de nuestros padres ya que no aprobaban lo nuestro! – Dijo sin más, a una velocidad sorprendente que hizo que costara entenderla.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de la chica y ante la velocidad con la que lo dijo como si estuviese nerviosa, pero el más sorprendido de todos, era su propio compañero y ahora novio que no sabia que decir o donde meterse ante la mentira más absurda que se le pudo ocurrir. Tenían miles de cosas para decir, miles de escusas, miles de mentiras, pero ella elegía la peor de todas cuando entre ellos siempre vivían peleando, siempre había peleas de por medio y ahora tendrían que fingir quererse. El pelinegro se empezó a sentir observado y noto como su madre y su tía, esperaban lo que era una confirmación por su parte así que rápidamente se paro y sujeto a su compañera del brazo para irse un poco lejos y aclarar lo que acababa de decir.

\- Si nos disculpan unos minutos.. – Dijo Itachi agarrando quizás un poco fuerte a su compañera pero sabiendo que eso no la lastimaría – Tenemos que hablar de unas cosas..

Sin darles tiempo a ninguna de responder, los dos se alejaron a tirones de aquel lugar. Cuando Itachi sintió que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los escucharan y pudieran hablar, recién soltó a la abreboca de su compañera.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque dijiste aquello? – Pregunto molesto el pelinegro.

\- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.. – Se excusó la rubia.

\- Pudiste inventar que éramos compañeros de equipo.. Oh espera.. ¡Somos compañeros de equipo! – Dijo casi a los gritos Itachi.

\- Pff.. Ni que fuese tan malo ser mi novio Teme.. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos la rubia que ahora se encontraba ofendida por la actitud de su compañero por la simple mentirita – Además no te hagas ilusiones que de elegir hubiese preferido a Inojin..

\- ¿A si? Pues le hubieses pedido a él que te acompañara en todo esto y no a mí.. – Dijo Itachi más molesto que antes – Aunque dudo que te hubiese prestado atención..

\- ¡¿Quieres decir que no puedo atraer a alguien como él?! – Pregunto molesta Kuzami ya sin importarle si los escuchaban o no.

\- ¿Acaso en todo este tiempo te presto atención? JA! – Dijo arrogantemente el pelinegro provocando un tic nervioso en la rubia – Las babosas que invoca tu madre llaman mas su atención..

\- Eres un maldito! – Respondió mientras un aura algo amenazante surgía de su ser, al igual que de Itachi.

Ambas kunoichis que se habían quedado sorprendidas por la repentina actitud del chico, no pudieron evitar verlos mejor. Estaban algo alejados y solo escuchaban pequeños gritos, pero sabían perfectamente que esos dos estaban discutiendo, aunque no tenían claro el porque o que hizo que se pelearan de esa forma.

Aunque claro, lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que su forma de pelear, su forma de mirarse, su forma de gritarse quien sabe que, era igual que la de otros dos que vivían comportándose de la misma manera que demostraban esa pareja de novios. Incluso el extraño aura que empezaba a formarse alrededor de ellos, eran casi reconocibles para ellas. Dentro de esa aldea ya existía un par de ninjas con las mismas ganas de enfrentarse que esos dos, y a decir verdad esas peleas, esos enfrentamientos se habían vuelto una recurrente costumbre para todos.

\- Hina.. – La llamo Sakura ante la escena que veían – ¿No te recuerdan a alguien peleando así? – Pregunto esperando no ser la única que los veía de esa forma.

\- Etto.. Justo estaba por decir lo mismo Sakura-san.. – Respondió Hinata mientras los miraba curiosa – Diría que.. Se parecen mucho a Naruto-kun y a Uchiha-san..

\- Pensé lo mismo.. Parecen una copia de ellos.. – Dijo Sakura ladeando la cabeza mientras los veía – Pero eso es imposible.. ¿Cierto?

\- No lo sé.. Pero.. Si son como ellos, es mejor detenerlos antes de que su pelea llegue a otro nivel.. – Dijo Hinata preocupada de una pelea similar a la de los otros ninjas – A.. Además si son novios no es bueno que peleen así..

Sakura le dio la razón a su amiga y levantándose de aquel lugar, fueron tras de ellos para saber que sucedía y por lo visto, el par de novios estaban tan pendiente de su pelea que ni las sintieron. Pero algo tenían en claro, ninguna quería una pelea como las que solían ser del otro par de rivales/amigos que todos conocían en Konoha y quizás en el mundo. Un solo par de descuidados como ellos bastaba y es que, si la aldea tenía que sufrir más destrucciones como consecuencias de sus entrenamientos, estarían en serios problemas, no solo ellos sino los aldeanos.

Tranquilamente, se acercaron a esos dos y trataron de llamar su atención, pero se veían demasiado concentrados en su disputa que no prestaban atención a nada más. Sakura sintió por un momento que estaba viendo a sus compañeros de equipo así que, elevando un poco, o bastante, la voz, los hizo volver a la realidad.

\- Quieren.. ¡PARAR! – Grito Sakura provocando que la rubia quisiese hacerse la muerta como si así desapareciera de su rango de visión, mientras que el pelinegro quedo inmóvil en su lugar, sorprendido de lo temible que podía llegar a ser su tía.

\- Solo hazte el muerto Ita.. Digo Tochiro.. – Dijo Kuzami mientras temblaba ante su madre.

Aquel comentario quizás inofensivo, llamo la atención de todos y nadie supo que decir o que aportar ante esas palabras, incluso se había formado un incomodo silencio que hacia aun mas extraña la situación. Claro que una persona, entre todos ellos, no pensaba de la misma forma y luego de pasar la sorpresa inicial, rompió aquel silencio con una suave y contagiosa risa.

\- Hina.. no te rías.. – Dijo avergonzada Sakura y es que no quería ser reconocida por ese temperamento que había adquirido en sus años como aprendiz de la quinta.

\- Lo siento Sakura-san – Dijo Hinata tapándose apena la boca para que no se notara que seguía riéndose – Ahora muchachos.. Dígannos ¿porque es que peleaban..?

\- Es que.. – Kuzami no sabía que decir y rogando por ayuda miro a su compañero, el cual soltando un suspiro de fastidio decidió responder por ella.

\- Lo que sucede es que como nuestros padres no aceptan nuestro noviazgo, no creí prudente que lo comentara.. – Dijo Itachi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y evitaba mirar a su madre, no le gustaba mentirle por más que en ese tiempo no era su madre – No queremos que nuestros padres nos encuentren..

\- Cierto.. – Ayudo Kuzami agradecida de que siguiera la mentira – Esperamos que no digan nada de nosotros.. Queremos demostrarles de que juntos estamos bien..

Ambas kunoichis se miraron y no les dijeron nada más, creyendo lo que esos chicos le decían, además de que no les parecían malas personas, quizás un poco tontos por la forma en que las siguieron pero no habían intentado atacarlas como creyeron en un principio, claro que sin contar el que les resultara extremadamente familiar esos dos. Aunque claro, ese sentimiento ninguna de las dos se lo había comentado a la otra ya que era algo completamente ilógico sentirse de esa forma con personas que recién conocían.

\- Esta bien.. No diremos nada.. – Dijo Sakura para tranquilizar a la joven pareja – Aunque.. Viendo sus bolsos y sus capas.. pareciera que piensan salir.. O hu.. – Quiso decirles, pero el joven la interrumpió.

\- A.. Decir verdad.. solo nos quedaremos en algún hospedaje de la aldea.. – Dijo Itachi antes de que los acusaran de huir de la aldea – La idea.. es estar cerca de nuestros padres pero demostrarles que podemos manejarnos solos en la aldea.. Pero sin que nos vean.. – Trato de sonar creíble.

\- En ese caso.. – Comenzó a decir Hinata – Será mejor volver para que puedan alquilar un bonito lugar.. Pero.. – Se preocupo por un pensamiento que tenia por la cabeza – ¿Que pasara si se cruzan con sus padres? – Pregunto preocupada por lo duro que podía ser el tema de los matrimonios arreglados, ella como parte de un clan antiguo, conocía de ellos y nunca le llegaron a gustar y no quería ver que les pasara lo mismo a ellos.

\- Tranquila.. – Calmo con una sonrisa zorruna Kuzami – Estamos seguro de que no nos encontraran..

Sakura no pudo evitar mirar con mas sorpresa a esa chica ya que esa sonrisa era demasiado conocida para ella y familiar, extremadamente familiar.

\- Esa sonrisa se parece a.. – Pensó Sakura mientras la miraba curiosa.

Kuzami podía sentir la mirada de su madre y en menos de un segundo, su sonrisa se transformó a una mueca de nerviosismo y es que por mas que quisiera negarlo, su madre era bastante lista y tenía que hablar rápido para que no pensara de más las cosas.

\- A.. A pesar de eso.. ¿podríamos pedirles un favor? – Pregunto la rubia esperando de todo corazón que su madre no pensara demás las cosas.

\- Por supuesto.. – Respondieron al mismo tiempo ambas kunoichis y es que, aunque apenas los conocían, ya les caían bien.

\- ¿Podríamos verlas en este tiempo que nosotros le demostramos a nuestros padres que podemos vivir juntos? – Pregunto nerviosa la rubia.

\- Nos gustaría conocer más sobre los héroes de la aldea.. – Dijo Itachi ayudando a su amiga y de paso esperar que aceptaran, puesto que todo el viaje había sido para estar con sus padres y tíos, y no querían volver sin conocerlos un poco más.

\- No veo porque no.. – Dijo Sakura, a lo que la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos y salto con los brazos extendidos para abrazarla.

\- Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! – Dijo con una sonrisa Kuzami, sorprendiendo a Sakura por la muestra de afecto pero que igual le devolvía el gesto.

\- Es todo un honor que quieran saber más de nosotros.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Itachi al ver a su madre tan feliz, con la misma sonrisa que veía cada vez que él o sus hermanos le preguntaba cómo le había ido en el trabajo, no pudo evitar sonreír él también. Su aventura recién comenzaba y ya tenia claro que la calidez y la sonrisa de su madre siempre estuvo presente en su vida.

\- Le aseguro Hinata-san que el honor es nuestro.. – Dijo el pelinegro feliz de que conocería a su madre en su época de shinobi, un poco ya había demostrado y ahora estaba más que intrigado de saber de ella y no descartaba, en un futuro, entrenar juntos.

Luego de hablar un poco más entre ellos, los cuatros se dirigieron de nuevo al centro de la aldea para así conseguirles un buen lugar a la parejita algo dispareja. Durante el trayecto, la rubia había decidido colocarse alado de la pelirosa, mientras la tomaba del brazo para así seguir hablando con ella, eso llamo la atención de la kunoichi medico ya que pensó que preferiría estar alado de su pareja en vez de de ella, pero parecía estar más interesada en hablar con ella que otra cosa. La misma sensación tuvo Hinata ya que el muchacho de cabellera oscura se posiciono a su lado para seguir hablando con ella y podía jurar que en más de una vez le había visto sonrojarse ante su sonrisa, pero eso lejos de avergonzarla, le daba una extraña sensación de familiaridad, como si esos sonrojos fueran casi iguales que los suyos ante cualquier situación.

Los cuatros siguieron el camino que marcaban las kunoichis para así llegar a una linda posada donde dejaron reservado una habitación para ellos. Claro que cuando entraron, le pidieron que los dejaran solos unos segundos para hacer ellos la reserva. Lo que realmente querían era poder alquilar una habitación con dos camas separadas ya que ellos en verdad no eran pareja y no querían que su historia se cayera por un descuido así.

Luego de reservar y de dejar sus cosas en la habitación, ambos viajantes salieron para así juntarse de nuevo con las kunoichis que se habían ofrecido a llevarlos a comer a Barba Q, lugar que ellos ya conocían y que no tenían drama de compartir el almuerzo con ellas.

Caminaron de nuevo por las bellas calles de la aldea, con rumbo al dichoso lugar de comida, colocándose de la misma forma que antes, ya que cada uno quería conocer más a sus respectivas madres. El camino fue bastante agradable hasta que sintieron, a lo lejos, que alguien llamaba a la pelirosa del grupo.

\- Sakura-chan.. – Se sintió primero como un susurro – SAKURA-CHAN! – Ahora si el grito se hacía más evidente, lo que hizo que todos se detuvieran.

\- Por Dios Naruto! ¿Por qué eres tan ruidoso? – Pregunto la pelirosa algo fastidiada porque andaba llamándola de esa forma, pero a la vez feliz ya que ese grito, significaba que sus compañeros por fin habían vuelto.

\- ¿Eh?.. No digas eso Sakura-chan.. – Dijo el ojiazul mientras quedaba frente a ella y a los demás – Oh.. ¡Hola Hinata-chan! – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Buen día Naruto-kun – Respondió con una sonrisa y luego vio al amigo del rubio a su lado así que también lo saludo pero con algo de nerviosismo – Bu.. Buen día Uchiha-san..

El pelinegro que venia siguiendo o caminando a lado de su compañero, ni se molesto en responder aquel saludo y solo se centro en los dos extras que estaban junto a su compañera de equipo y a la peliazul, pero, sobre todo, su mirada fue al chico que estaba a lado de esta última. Naruto, por su parte, al ver que su amigo no respondía el saludo, formando un incomodo silencio entre todos, decidió que lo mejor era comentar algo que también tenía por duda.

\- Y.. – Comenzó a hablar Naruto mientras llevaba los brazos detrás de la nuca – ¿Ellos quiénes son..?

\- Oh cierto.. – Respondió Sakura, agradecida de que alguien hablara en ese momento – Ellos son Hizumi-chan y Tochiro-kun.. – Dijo señalándolos aunque no hiciese falta la obviedad – Ellos querían conocernos un poco ya que escucharon de nosotros y la cuarta guerra..

\- Hmp.. – Bufo molesto el pelinegro llamando la atención de todos – No te cansas de tener nuevos admiradores ¿no Hyuga?..

Hinata al escuchar aquello, solo se mordió el labio para no decir nada, quería responderle, pero simplemente se sintió empequeñecer ante su comentario y el enojo claro en su rostro que no entendía. Agacho la mirada, escondiéndose como siempre lo hacía cuando deseaba llorar, y sacando valor, les hablo a todos.

\- E.. tto.. Sakura.. San.. – Llamo la peliazul a su amiga – Yo.. recordé que.. que tengo cosas que hacer.. – Levanto apenas la mirada para dar una triste sonrisa – La.. Lamento no poder.. Acompañarlos..

Dicho esto, hizo una corta reverencia a todos y salió rápidamente de aquel lugar, sabiendo que su mentira no convencía a nadie. Ya se lo habían dicho una vez, que no era buena para mentir. Luego de verla partir, todos se giraron, molestos, a ver al pelinegro que había abierto la boca de esa forma. Nadie entendía como, después de todo lo que habían vivido esos dos, él la tratara de esa forma, tan cruel, quizás no física, pero si solía mostrar su crueldad psicológica.

Como siempre y como lo había hecho recién, el primero en hablarle, fue Naruto que efectivamente no le había gustado nada, como le había dicho aquello y el modo que lo hizo.

\- Teme! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a Hinata-chan?! – Dijo molesto Naruto mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su ropa Jounin para que lo viese.

\- Tu no te metas Dobe.. Esto no es asunto tuyo.. – Respondió molesto de que su compañero le dijera aquello y más cuando se había enterado de un dato molesto con respecto a él.

\- Sasuke-kun.. De verdad no te entiendo.. – Dijo con fastidio la pelirosa, pero Sasuke ni se molestó en responderle.

\- Pobre tía Hinata.. – Dijo por lo bajo Kuzami para que nadie la escuchara y luego miro a su compañero que estaba en verdad furioso.

\- Eres un idiota.. – Dijo Itachi, llamando la atención de todos, mientras apretaba sus manos, formando puños.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – Pregunto el Uchiha que, si había escuchado, pero quería ver si era capaz de repetirlo.

\- Además de idiota, sordo.. – Respondió Itachi mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada, no permitiría que nadie hiciese sentir mal a su madre, ni siquiera se lo permitiría a su padre.

\- Creo que no eres consciente de con quien estás hablando – Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba el mango de su katana, pero sin desfundarla.

\- Claro que se con quién hablo.. Con un I-DIO-TA.. – Volvió a repetir Itachi sin siquiera intimidarse por el accionar de su padre, en esta época era probable que estuviesen a la par o que por lo menos le costaría más derrotarlo que en su tiempo, donde su padre era casi intocable para él, a pesar de que entrenara tan duro.

\- Esto está muy mal.. – Pensó Kuzami ya que conocía a su amigo y sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer por su madre, aunque a ella ganas no le faltaban de decirle un par de cosas al Uchiha mayor ya que no le gusto como le hablo a su futura tía.

\- Ya cálmense los dos.. – Dijo Sakura sintiendo como su compañero se enojaba cada vez más y más – Ni se les ocurra hacer una escena en medio de la aldea..

\- Hmp.. – Respondió Sasuke mientras dejaba de lado su katana y se cruzaba de brazos sin sacarle la mirada al otro pelinegro, no tenía ganas de pagar otros gastos en infraestructura de nuevo.

Para sorpresa del Uchiha mayor, ese chico que se había atrevido a insultarlo, ni se inmutaba por su mirada y solo pudo ver como se dirigió a la otra chica.

\- Hizumi.. – La llamo Itachi para que se volteara puesto que no le dejaría ganar a su padre, ese duelo de miradas – Te veré luego en el hospedaje..

\- Esta bien.. – Respondió preocupada pero a la vez tranquila ya que sabía a donde se iría – Ten cuidado..

Luego de decir eso, todos vieron como el pelinegro desaparecía en un torbellino de hojas, a la vista de todos.

\- ¿Son shinobis? – Pregunto Naruto tratando de que se pasara el mal rato.

\- Pues.. Si lo somos.. – Respondió nerviosa por toda la situación Kuzami – Lamento todo esto..

\- No pasa nada.. Pero Hizumi-chan.. ¿No te molesta que tu novio se fuera así? – Pregunto confundida Sakura, de que no le molestase que se vaya de ese modo cuando era algo obvio que iría tras Hinata.

\- Para nada.. – Respondió con una sonrisa la rubia – Confió en él..

\- ¿Son novios? – Volvió a preguntar Naruto, algo confundido por la situación, por lo que paso recién, por la forma en que alguien enfrentaba a Sasuke sin importarle nada, por los shinobis que nunca había visto pero por lo visto, no era el único ya que mirando apenas a su compañero, noto las mismas dudas en su rostro.

\- Si.. Son pareja y están tratando de demostrar a sus padres de que pueden estar juntos.. – Dijo Sakura – Así que Sasuke-kun.. – Llamo la atención del pelinegro que se veía en su rostro que se sentía un idiota por lo de recién – Espero que estés feliz por haberle dicho eso a Hina-chan.. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada y ni siquiera está tratando de tener admiradores como dices.. – Le remarco molesta.

El pelinegro no dijo nada mas ante el comentario de su amiga y simplemente se volteo para no ver a ninguno de los presentes, sabía que había hablado de más pero él era un Uchiha y su orgullo no le permitía dar vuelta atrás. Sin siquiera mirarlos, los escucho suspirar a todos, seguramente por su actitud, pero otra vez un rubio, había hablado, solo que para la sorpresa de todos no fue Naruto sino la rubia de dos coletas.

\- Luego de esto.. De verdad necesito un delicioso ramen de Ichiraku.. – Dijo cansada Kuzami.

\- Yo igual.. – Respondió Naruto del mismo modo.

Ambos rubios se miraron unos segundos para luego sonreír zorrunamente los dos, ante la atenta mirada de la pelirosa que, lejos de sentirse celosa, sentía que ellos dos eran iguales en cierta forma, sus sonrisas, sus gestos, todo.

\- Apuesto que puedo comer más que el gran héroe de Konoha.. – Lo reto Kuzami a su futuro padre mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Ya quisieras jijiji – Rio Naruto y ambos se comenzaron a correr hasta el local de ramen más conocido de la aldea.

Ambos rubios se perdieron a la lejanía, dejando a Sakura y Sasuke juntos. Por suerte, momentos así ya no eran incomodos desde el momento en que Sakura había aclarado que hace mucho dejo de lado ese amor infantil, dejándolo donde debería estar que era en el pasado, cosa que el pelinegro agradeció, volviéndose así, amigos. Ahora su relación era distinta y se podía decir que seguía siendo una molestia para él, pero mas que nada por querer ayudarlo y podía jurar que en mas de una ocasión, aunque él no lo admitiera, si le hacía caso.

\- Espero que vayas y te disculpes con ella.. – Dijo Sakura sin mirarlo y viendo por donde se habían perdido los otros dos.

\- Para que ir si seguro esta con su nuevo admirador.. – Respondió Sasuke aun molesto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Sabes?.. Algún día tu orgullo te dejara solo Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo Sakura para luego suspirar cansada – Yo.. Creo que Hina-chan de verdad te quiere.. A pesar de tus tratos.. – Dijo sinceramente – Además.. Tener admiradores o no.. no es su culpa..

\- No es solo eso.. – Dijo el pelinegro molesto de estar hablando más de la cuenta – Y lo sabes.. – Otra vez escuchaba ese suspiro cansado.

\- Lo se.. Pero.. No puedes culparla por su pasado.. – Dijo la pelirosa para luego emprender la marcha con los dos rubios – Ella no te culpa por el tuyo..

Luego de decir aquello, la pelirosa siguió el mismo camino que tomaron los dos rubios para compartir con ellos un delicioso ramen que últimamente se le antojaba delicioso y más si era en compañía del rubio. Aunque claro, también quería dejar tranquilo al pelinegro para que hiciera lo correcto, a pesar de que lo había dejado molesto.

\- Tsk.. – Se molestó Sasuke y desapareció en un torbellino de hojas, sabiendo a donde tenía que ir y con quien encontrarse, aunque esta no estuviese sola.

 **/-/**

 **Holiis! Como están todos? Que tal va su mes? Jejejej.. estamos en el mes del terror.. habrá one-shot? No creo.. o tal vez si?.. Nop.. no creo jejejejeje.. aunque me gustaría.. iré de a poco ii si llego, llego.. ii si no.. lo subo cuando lo termine como lo hice con el especial de san Valentín que lo subí re tarde jejejej..**

 **Bueno.. me alegra muchísimo la gran aceptación que tiene la historia! de verdad que son los mejores lectores del mundo por siempre apoyarme en los proyectos..**

 **En fin.. esto suelo decir en el primer cap pero me olvide.. Si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **También.. si la historia es parecida a otra juro que lo desconozco..**

 **Bueno.. ahora si voy con los saluditos que siempre dejo al final por escribirme!**

 **Xiomey Uchiha Hyuga! Veremos que sucede en una aldea que hace poco sale de la guerra jejej.. que bueno que te parezca interesante la historia.. ¡Gracias por la review ii saludos desde Argentina! P/D muero por conocer Perú.. sobre todo la gastronomía..**

 **DAMIC00! Que lindo verte en esta historia también ii dándole amor con un review jejej.. Veremos como se dan las cosas entre todos jejej.. Gracias por la review ii buenas vibras para ti también!**

 **SH19! ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado mucho! ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **AlenDarkStar! Es cierto que uno nunca sabe con lo que se puede encontrar al hacer un viaje en el tiempo así.. ii más saliendo de una guerra.. con respecto a Sakura ii Hinata.. pues.. hay que recordar que no era un jutsu perfecto jejejej.. Gracias por la review!**

 **XukiUchiha! ¡Que lindo verte por aquí también! Jejejej.. ii la verdad es que es re caballeroso Itachi jejeje.. Por cierto.. que bueno que no haya tanto drama con los viajes en el tiempo jejeje es que me gusta la temática aunque no se si la aplico bien jejej.. ii mi tatoo es "amor de luna" escrito en hiragana (japonés) es lindo o por lo menos a mi me gusta jejej que es lo importante por que es de por vida jejejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

El primer encuentro con sus padres no había sido el esperado, o por lo menos no con su padre que parecía comportarse como un idiota al hablarle de ese modo a su madre. No entendía que podía pasar por su cabeza para tratarla de esa forma, pero no quiso quedarse a averiguarlo y simplemente se alejó de ahí para ir con su madre y ver que estuviese bien. Aunque por el momento necesitaba calmarse él también puesto que nunca pensó hablarle de ese modo, esperaba que su padre nunca recordara eso por que sino ya se la vería bastante negra cuando volviera a su tiempo.

Ignoro todas sus inquietudes de que sucedería cuando él volviera y simplemente salió en búsqueda de su madre. Estaba seguro de que se llevaría una reprimenda por parte de sus padres por haberse despedido de ese modo y, ahora que veía a su padre y su forma de ser, suponía que se parecían mas de lo que quería en estos momentos que estaba demasiado molesto con él. Aun podía sentir que aquello había provocado el llanto en su madre y lo ultimo que quería era verla de ese modo, no importaba la época que fuera, no le gustaba verla llorando.

Camino por las calles de la aldea, sabiendo donde la podría encontrar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su padre, se había comportado de una forma tan estúpida cuando ella no había hecho nada malo. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y pensar en ayudar a su madre.

\- Es un idiota.. – Dijo molesto el pelinegro de largos cabellos – ¿De verdad en esta época es tan idiota? – Se preguntó, siendo consiente que había insultado a su padre en su cara.

Se encamino al único lugar donde sabía que encontraría a su madre cuando algo le pasaba y quería estar sola, sin ser vista por nadie. Sus tíos Kiba y Shino le habían comentado que aquel lugar donde él mismo se escondía a veces, era el mismo que elegía su madre, suponía que al haber sido el primero en nacer, realmente era una mezcla de los dos, no así como sus hermanos que tenían bien definida su forma de ser. Estaba listo para perderse por ese lugar, cuando decidió antes, dirigirse a una tienda a comprar esos rollos de canela que tanto le gustaban para con eso animarla un poco y que por lo menos, de esa forma, dejara de llorar como estaba seguro que la encontraría.

Una amable empleada le dio su pedido rápidamente, con una gran sonrisa que él ignoro completamente y ya con aquello en mano, se dirigió rápidamente a aquel lugar, esperaba que de esta forma ella se animara un poco.

Corrió por los bosques de la aldea y cuando empezó a ver a un hermoso lago con grandes rocas al alrededor, supo que estaba en el lugar indicado. Pudo verla sentada sobre una de las rocas de aquel lago, pero solo la veía como escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas flexionadas, podía ver como pequeños espasmos soltaba, seguramente por los sollozos que tenía aún. Sabia que estaba llorando en silencio a pesar de estar sola, suponía que no quería que nadie la viera llorar y por eso estaba ahí en silencio. Se acerco tranquilamente a ella, para no asustarla y se sentó a su lado sin esperar invitación alguna, suponiendo que como era ella, no le diría nada ni lo correría de ahí violentamente. Vio que aún seguía sollozando a pesar de estar seguro de que sabía que estaba ahí y mirándola le hablo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata-san..? – Se sentía extraño hablarle de ese modo, de manera tan formal a su madre, pero se suponía que recién la conocía y no podía hablarle de otra forma, su madre, ósea ella, le había enseñado eso y lo cumpliría.

\- No debe.. – Dijo entre sollozos Hinata pero sin levantar el rostro – No deberías estar aquí.. Deberías.. – Trato de calmarse pero le costaba – De.. Deberías estar con.. Hizumi-san..

\- Estoy seguro de que ella está bien con Naruto-san y Sakura-san.. – Respondió mientras miraba el lago para darle tiempo a que se calmara – Es.. Un bonito lugar..

Hinata lo escucho atentamente y en cierta forma su voz le hacia dejar de llorar, era como si no quisiera que la viera llorar de esa forma ni de ninguna. Dejo de llorar y de a poco empezó a levantar la vista para también centrarse en mirar el lago y que se le pasara aquella angustia.

\- Sí que lo es.. – Dijo a duras penas Hinata.

Itachi pudo por fin ver el rostro de su madre y la rabia que tenia de antes, volvió como un balde de agua fría. Podía ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados y se sorprendió que tan rápido estuviese de esa forma, seguramente había empezado a llorar desde que se despidió.

\- No lo entiendo.. – Dijo molesto el pelinegro mientras sus manos se cerraban en un puño.

\- ¿Qu.. Qué cosa..? – Pregunto Hinata mientras dejaba de los espasmos por su llanto, se sentía un poco más tranquila.

\- A él.. no lo entiendo.. – Repitió molesto Itachi – Porque se comporto como un idiota.. – Sinceramente no entendía que podía pasar por la cabeza de su padre para tratar así a su madre y por lo poco que había visto, eso se daba mas seguido de lo que le gustaría y no entendía cómo es que terminaron juntos. Aun le quedaron unas cosas mas que decir aparte de insultarlo y ganas de pegarle no le faltaban cuando lo escucho hablarle de esa forma.

\- No.. No es un idiota.. – Respondió Hinata aunque sabía que no había preguntado nada – É.. Él.. Solo está molesto con.. conmigo..

\- Eso no es motivo para hablarle así.. – Dijo Itachi sin entender por qué lo defendía. Suspiro algo molesto y luego miro la caja que había traído. Prefería cambiar de tema para poder animarla y que ya no pensara en lo idiota que había sido su padre, quizás del mismo modo él se calmaría – ¿Sabe..? – Dijo viendo la caja de rollos de canela que había comprado – Le traje esto.. – Dijo mientras se la entregaba.

\- ¿Eso.. Eso son..? – Pregunto curiosa Hinata mientras tomaba aquel obsequio y su estado de animo empezaba a animarse un poco, no por el regalo en si sino por el detalle.

\- Si.. Rollos de canela.. – Dijo Itachi mientras podía ver que de a poco su madre se calmaba – Espero que le gusten.. – Dijo aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

\- Son.. Son mis favoritos.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras tomaba uno de la caja.

Itachi miro la cálida sonrisa de su madre y no pudo evitar pensar en ella cuando estaba con toda su familia. Solía verla feliz y contenta siempre frente a todos, frente a él, frente a sus hermanos, a su hermanita e incluso frente a su padre y solo quería que siguiera de esa forma, no llorando por comentarios innecesarios e idiotas como el que había escuchado hace poco de esa persona que luego se volvería su padre o de cualquier otro que se atreviera a decirle algo.

\- Gracias.. – Dijo Hinata luego de comer dos rollos de la caja – No tenías por qué hacerlo..

El pelinegro estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni había notado a su madre degustar aquellos dulces que a él pocas veces se le antojaban, pero volvió a verla para seguir charlando con ella.

\- Supongo.. Que es también a modo de disculpa por haberla seguido en la mañana.. – Dijo Itachi tranquilo ya que sea la época que sea, estar con su madre le generaba una paz que nadie más le daba.

\- La verdad.. – Dijo Hinata algo apenada por lo sucedido esa mañana – No fue muy brillante de su parte seguir así a otros shinobis.. Tienen que tener más cuidado la próxima vez..

Realmente ahora se sentía mas tranquila y se daba el gusto de advertirles que aquello que hicieron lo fue lo correcto conociendo el temperamento de todos los otros, no quería ni pensar lo que harían su primo o Ino al verse perseguida.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted.. Pero déjeme decirle que estoy muy impresionado.. – Comento Itachi recordando como había perdido en dos segundos, de vista a su madre – No por nada son los héroes de la cuarta guerra ninja.. – Y no mentía, estaba de verdad impresionado.

\- Yo.. Yo no creo estar tan a la altura de "héroes".. – Dijo avergonzada Hinata por las palabras que estaba usando ese chico – Lo.. Los demás sí.. Incluso Nii-san estuvo genial.. – Dijo con una sonrisa – De él deberías impresionarte.. Su Byakugan es mucho mejor que el mío..

Itachi escuchaba todo lo que decía su madre y no podía creer como es que no se tenia tanta confianza en ella misma, incluso luego de lo poco que había demostrado esa mañana. Ya en su época, todos se habían encargado de decirle tanto a él como a sus hermanos, que ella era una gran kunoichi y bastante fuerte, sus compañeros de equipo que eran como unos tíos para él, siempre le contaban todas las historias de sus misiones exitosas gracias a ella, o su tía Sakura que le decía que tenia gran potencial como medico ninja debido a su manejo de chacra pero que ella prefería usar esas habilidades para cuidar de los mas pequeños en el hospital, y ni hablar de sus tíos de sangre que siempre le decían que ella podía ser una gran líder del clan pero que su corazón era tan bondadoso que no se dejaba llevar por las alabanzas ni por las hazañas que tenía, dejándose en segundo plano para no llamar la atención.

\- Creo que se subestima sola.. – Le dijo Itachi recordando lo bien que hablaban de ella – Estoy seguro de que todos piensan que está a la altura de sus hazañas..

Hinata lo miro curiosa, por las palabras que tenia para con ella y no pudo evitar sonreírle ya que era algo tierno y agradable que alguien fuera de su entorno de amigos y familiares, le dijera todo aquello. Sentía que ese chico que estaba sentado a su lado, le hablaba de una forma tan especial que, a pesar de haber escuchado esas mismas palabras en boca de sus amigos, en él sonaban distinto. Aunque también le despertaba una extraña curiosidad de saber mas de él, lo sentía tan familiar, tan cercano que incluso le daba ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle que era hermoso todo lo que le decía. Le provocaba una alegría inexplicable en todo el cuerpo como cuando estaba con su primo o su hermanita, o como cuando estaba con todos esos pequeños en la sala de pediatría del hospital, era casi un cariño familiar pero se sentía demasiado absurda de pensar de ese modo con alguien que acababa de conocer.

\- Gracias.. – Dijo Hinata sonriéndole para luego volver a mirar el lago – Es raro escuchar eso de alguien que recién conocí hoy..

El pelinegro volvió a verla temiendo que la estuviese incomodando con todas sus palabrerías porque era lo que menos quería, solo buscaba animarla además de que no había dicho mas que la verdad. Sus padres, a pesar de todo lo que se podía decir de ellos, siempre fueron sinceros con todos o eso le decían y no tenía por qué dudar de ellos.

\- Lamento si la incomode.. – Se disculpó Itachi rápidamente para que supiese que su comentario iba con buena intención.

\- No me incomodaste para nada.. – Negó rápidamente Hinata con ambas manos – E.. Es solo que.. es curioso cuando alguien, aparte de mis amigos, dice esas cosas.. Solo eso..

\- Oh.. Entiendo.. – Internamente, Itachi estaba feliz de que fuera eso y no que su presencia la incomodara.

\- Además.. – Dijo Hinata volviendo a llamar la atención del pelinegro – Eres bastante educado para lo que son todos los demás.. así que no hay forma de incomodarme.. Eres distinto a todos los de nuestra generación.. – Dijo con una suave risilla.

\- Bueno.. – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa ladina muy parecida a la de su padre – Supongo que se debe a la educación que recibí de mis padres.. Sobre todo de mi madre.. Ella.. Me educo bien.. – Dijo sin más, recordando cómo será ella en el futuro, educándolo con cariño y afecto, siempre con una sonrisa y nada de gritos.

\- En ese caso.. Espero que entiendan que criaron a un buen chico y que te dejen estar con Hizumi-san.. Espero.. – Comento la peliazul – Que los padres de ella también lo vean..

Aquello si que lo tomo por desprevenido y estaba seguro de que en esos momentos estaría algo sonrojado por esas palabras, y es que no todos los días hablabas de una relación amorosa con tu madre y menos cuando era toda una mentira. Se aclaro la garganta un poco para tratar de olvidar aquello, poder volver a su rostro de siempre y seguir con la mentira.

\- Yo no diría eso.. – Dijo Itachi ocultando su sonrojo y sin mirar a su madre, solo al lago de enfrente – Nuestra relación es algo particular y.. Supongo que ese es el miedo de nuestros padres.. – Continuo con la historia de mentira que contaron, pero no le gustaba mentirle de esa forma, necesitaba de alguna forma que dejaran ese tema de lado.

\- Los padres.. – Dijo con melancólica Hinata, también mirando el lago – Son algo complicado.. Supongo..

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Pregunto ante la melancolía que se escuchaba en la voz de su madre.

\- Bueno.. Hasta antes de la guerra.. – Recordó Hinata – Yo era la decepción de mi padre.. Para él.. siempre fui alguien débil.. Y en cuanto a mi madre.. La perdí a los cinco años así que no puedo decir mucho de eso.. Supongo que no se mucho de padres normales.. – Finalizo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- En ese caso.. – Trato de sincerarse Itachi, escuchando a su madre hablarle desde otra forma y no como su madre – Mi madre es la normal.. Pero mi padre.. Él es un caso aparte.. es.. Complicado de entender..

\- ¿Por qué..? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Vera.. Mi padre suele ser algo estricto conmigo y.. – Itachi se detuvo de decir "con sus hermanos" ya que prefería no dar tanta información sobre aquello – Y.. No suele ser comprensible o siquiera amable.. rara vez suele ser afectuoso incluso.. Y es demasiado estricto.. – En parte eso era mentira, solía mostrarse mas afectuoso con su hermanita y con su madre aunque no lo demostraba demasiado.

\- No creo que sea malo ser estricto.. – Dijo Hinata recordando a su propio padre – Mi padre.. siempre se mostro de ese modo conmigo.. siempre espero mas de mi pero parecía que no estaba a la altura nunca.. aun así.. – Dijo sonriendo de saber la verdad detrás de todo ese asunto – Entendí que era lo que quería de mí.. Él solo quería que fuera mas fuerte para cuando no este.. Se suponía que seria la cabeza del clan cuando cumpliera los dieciocho años y debía ser fuerte para proteger a todos los que quedarían bajo mi cuidado..

El pelinegro escucho atentamente todo lo que decía y recordó que su madre aun no tenia la misma edad que él, puesto que era la mas chica de todos los que una vez llamaron novatos, pero algo en todo lo que había dicho, le hizo ruido. Había utilizado una palabra con respecto a la cabeza del clan Hyuga y no entendía que sucedía cuando él pensaba que otra cosa había pasado aunque nunca pregunto claramente en su época.

\- Disculpe que pregunte pero.. ¿Por qué se suponía? – Pregunto Itachi ya que siempre creyó que no era la líder por ser la matriarca del clan Uchiha, pero parecía que había algo más.

\- Veras.. Hace unos días decline ante ese puesto.. – Dijo Hinata sintiéndose realmente aliviada por aquello – Pero propuse a alguien mucho más fuerte que yo.. – Dijo con una sonrisa por su sabia decisión.

\- A Neji-san.. – Respondió casi por inercia Itachi acordándose de no llamarlo tío y vio como Hinata asentia – Ahora todo tiene sentido.. – Ahora entendía porque sus tíos siempre hablaban que ella podía haber sido la líder, no es que le faltaba algo o que había sido por casarse con su padre sino por decisión propia.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto la peliazul curiosa de porque decía aquello.

\- No es nada.. Lo siento.. – Se disculpó Itachi por haber hablado más de la cuenta, lo cierto es que ahora entendía porque sus tíos eran los encargados del clan Hyuga y no su madre, era algo que realmente no sabía y nunca se había preocupado en preguntar.

\- Claro.. – Dijo Hinata ante la disculpa del moreno – Igual.. El punto en todo esto, es que solo los padres saben por qué son como son.. Quizás.. Tu padre solo se preocupa por ti y tu madre.. Quizás quiere que seas fuerte para cuidar de ella y de ti mismo cuando él no este..

El pelinegro escucho atentamente las palabras de su madre y no pudo evitar pensar en aquello y le sorprendía que, sin saberlo, su madre lo defendía de cualquier forma a su padre y le trataba de hacer entender su forma de ser. Era casi de risa que fuera así su conversación, pero no podía descartar esa manera de ver lo que pasaría en el futuro o lo que ya de por si pasa. Podía tener razón al decirle todo eso ya que su padre se convirtió en el jefe de los cuarteles ANBU del séptimo Hokage y así mismo lideraba el escuadrón de espionaje y conocía los riesgos que llevaba aquel puesto. Aun siendo él un Jounin, tenia que demostrar constantemente que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar no solo de su madre sino de sus otros tres hermanos. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sonreír de solo pensar que ahora podía ver desde otra forma a su padre y quizás ayudar a sus hermanos para que no interpretaran erróneamente a su padre como él lo estuvo haciendo. Le alegraba haber descubierto algo totalmente nuevo de sus padres y no veía las horas de comprobar si eso era así.

Por su lado, Hinata le había dado el tiempo suficiente al pelinegro para que pensara en lo que acababa de decirle y le alegraba muchísimo ver una sonrisa en su rostro, sentía que de alguna manera lo había ayudado así como él le había ayudado al decirle tantas cosas lindas que animaban su autoestima algo baja.

\- Tu sonrisa es agradable.. – Dijo Hinata también sonriendo, automáticamente Itachi se sonrojo y desvió la mirada a un costado, ligeramente avergonzado – ¿Sabes..? Me resulta algo familiar tu sonrisa..

Cualquier rosto sonrojado y avergonzado que podía tener el pelinegro, cambio repentinamente a uno tenso al escuchar aquello que menciono. Ya sabia que su madre sabia sobre aquel viaje que estaban haciendo con su compañera y amiga, pero se preguntaba en que momento lo descubrieron o como paso para que lo supieran. No sabia si era por mero instinto maternal, por el parecido con sus padres, ósea ellos mismos, por algún fallo del jutsu o por el simple hecho de que ellos se lo dirían en algún momento de esas dos semanas. Pero lo cierto es que su madre parecía responderle del mismo modo en que lo hacia la del futuro.

\- Perdón si dije algo malo.. – Se disculpó Hinata rápidamente al verlo tan tenso de repente.

\- No es eso.. Es solo que pensaba en.. En mi madre.. – Dijo Itachi restándole importancia y relajándose un poco hasta tener más respuesta, además no era del todo mentira lo que le decía.

\- ¿La.. Extrañas..? – Pregunto Hinata ante su forma de hablar de ella.

\- Mucho.. Pero igual la siento cerca mío.. – Dijo Itachi con un doble sentido que no fue captado por la peliazul.

\- Se nota que la quieres mucho.. Quizás.. Deberían volver con sus padres y explicarles lo de ustedes.. Puede que lo entiendan.. – Propuso Hinata al verlo como la extrañaba, cosa que le hacía doler el pecho por verlo de esa forma.

\- Mi madre sabe que estoy aquí.. Digo.. Que escapamos.. – Se corrigió Itachi sin notar lo afligida que había estado su madre – Ella.. Al igual que la madre de Hizumi, nos dejaron vivir esta.. Aventura.. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Oh.. – Dijo sorprendida Hinata – Por eso no les preocupa que los encuentren ¿cierto? – El pelinegro asintió ante esas palabras – Que divertido jaja.. – Rio feliz de que el pelinegro estuviese mejor – Entonces espero que la pasen muy bien en su aventura..

\- Le aseguro que hasta ahora.. La aventura va de maravilla.. – Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

\- Y.. ¿como es ella..? – No sabía por qué, pero le daba curiosidad como era su madre, quizás por no haber disfrutado mucho de la suya o por lo que sea, pero quería seguir hablando un poco mas de ella con el pelinegro.

Itachi pudo ver como su madre parecía una pequeña niña curiosa y eso le recordaba demasiado a su hermanita que, de todos, era su debilidad, claro que, sacando a su madre, pero esta no se comportaba tan así en su época.

\- Ella es.. Increíble.. – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa – Sus ojos son tan puros y bellos.. Su sonrisa puede tranquilizar y darle paz a cualquiera.. Es bastante hermosa y siempre pone a todos antes que a ella.. Pero déjeme decirle que si se enoja es bastante de temer.. Ni mi padre se atreve a contradecirla en esos momentos.. – Y eso era verdad, era difícil de creer que el gran Uchiha temido por varios, temiera a su madre en esos momentos.

La risa de la peliazul se hizo sentir en todo el lago a pesar de ser tan suave y delicada, parecía que todo había quedado atrás, el mal rato, todo. Ahora podían hablar tranquilamente de otros temas que al pelinegro no le molestaba, si bien no era de hablar demasiado, se podía decir que con ella era otra cosa. Siempre disfrutaba de sus charlas cuando volvía de alguna misión o cuando era chico y hablaban desde la academia a su casa. Estaba feliz de poder hablar de la misma manera, pero de cosas completamente distintas, saber mas de como era su madre en esa época y ella parecía feliz de contarle como estaba dividida entre las misiones como kunoichi en solitario o con sus compañeros y además en ser un medico pediatra en el hospital. Podía asegurar que siempre le gustaron los niños y siempre tuvo la paciencia para hacerse cargo de ellos y ahora entendía porque cuando dejo de ser shinobi, se dedico a ese otro trabajo que tenía.

Llevaban ya un buen rato hablando tranquilamente que ni sentían el paso de los minutos, pero cerca de ellos, había una figura que llevaba desde casi el inicio escuchándolos y en cierta forma le molestaba la familiaridad y la confianza con la que se hablaban. Cansado de ver aquello, se acercó para hablarles, aunque solo pretendía hacerlo con la peliazul ya que el otro no le interesaba en absoluto.

\- Hyuga.. – Llamo una voz fría y molesta que cualquiera reconocería.

Hinata no lo había sentido acercarse por haber estado tan entretenida con su charla y se sorprendió de saber que el Uchiha estaba ahí mismo.

\- U.. Uchiha.. San.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa mientras volteaba a verlo, pero al notarlo tan molesto, solo escondió su mirada tras su flequillo.

Por su parte, Itachi no dijo nada en absoluto y simplemente volteo también a ver a su padre, estaba tan tranquilo que ni lo había sentido, pero ya se imagina a su padre diciéndole que no se distrajera nunca ni dentro de la aldea por mas segura que fuera. Gruño internamente al saber que lo primero que haría seria regañarlo cuando no venia al caso, pero poco pudo pensar en eso ya que su padre hablo de nuevo.

\- Tenemos que hablar.. – Dijo sin más el pelinegro de cabello corto, mientras miraba con fastidio al otro admirador, en cierta forma le parecía hasta una mala copia de él, con algunas diferencias como el largo del cabello y los ojos, pero su forma de mirarlo era bastante similar.

\- ¿De.. De qué qui.. Quiere hablar.. Uchiha-san? – Pregunto nerviosa Hinata, hacía mucho que no tartamudeaba tanto pero después de lo que paso no podía evitarlo.

\- En lo personal.. – Dijo fulminando con la mirada al otro sujeto – Preferiría que sin admiradores..

Itachi por un momento se tenso ante la mirada que le daba su padre, trago saliva con dificultad y recordó que solía ser así con él, quizás no tanto como ahora, pero tenia que admitir que lo había insultado y él mejor que nadie sabía que aun Uchiha nadie lo insulta y vive para contarlo. Aun así, decisión no dejarse intimidar, aunque costara, con tal de no dejarlo volver a maltratar a su madre, no la quería ver llorar de nuevo cuando había logrado sacarle más de una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y crees que me iré solo porque lo dices..? – Respondió Itachi con seguridad, pero a la vez nervioso, no dejaba de ser su padre, o lo seria.

\- Deberías volver con tu novia y no estar perdiendo el tiempo donde no te llaman.. – Respondió Sasuke bastante molesto con ese chico, estaba seguro que unos años antes, ya lo hubiese atravesado con su katana sin dejarlo si quiera decir una sola palabra.

Itachi no sabia que responder ante eso, no quería dejarla sola a su madre con alguien que se estaba comportando como un completo idiota, temía que la hiciera llorar de nuevo sin que la pudiera ayudar, pero tenia que seguir con su farsa y ya era de por si muy sospechoso que no pasara tiempo con su supuesta novia y estuviese en medio de un lago con otra persona, aunque fuera su madre. Estuvo a punto de recriminarle sin importarle nada, total sabía que Kuzami sabia la verdad y no seria raro, pero la tierna voz de su madre evito que soltara una palabra.

\- Tochiro-san.. – Dijo Hinata mientras lo miraba – Es cierto.. Debería ir con Hizumi-san.. Ella es su novia y lo debe estar esperando en Barba Q.. – De verdad esperaba que la mirara a ella y dejara esa pelea de miradas con Sasuke que no dejaría nada bueno.

\- Pero.. – Poco pudo decir ya que su madre le hablo de nuevo.

\- Todo está bien.. No te preocupes.. – Dijo Hinata tomándolo del brazo, obligándolo a verla. Cuando lo hizo le regalo una gran sonrisa para que se calmara.

Ante esto, Itachi no pudo evitar recordar que antes de irse a esta aventura, su madre le había dicho prácticamente lo mismo. Ahora solo podía creer en ella y esperar de verdad que todo estuviera bien, pero aun así no se iría demasiado lejos, para saber realmente que pasaba y si su madre volvía a estar mal, intervendría. Solo tenia que desaparecer de su vista y estaba seguro que ni lo notarían por toda la situación, uno estaba bastante molesto como para prestarle atención y la otra demasiado nerviosa así que suponía que no pasaría nada.

\- Claro.. – Dijo no convencido del todo Itachi, pero tenía que creer en su madre – Entonces me retiro.. – Antes de poder irse, su padre le volvió a hablar, aunque no fue tan cortante como antes.

\- Ve a Ichiraku.. Ahí se encuentran.. – Dijo llamando la atención de los otros dos, que no sabían que irían ahí – Se ve que el Dobe y tu novia tienen una pelea por ver quien come más ramen..

El escuchar aquello, Itachi quiso ir corriendo a detenerla, antes de que a él le tocara cargar con todos los gastos de su estadía por culpa de que su compañera se gastaría todo, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que su madre estaría bien. Sin siquiera agradecer la nueva información, cosa extraña en él, desapareció en torbellino de hojas, frente a sus padres, pero se quedó a unos metros donde podía escucharlos claramente sin que ellos lo notaran a menos que su chacra lo delatara, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

\- Que educado.. – Dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke cuando creyó que estaba solo con Hinata.

\- Es.. Es bastante educado.. – Lo defendió automáticamente Hinata, sentía que era lo correcto – Si no dijo nada es por la forma en que lo mirabas.. – había algo dentro suyo que le decía que debía defenderlo sin importar que, ni siquiera porque fuera Sasuke, el que hablara.

\- Ahora defiendes a tus admiradores ¿no? – Dijo Sasuke más molesto que antes, al ver como defendía a aquel chico que acababa de irse. Sin más se apoyó en una de esas rocas, lo bastante cerca de la peliazul para seguir hablando.

\- Yo.. No.. Él.. No es un admirador.. – Respondió algo agotada y desanimada de siempre discutir lo mismo con el pelinegro – ¿Sabes..? – Dijo parándose de aquel lugar para poder irse antes de volver a llorar – Yo.. Me canse.. – Soltó sin mirarlo – Me canse de siempre decirte lo mismo Sasuke.. Me canse de todo esto.. – Dijo dándose por vencida bajo la mirada de dos pelinegros.

\- ¿Que? – Dijo sin poder creerlo Sasuke.

\- Sera mejor que me vaya.. – Respondió Hinata sin tener las fuerzas de repetirlo.

Trato de alejarse a paso tranquilo esta vez, pero poco pudo avanzar ya que el pelinegro la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hasta él para abrazarla con fuerza, no le importaba que ahora ella pudiera sentir su acelerado corazón en su espalda después de ver como parecía que ella se alejaría de él para siempre. Estaba seguro de que algún día pasaría todo eso, que se cansaría de su forma de ser, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla, no le importaba que su compañera le había advertido que con su maldito orgullo se quedaría solo, no lo permitiría, no la dejaría y de verdad necesitaba que Hinata no lo fuera a dejar solo.

\- No te iras hasta que hablemos.. – Dijo Sasuke en su oído, provocando que Hinata quisiera soltarse, pero él solo apretó más el agarre.

\- No.. No hay nada que hablar.. – Respondió Hinata quedándose quieta luego de un par de intentos por soltarse, considerando que no podía ganarle sin golpearlo, cosa que no quería y a la vez no podía.

\- ¿Sabes lo duro que fue enterarme de eso..? – Dijo Sasuke sin más, recordándole el verdadero problema que solo él tenía, una inseguridad que le recorría constantemente – Sentí que era un maldito reemplazo..

\- No.. No eres un reemplazo Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza un poco – Y.. Y me duele mucho.. que.. que me creas capas de.. eso.. – Sentía su voz quebrada de que él la acusara de esa forma – Yo.. Yo no.. No podría.. – Quiso seguir hablando, pero las lágrimas ya caían de sus perlados ojos sin que lo pudiese evitar.

Itachi podía ver y escuchar a sus padres hablar de esa forma que no entendía, no sabia a lo que se refería su padre, pero poco le importaba ahora. Solo quería volver ahí y golpearlo en toda la cara por volverla a hacer llorar, pero no pudo moverse cuando lo vio que la giraba para quedar frente a ella y así la abrazo con mas fuerza como si de esa forma le transmitiera algo que no podía decir.

\- Lo.. Siento.. – Lo dijo tan bajo Sasuke que esperaba que ella lo hubiese escuchado cosa que si paso al sentir como ella le respondía el abrazo – No quiero perderte.. ni por él ni por nadie mas..

\- El único que me aleja eres tú Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, pero tenía que alejarse y dejar que él pensara mejor las cosas. Deshizo aquel abrazo y comenzó a alejarse un poco de él, que tenia la cabeza agacha. Tiernamente tomo de su rostro con sus delicadas y suaves manos y volvió a hablarle cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos – No quiero que me alejes.. – Dijo ya calmando su propio llanto – Pero si sigues así.. yo no sabré si de verdad me quieres a tu lado o no..

Le dio un rápido y casto beso en la comisura de los labios y comenzó a alejarse del todo de él, pero antes de irse volvió a hablarle.

\- Sera mejor que me vaya Sasuke.. – Dijo cabizbaja Hinata, mientras se abrazaba a si misma con un brazo nomas – Yo.. Espero que te decidas.. Sabes que te respetare.. No.. No seria la primera vez que respeto las decisiones de los demás.. – Dijo haciendo referencia a lo antes dicho por él – Solo te pido.. que no juegues conmigo.. No.. No me lo merezco..

Sabía que no tendría respuesta a cambio y tampoco la pediría, estaba segura de que él necesitaba pensar tranquilamente todo lo sucedido y si seguía sin creerle, no habría un futuro para ellos. Se alejo completamente de aquel lago, solo que esta vez no necesito salir huyendo como antes, lo mejor era volver a su casa y ella también pensar en lo sucedido.

El lago quedo completamente en silencio, con Sasuke como única persona ahí, o eso creía, pero estaba bastante molesto con el mismo por todo lo sucedido, por la situación que se estaba dando y que cada vez se complicaba más. Le era tan difícil cambiar apenas para no ser dan dañino con sus palabras, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el detonante de la situación y con aquello llegaron las palabras de su compañera y amiga.

 _\- No puedes culparla por su pasado.. – Dijo la pelirosa antes de emprender la marcha con los dos rubios – Ella no te culpa por el tuyo.._

Y tenía razón, Hinata no lo culpo nunca por su pasado y él en cambio se molestaba con ella por algo que paso hace años, dejando así escapar una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que lo veía a él y no a su pasado, su nombre, su clan o su prestigio, solo era uno mas de la aldea ante sus ojos y aun así la estaba dejando escapar, por una estupidez se molestaba con ella cuando nunca le dio motivos para dudar. Se sentía un estúpido al juzgarla o si quiera acusarla de algo cuando él era el menos indicado, pero se sentía molesto, molesto con el mismo, con su mejor amigo, con todos los que sabían y ahora, debía sumarle que luego de la maldita guerra, muchos admiradores se sumaban a si lista de molestos, pero, sobre todo, ahora había uno entre todos ellos que lo desafiaba sin importarle nada. Suspiro cansado y derrotado por cómo se estaba comportando y sin darse cuenta soltó una palabra que la había escuchado mucho esa mañana.

\- Idiota.. – Dijo para sí mismo Sasuke recordando al admirador que se lo dijo en la cara.

Entre los árboles, Itachi vio todo, incluso escucho no solo a su madre sino a su padre y algo dentro suyo le decía que estaba juzgando de ante mano a su padre y que debía averiguar mejor que pasaba entre esos dos sino no se explicaba como acaban juntos, pero aun así se sentía molesto por haberla hecho llorar dos veces en el mismo día a su madre.

Escucho claramente cuando él solo decía la palabra "idiota" y sabia que se la estaba diciendo a el mismo e incluso pensando en su cara, diciéndosela como lo hizo hace unas horas. Volteo a verlo apenas que seguía ahí parado y decidió que lo mejor era salir de aquel lugar y reunirse con su amiga, pero aun así no pudo evitar responderle al viento, sabiendo que no lo escucharía.

\- Claro que lo eres.. – Respondió Itachi para luego salir de ahí antes de que lo descubra.

Salió de aquel bosque rumbo a donde se encontraba su compañera, agradeciendo la información de su padre, aunque no lo dijo en su momento, sino se veía buscándola por los techos y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención de algún ANBU que estuviese patrullando.

Por el camino pudo darse el lujo de apreciar como era la aldea y como de a poco se iba levantando. Aún faltaban construcciones, pero se veía que todos ayudaban pacíficamente y amablemente. Se sorprendió de como lo habían logrado y como quedaría luego para ser casi la misma aldea que él conocía. Le agrado ver a los mismos aldeanos dándose una mano entre ellos, ver a varios Gennin colaborando y estaba seguro de que sus padres y sus tíos también estaban dando todo de si para ayudar en lo que pudieran. Podía ver la sonrisa en cada rostro, pero él en estos momentos no podía corresponderla ya que no dejaba de pensar en sus padres. Sabia que en esa historia le faltaban muchas cosas y quería saberlas, pero también temía que algo se alterara y que ellos no terminaran juntos, perdería a su familia y el mismo desaparecería. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y creer que su madre le había dicho la verdad, que ellos terminarían juntos de alguna forma, se arreglarían y vería a sus hermanos nacer al igual que él también llegaría a este mundo.

Estaba decidido a averiguar mas sobre lo que pasaba y cuando volviera les preguntaría mejor sobre sus inicios en su relación, aunque era una pregunta algo absurda cuando él ya tenia dieciocho años como para preguntar algo así. Lo único seguro que tenia hasta ahora, era que su padre estaba enojado o molesto por algo que tenia que ver con su madre y ella era consciente de eso, pero nada justificaba que la tratara así, definitivamente, tenía que averiguar más.

Luego de perderse varios minutos en sus pensamientos, llego hasta el lugar donde vería a su compañera y logro verla como se divertía compitiendo con el próximo Hokage bajo la atenta mirada divertida de su futura madre. No quiso ni entrar para no hacer mal cuarteto en la historia, ya que ambos estaban en ese tiempo para conocerlos mejor a quienes serian sus padres. Sin decir nada, sin llamar la atención, se alejo de aquel lugar para ir a otro lado y comer algo por el camino y volver al hospedaje donde la esperaría. Era medio día y podía ir a conocer un poco más de la aldea, pero lo dejaría para la tarde, de ultima, estaba de vacaciones.

Por ahora solo descansaría de lo duro que había sido su primer encuentro con sus padres y solo esperaría a la rubia para compartir lo que había vivió o quizás salir y entrenar un poco para no dejarse estar.

Llego al hospedaje donde se quedarían y fue rumbo a su cuarto tranquilamente. Aprovecho de darse un relajante baño puesto que estaba solo y luego se acostó a dormir un poco sin siquiera secarse el cabello como correspondía. Suponía que su compañera demoraría en llegar así que podía darse aquel gusto de relajarse un buen rato para pensar como obtendría más información de sus padres, pero en medio de sus pensamientos cayo dormido.

Llegada la tarde, Kuzami entro al hospedaje y apenas podía moverse como corresponde por todo lo que había comido con sus futuros padres, y lo peor de todo es que había quedado en un aplastante empate donde su madre puso fin al asunto sino seguiría ahí mismo. Abrió la puerta despacio sin hacer mucho ruido y encontró a su compañero dormido tranquilamente, pero con una expresión de enojo y como si estuviese pensando de más.

\- Hasta dormido eres aburrido Itachi.. – Dijo sosteniéndose su panza Kuzami.

Suponía todo lo que había pasado con sus padres y que nada bueno salió de todo aquello, por eso trato de hacer el menor ruido posible y se dejo caer en su propia cama para ahora si disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones ya que no serían dos días sino dos semanas completas donde no tendría que hacer nada, cosa que le comenzó a preocupar puesto que seria la primera vez que tenia tanto tiempo libre y no sabia en que ocuparlo. Por lo menos ahora tenia a su madre que se había ofrecido a ayudarla con un par de jutsus médicos al día siguiente pero aparte de eso, no sabía que más podía hacer veinte años en el pasado y claro que competir constantemente con su padre de esta manera, no le parecía buena idea para su salud o su bolsillo, por suerte habían conseguido una buena oferta, pero aun así no se podía dar el lujo de competir todos los días. Sin ser consiente de nada mas en el mundo, cayo rendida por el cansancio y la pesadez que tenia de tanto comer que ni sintió cuando su compañero comenzó a despertarse.

Itachi la había sentido tirarse en la cama para descansar, pero decidió no llamar su atención para que no lo molestara y como ya suponía que pasaría, termino cansada por todo lo que había comido. Parecía que la rubia no recordaba lo que solía suceder cuando se ponía a competir con su padre en su tiempo donde nunca le había ganado ni siquiera una sola vez, pero por lo visto, en esta época si le podía hacer competencia por lo que había demorado en volver.

Sabiendo que no se despertaría hasta el día siguiente, el pelinegro aprovecho de conocer la aldea como tenia previsto, pero ahora con la tranquilidad de que no tendría que ser bueno e invitar a su compañera. Necesitaba ver donde estaban algunas cosas y aun no se había cruzado con sus tíos por ninguna parte y tenia la duda de como serian en ese tiempo, él ya los conocía de adultos, pero siempre que había reuniones, hablaban de lo inmaduro que solían ser y quería conocer ese lado.

Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, dejo a su compañera dormir tranquilamente y salió del hospedaje avisando en recepción que nadie molestara en ese cuarto ni para ofrecer comida si no querían que fuera destruido. Sabia que sonaba a amenaza, pero la fuerza de su amiga, era comparable con la de un Sannin y con la de su madre así que no les convenía un destrozo a una aldea que recién se levantaba.

Una vez en las calles de la aldea, pudo ver los distintos negocios que en su época no estaban o otros lugares donde había casas que luego se volverían negocios. Suponía que los negocios habían sido lo primero en reconstruir para ayudar con la economía de la aldea ya que incluso parecía algo turística para la gente que quería ver el lugar de grandes batallas.

Camino prestando atención a todos lados y tratando de memorizar como era ahora la aldea para así poder seguir fingiendo ser de esa época y no meter la pata, y esperaba que su compañera hiciera lo mismo puesto que les quedaban treces días aun en este lugar, en este tiempo y no podían estar escapando de los ANBUs, solo por venir del futuro, cosa que sería difícil de explicar y hasta de creer. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el mercado de la aldea y no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en su madre, en las veces que la acompaño a comprar en aquel lugar, de pequeño y de no tan pequeño, pero con sus demás hermanos y se sorprendió de verlo tan similar al de su época, estando seguro de que sobreviviría veinte años y quizás muchos más. Decidido aprovechar que estaba por el lugar y compro un par de manzanas para ir al único lugar que lo relajaba, la montaña de los Hokage.

Tomo un par de manzanas rojas, puesto que la fruta era lo único dulce que toleraba, otra similitud con su padre y su hermana pequeña, no así los gemelos que eran igual de dulceros que su madre. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que al sacar una de las manzanas, hizo que otras se cayeran por todo el suelo. Rápidamente de dispuso a levantarlas y disculparse con el vendedor, pero unas delicadas manos que las reconocería donde fuera, lo ayudaron. Cuando levanto la vista, se encontró con los perlados ojos de su madre que lo miraba sin poder creer la coincidencia.

\- ¿Tochiro-san..? – Dijo Hinata sorprendida de verlo ahí.

\- ¿Cómo esta Hinata-san? – Pregunto el pelinegro mientras levantaba la última de las manzanas y podía ver que su madre estaba mejor, cosa que le alegro.

\- Pues.. Bien.. Justo estaba de compras para preparar la cena.. – Respondió Hinata mientras le mostraba la bolsa – ¿Y tú como estas..? ¿También de compras? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy bien.. Gracias por preguntar.. – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa Itachi luego de mirar al vendedor que resto importancia al asunto – Yo.. Solo me encontraba comprando algo de fruta nada más.. – Dijo mostrando las dos manzanas que había elegido.

\- Claro.. ¿Y Hizumi-san..? – Pregunto la peliazul, mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

El pelinegro no podía creer que iba a tener que explicar la estupidez de su compañera y lo hizo saber negando con la cabeza. La verdad estaba acostumbrado, pero siempre había alguien mas que se hacia cargo de ella y ahora no le quedaba de otra que ser él.

\- Vera.. Hizo una competencia con Naruto-san y ahora no puede ni moverse.. – Comento Itachi.

\- Cierto! – Dijo Hinata llevándose la mano a los labios en forma pensativa – Concurso de ramen.. – Dijo entendiendo el tema – Naruto-kun debe estar en las misma jajaja.. – Rio de solo pensarlo.

\- ¿Conoce de esos concursos? – Pregunto curioso Itachi.

\- Por supuesto.. Aunque es raro que Naruto-kun sea retado por alguien más aparte de Kiba-kun y Chouji-san.. – Dijo con un rostro pensativo Hinata – Hizumi-san es una chica increíble para desafiarlo..

\- O demasiado tonta.. – Dijo Itachi por lo bajo pero Hinata no lo escucho, luego vio las bolsas que su madre cargaba y automáticamente se ofreció a cargarlas – Deje que la ayude con las bolsas.. Si le parece..

\- Oh.. – Dijo Hinata sorprendida – No.. No es necesario.. A.. Además seguro tienes cosas que hacer..

\- Por ahora no tengo nada.. – Negó amablemente Itachi ante lo nerviosa que estaba su madre – Así que.. Déjeme ayudarla.. – Insistió un poco – Además me gustaría seguir hablando con usted..

\- Oh.. – Dijo Hinata sin saber que decir pero había algo en ese chico que no le podía decir que no, era como cuando los pequeños en el hospital le pedían más galletas a la hora del té y no podía negarse – En ese caso.. No hay drama.. – Acepto al final con una sonrisa.

Luego de que aceptara, ambos pagaran sus respectivas compras y salieron del mercado, rumbo a la casa de la peliazul.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, en un principio sin decir ni una palabra entre ellos, formando un silencio relajante que, aunque el pelinegro quería hablarle y conversar más, prefería disfrutar de estar a su lado. Aunque empezó a sentir que varias personas volteaban a verlos, varias miradas masculinas se posaban exclusivamente sobre su madre que, sin notarlo, ella estaba vestida de civil, con una falta que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, unas sandalias negras y arriba llevaba una remera por encima de una camiseta mangas larga que le quedaba bastante suelta, pero eso no parecía importarles a esos hombres que volteaban a verla. Esa actitud, esas miradas, molestaron demasiado a Itachi que no podía creer que no tuvieran la decencia de dejar aquella forma de actuar. En cierta forma ahora entendía a su padre cuando la acompañaba a algunos sitios o lo mandaba a él o a sus hermanos para asegurarse de que no la miraran así, además de que empezaba a ver lo que sufriría su hermanita que era casi una copia de su madre. Sentía que el plan de los gemelos de intimidar a todos sus fans no era una mala idea en definitiva y hasta podía colaborar atemorizándolos, incluso su padre se podía sumar, pero seguro estaría ocupado cuidando de su madre y les dejaría ese trabajo a ellos tres.

Preocupado de que su madre se sintiera algo incomoda por toda la situación, volteo a verla y solo la pudo ver sonreír, ajena a todo lo que provocaba. Estaba consciente que de saber lo de las miradas, ella acabaría desmayándose de la vergüenza como lo hacia cuando aun era pequeño y su padre salía a sostenerla.

Por otro lado, Hinata definitivamente estaba alegre, le encantaba ir al mercado y comprar todo lo necesario para cocinar y ahora le sumaba que pasaba un momento agradable con su nuevo amigo, o por lo menos así lo consideraba ya que no lograba ubicar el sentimiento que le provocaba. Además, no había pasado desapercibido para ella, como aquel chico despertaba tantas miradas. Varias mujeres, tanto civiles como kunoichis, se habían quedado perdidas mirándolo y se volteaban para seguirlo con la mirada. La situación le causaba bastante gracia, pero también un poco de pena considerando que él estaba de novio. Le parecía que iba a ser bien divertido cuando aclarase su situación sentimental y solo podía esperar que aquellas chicas no se sintieran mal al no ser correspondidas.

Volteo a verlo apenas que la miraba y decidió molestarlo un poquito para verlo ruborizado como en la mañana, cosa que le pareció demasiado tierna.

\- Se ve que eres un rompe corazones.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Eh? – Levanto una ceja confundido Itachi y luego miro a las mujeres que se volteaban a verlo y que lo miraban coquetamente, suspiro cansado y ahora entendía lo que una vez su padre le dijo – Es la maldición Uchi.. Digo es como una maldición.. – Se corrigió rápidamente.

\- ¿Maldición? – Pregunto curiosa Hinata mientras lo miraba.

\- Según mi padre es algo así como una maldición.. Y empiezo a creerlo.. – Dijo Itachi esperando no vivir lo que vivía en su época, pero poco pudo pensar en eso cuando se dio cuenta que no iban a los dominios Hyugas – Disculpe que pregunte pero.. ¿No deberíamos ir a los dominios Hyugas?

\- Oh.. Yo no vivo ahí.. – Dijo Hinata tranquilamente – Yo.. Cuando decline a ser la cabeza del clan.. pedí mudarme de ahí.. Al principio me lo negaron diciendo que esperara a cumplir años.. pero logre convencerlos..

\- ¿A quienes..? – Pregunto Itachi.

\- Pues.. A mi padre y a mi primo.. – Dijo Hinata recordando ese día que le llevo horas convencerlos de que nada cambiaba adelantar las cosas un poco – Costo convencerlos..

\- Lo entiendo.. – Conocía a su abuelo y a su tío, no quería ni saber como logro convencerlos o cuanto le llevo – Y.. ¿Ahora donde vive..? – Pregunto curioso Itachi.

\- Vivo algo alejada del centro y de los terrenos Hyugas.. E.. Ese fue otro tema.. – Recordó Hinata – Nii-san no estaba nada contento con mi decisión.. Quería que por lo menos viviera cerca de los dominios Hyuga..

Luego de escuchar aquello, Hinata le siguió contando como lo había logrado y como había conseguido aquel lugar donde vivía ahora. Le explico que no era un departamento lujoso y amplio, pero le era funcional y le daba la independencia que quería desde pequeña.

Siguieron caminando por el lugar que indicaba la peliazul y por las calles notaron que habían mas ANBUs de lo normal, patrullando o por lo menos eso le dijo Hinata que también le resultó extraño, Itachi agradeció el dato ya que no tenia idea si eso era normal o no y por lo visto no lo era. De todas maneras, cuando Itachi veía a uno, trataba de esconder sus ojos de la vista de ellos, puesto que sabia que no eran normales en esa época ni en la otra a excepción de él. Por suerte, ninguno se percato de su presencia y esperaba que los que estaban a las sombras, tampoco lo notaran.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron al departamento de la peliazul e Itachi la ayudo a entrar todas las compras que había hecho, notando también que la descripción que su madre le había dado de su hogar, era tal cual. La vio acomodar las compras en la mesada y se le quedó viendo un momento, quería pasar mas tiempo con ella, pero no sabia bien como preguntarlo y cuando se dio cuenta, su boca hablo antes de que pudiese pensar mejor las cosas.

\- Disculpe Hinata-san.. – Dijo Itachi mientras llamaba su atención y le ayudaba a sacar todo de las bolsas como cuando estaban en su casa – Sé que no nos conocemos demasiado pero.. Me gustaría que entrenara conmigo..

Hinata se sorprendió por la propuesta y en cierta forma le parecía hasta conocida la forma de hablar, no había sido una pregunta y sonaba casi a orden, pero sin serlo. Solo conocía a una persona que solía hablar de ese modo, pero no pensó mas en eso y solo se centro en lo que le había dicho el pelinegro. Por lo general solo sus amigos y compañero de equipo le pedían de entrenar, o su hermanita y rara vez lo había su primo cuando no estaba ocupado. Le parecía tentadora la idea de entrenar con alguien más, saber que otras formas de pelea tenían y tenia mucha curiosidad por todo lo que rodeaba al pelinegro. Aun así, tenia que asegurarse de que él estaba seguro de querer entrenar con ella.

\- ¿Se.. Seguro que quieres entrenar conmigo..? – Pregunto Hinata para darle una oportunidad de arrepentirse – Nii.. Nii-san es mucho mejor para entrenar.. Quizás podía hablar con él para que te ayu..

\- De verdad me gustaría entrenar con usted.. – La corto Itachi sabiendo que no se iría de aquel departamento hasta que aceptara, ya lo había preguntado a su modo y solo quería entrenar con ella. Se sentía un niño caprichoso como cuando solo buscaba su atención, pero no le importaba, por una vez más se permitiría ser así.

\- E.. En ese caso.. – Lo medito Hinata para luego regalarle una sonrisa viendo que él de verdad quería entrenar con ella – Me encantaría Tochiro-san.. Si te parece podemos entrenar mañana a la mañana..

\- Eso sería perfecto.. – Acepto encantado Itachi de que no tendría que esperar tanto tiempo para que entrenaran.

\- Entonces.. ¿Que te parece si nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho..? ¿Qu.. Que dices.? – Pregunto Hinata ansiosa, la verdad que entrenar con alguien más le parecía entretenido.

\- Temprano me tendrá en ese lugar Hinata-san.. – Dijo Itachi haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento – Mejor no le quito más tiempo.. La veré mañana..

Ambos se despidieron animadamente, y Hinata no podía borrar su sonrisa del rostro, estaba contenta por el nuevo compañero de entrenamiento que tenia y ya quería que fuera el otro día. Vio sus bolsas de compras casi vacías, con todas las cosas para guardar sobre la mesada y agradeció tener cosas de mas para así preparar dos almuerzos para la mañana siguiente ya que compartiría una mañana de entrenamiento. Por suerte nadie la necesita en la mañana, sus actividades recién comenzaban a la tarde donde tenia que ir a ayudar en el hospital junto a Sakura e Ino así que podía divertirse entrenando un rato.

Por otro lado, luego de salir del departamento de su madre, Itachi se memorizo el lugar para saber ahora donde vivía, no lo había notado cuando llego, pero el departamento no parecía ser de mucha clase, solo era un simple departamento con dos pisos mas arriba que seguramente serian igual de pequeños que el de su madre. Sabia que tenia lo necesario para vivir y ella nunca fue alguien que ostentara tanto a pesar de ser quien era. Ahí fue que Itachi descubrió algo mas de su madre, ya que siempre la vio sencilla y nunca se creyó superior a otros por el simple hecho del apellido que cargaba. Podía darse aquel gusto, perteneciendo a una de las familias mas antiguas de Konoha, o incluso años después que se convertiría en la matriarca del clan Uchiha, pero ni así alardeaba.

Con una sonrisa cálida de saber mas de su madre y de saber que entrenaría con ella, se dirigió a donde antes pretendía hacerlo, a la montaña de los Hokage y ahí descanso mientras disfrutaba de las manzanas que compro. Ahora tenia algo que hacer al día siguiente y estaba seguro de que su compañera estaría igual. Por ahora trataría de pasar el tiempo recostado mirando el cielo, pensando en el tiempo que pasaría con su madre y ya vería mas adelante como le haría para conocer a los otros.

 **/-/**

 **Hola! ¿Como están? ¿Que tal todo? Ya se nos esta yendo el año ii cuando menos nos demos cuenta ya estamos brindando jejeje.. pronto armaremos el arbolito de navidad ii el pesebre (depende de la religión de cada uno o en mi caso por que mi mama me obliga aunque no viva con ella xD ) la verdad que ya ni arbolito de navidad quiero armar porque después me da flojera desarmarlo al mes siguiente jejejej..**

 **Bueno.. me alegro mucho de que le dieran tanto amor a mi historia.. siempre es lindo recibir un mensaje de alguna review o que alguien le dio fav o follow a la historia.. me anima muchísimo saber que a varios le interesa y la quieren seguir leyendo.. me hace ilusión pensar que esperan mi historia jejejeje..**

 **En fin.. solo me queda decirles que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **Ah ii si la historia es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco, es mía miita e inclusive la tengo escrita en papel las ideas generales para no hacerme lio jejeje..**

 **Una cosita mas antes de irme con los saluditos.. Estaba pensando en armar una comunidad en Discord sobre SasuHina.. sigo por ejemplo muchas paginas de face o de Instagram pero ahí no hay ii podría ser divertido.. Aclaro que no soy ninguna psicópata o loca de la guerra que los quiera engatusar en algo.. va con la mejor de las ondas.. soy alguien bastante mayorcita así que no es con el fin de joder sino mas que nada para charlar de ideas de fanfic, recomendarnos alguno, no se.. cosas así.. incluso tengo algunos doujinshi en español ii capas que otro tenga alguno que yo no ii nos lo podríamos compartir.. yo dejo la idea.. al que le interese lo invito a mi perfil para agregarme ii mandarme un mensaje para que vayamos armando la comunidad.. yo sigo una de one piece y es divertido.. En fin.. cualquier cosa me dicen..**

 **Ahora si vamos con los saluditos!**

 **DAMIC00! Siempre me imagine a Sasuke manejar muy mal el tema de los celos jejej.. ii Naruto con su hija creo que serian un dúo muy divertido jejej.. ¡Gracias por la review ii buenas vibras para ti también!**

 **XukiUchiha! Jejeje hay que decirle idiota a Sasuke ii vivir para contarlo xD jejeje.. este par que viajo en el tiempo van a tener muchas aventuras o por lo menos las que le alcance el tiempo jejeje cada encuentro tratare de que sea único, divertido e interesante jejej.. Ah ii sobre el tatto no te das una idea de lo miedosa que soy yo también jejej estuve a nada de desmayarme mientras me lo hacía pero no por el dolor irónicamente, sino porque fui tan asustada que cuando me di cuenta que era más miedo que otra cosa, me relaje de más ii casi me desmayo jejejeje.. lo que sí, si te vas a hacer uno, pensarlo bien porque no deja de ser algo para toda la vida.. hacerte algo por hacerlo nomas, no creo que sea lo mejor pero cada cual con su cuerpo jejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Miey-chan! Creo que muchas pasamos por la misma situación con Sasuke.. le perdonamos porque nos encanta jejejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Guest (i´m sorry, it´s like that)! Hello! I do not speak english but i use Google to answer and write.. Hina has no evil and forgives everyone quickly but Sasuke Will have to give an account of what his actions provoke.. Later Sasuke Will understand and treat her as she deserves, in the end they Will have a large family.. Thanks for the review and i hope that Google translates well xD!**

 **SH19! ¡No sabes cómo me alegra cuando alguien se alegra por recibir noticias de mi fanfic! ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Xiomey Uchiha Hyuga! Qué bueno que guste como se desarrolla la historia, espero seguir así para que siga gustando jejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **AlenDarkStar! Jejeje la verdad que el primer encuentro fue medio tenso pero lo resolverán como todo un Uchiha que son jejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Una nueva mañana empezaba y una nueva oportunidad de poder disfrutar de sus padres a una edad completamente distinta a la que estaban acostumbrados, empezaba también. Es por eso que tanto Itachi como Kuzami se habían despertado lo más temprano posible y ahora se preparaban para salir. En sus bolsos de viajes se habían asegurado de traerse un poco de ropa normal para pasar algo desapercibidos, pero no habían contado con que solían tener los símbolos de sus respectivos clanes en ellas. Aun así, trataron de disimularlo un poco con lo único que se habían llevado por cualquier cosa, que era sus chalecos Jounin. El pelinegro solía llevar su emblema en el brazo, pero solo en su ropa ninja, por suerte, en su ropa normal, lo llevaba en la espalda o en el pecho como su padre así que con su chaleco disimulaba un poco más. Por su parte, la rubia de largos cabellos, solía llevarlo en su falda y considerando que no podía disimilarlo más que arrancándolo, decidió que lo mejor era doblar un poco más su falda y así cocerlo muy por encima para que nadie lo notara y así no arruinar todas sus prendas. Por suerte, sus calzas nunca dejarían ver más de la cuenta, pero se podía imaginar a su padre poniendo el grito en el cielo por el largo de la falda, aun así, sabía que, en esta época, no le diría nada, era muy despistado para notar algo más allá de su nariz.

Cuando ya estaban casi listos para salir, ambos se aseguraron de no delatar su verdadero origen y que pudiesen pasar desapercibidos durante esos días y la primera prueba, seria ese día.

\- Hoy.. – Comenzó a hablar Kuzami mientras terminaba su peinado – Iré con mi madre y tía Ino.. – Explico a su compañero para que supiera donde estaría – Me mostraran los jutsus médicos de esta época aunque ya los conozco.. de todas formas quiero verlas como se las arreglaban antes de tener más conocimiento de las cosas.. – Y es que, con el paso de los años, lograron aprender aún más y eso ayudaba a la hora de tener las misiones.

\- Yo iré con mi madre a entrenar.. – Dijo Itachi agarrando sus katanas y sujetándoselas como siempre.

\- ¿Entrenaras con ella..? – Pregunto curiosa la rubia ya que no esperaba algo tan brusco para el primer encuentro tranquilo que tendrían, quitando lo sucedido cuando apenas llegaron – Pensé que hablarían un poco primero.. no se.. es algo..

\- Créeme.. – La interrumpió Itachi sabiendo lo que pensaba – Con la sangre Uchiha que tengo en las venas.. te puedo asegurar que es mejor entrenar que hablar.. – Comenzó a colocarse sus botas ninjas para salir – Además.. De mi familia.. solo ella y Hikari son las únicas que hablan de los seis..

\- Eso es cierto.. – Lo confirmo la rubia aunque su compañero y amigo no lo había pedido ni lo necesitaba – En ese caso.. ¿nos veremos en la tarde..?

\- Claro.. – Contesto el pelinegro – Estaré en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo de mi madre.. – Dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto – Sera mejor ir yendo..

\- Está bien.. – Respondió la rubia saliendo de la habitación – Nos veremos después..

Ambos amigos se despidieron apenas salieron del hospedaje y, tomando caminos distintos, se apresuraron para llegar con sus madres y así poder pasar un momento con ellas e ir aprendiendo de a poco como es que ellos se comportaban en esa época. Sin duda, para ambos era una completa aventura poder conocerlos mejor.

Mientras la rubia se dirigía a la casa de su madre, donde ahí se encontraría con ella y su tía, el Uchiha aprovechaba un poco más su tiempo, disfrutando del camino por las calles de la aldea. Podía disfrutar de la paz que transmitían todos los aldeanos y como cada uno ponía de su parte para la completa reconstrucción de sus casas. Por más que tenía en claro que había hecho aquel viaje que iba en contra de todas las reglas, para tener algo de aventura, tenía que admitir que disfrutaba demasiado de aquella paz y tranquilidad. En su tiempo, también permanecía aquella paz y tranquilidad y aunque abundaba más de lo que esperaba algún ninja, no podía renegar de ello sabiendo por todo lo que lucharon sus padres y tíos para llegar a eso. Es por eso que ahora verlos, tan jóvenes como eran, con una guerra recién enfrentada, ya era algo que admirar además de la tranquilidad que respiraban. Le atrapaba la manera que tendría para hablar con ellos casi a la par, siendo de la misma edad y viendo quizás un punto más inmaduro de lo que eran en su tiempo.

Tan perdido estaba en todos esos pensamientos, que no noto que su recorrido lo hizo un poco más lento de lo que debería, sabiendo que había alguien esperándolo. Llego hasta aquel lugar, el campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho que muchas veces había sido llevado por su querido tío para poder entrenar en los estilos de rastreo, aludiendo que por más que su padre fuera el fuerte, de nada servía esa fuerza si no podías encontrar a tu enemigo, cosa que, si tenía su sentido, pero tampoco es que se especializaba en rastreo como su madre. Ahí tenía que admitir, que la sangre Uchiha, tiraba un poco más para los enfrentamientos, ya que disfrutaba tener un buen combate.

Después de admirar el lugar que prácticamente no había cambiado en su época, noto como en un costado, bajo la sombra de un árbol, su madre ya estaba ahí presente. Lo primero que le preocupo fue que llevara tiempo esperándolo y que por culpa de "perderse en el sendero de la vida" como diría el sensei de su padre, la hubiese dejado ahí esperándola. La podía ver con ropa normal de entrenamiento, y como estaba algo perdida también ella, como si su cabeza estuviese pensando en miles de cosas a la vez, pero al mismo tiempo no pensara en nada. Noto un pequeño bolso que había en sus pies y se preguntó que traería ahí pero primero debía disculparse por su aparente retraso.

\- Buen día Hinata-san.. – Saludo el pelinegro llegando a su lado – Disculpe la demora..

\- ¡Ah! – Se sorprendió Hinata por culpa de estar perdida en sus pensamientos – Etto.. no te preocupes Tochiro-san.. – Dijo con una sonrisa cálida – Recién llego..

\- Oh.. – Respondió Itachi ante lo que le dijo – Yo.. Pensé que llevaba tiempo esperando por cómo estaba con la mirada tan perdida.. – Se explico.

\- Ah.. eso.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata, mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices, chocándolos entre si – Lo.. Lo cierto es que.. estaba algo ansiosa por todo esto.. – Agacho la cabeza mirando sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo – Supongo que por eso parecía tan.. distraída..

\- ¿Le interesa este entrenamiento..? – Pregunto Itachi, sonriendo apenas por ver a su madre de ese modo, le recordaba demasiado a su hermanita y ahora sabia, aunque siempre lo supo internamente, que nunca cambiaria si su madre lo seguía haciendo, a menor medida, aun adulta.

\- Si.. – Respondió avergonzada Hinata para luego desviar la mirada – Pe.. Pero.. aun así.. si.. sigo pensando que quizás.. fuera mejor si alguien más lo ayudara a entrenar..

\- Ya se lo dije Hinata-san.. – Dijo Itachi un poco más serio al ver como su madre se seguía haciendo menos cuando no debía ser así – De verdad deseo entrenar con usted.. sé que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta así que deseo verlo..

\- ¿De.. de verdad..? – No pudo evitar preguntar, sorprendida por sus palabras y solo lo vio asentir así que se llenó de valor para tratar de no decepcionarlo – E.. En ese caso.. – Volvió a sonreírle con una cálida sonrisa – ¿Empezamos..?

No necesitaba que su madre dijera algo más y rápidamente asintió ante su idea. Lo que más deseaba era poder pasar tiempo con ella de esta forma, y es que con la sangre Uchiha que corría por sus venas, sabía que era la mejor forma de conocerse en un primer momento. Incluso al día de hoy, un buen entrenamiento o un buen combate, siempre lo ayudaba a entenderse mejor con su padre cuando este volvía de alguna misión larga. Aun así, no consideraba este entrenamiento de la misma forma ya que su madre parecía abierta al dialogo como lo era en su época, pero aun así le serviría para pasar tiempo y luego poder ver que más hacer para seguir viéndola por los días que estaría en ese tiempo.

Comenzaron, como siempre le decía ella, con un pequeño calentamiento. Donde ambos estiraron sus cuerpos para evitarse lesiones luego puesto que ambos debían seguir en forma por cualquier problema que pudiera suceder. A los pocos minutos, ya se encontraban frente a frente, con la Hyuga en su pose característica del clan de su familia, pero sin activar su Byakugan ya que ambos habían concordado, sin siquiera decirlo, que el entrenamiento seria solo de taijutsu. Itachi lo agradecía completamente ya que muchas veces cuando se dejaba llevar, activaba su doujutsu sin notarlo y para la época sería bastante complicado de explicar el porqué de sus ojos, suficiente tenía con tratar de ocultarlos para que nadie notara el color grisáceo que era tan extraño para ese momento.

En un abrir y cerrar, ambos corrieron a toda velocidad para empezar con los golpes que nunca fueron a dañar, sino que empezaron de un modo, en el cual se estaban probando para ver hasta donde podían llegar cada uno. Cada golpe dado era recibido de buena manera, cubriéndose en el proceso y luego era devuelto cuando el momento lo ameritaba. Itachi, quedo más que sorprendido por la resistencia que estaba mostrando su madre, a la vez que podía sentirla bastante emocionada por el encuentro. La fuerza de la peliazul era bastante destacable y estaba seguro que con el tiempo seria aun mayor, podía ser una gran kunoichi que, hasta el día, el Hokage la llamara para cualquier misión, pero el destino se había encargado de que aquello no pasara más. Es por eso que ahora podía aprovechar de entrenar como siempre quiso con su madre. Era consciente de que se estaba limitando y aun así sentía que era un increíble entrenamiento. No podía evitar sonreír de lado, muy al estilo Uchiha, de solo pensar como seria ella si usara el puño suave contra él o incluso el Byakugan. Aunque, de todas formas, se tenía que andar con cuidado porque sin sus ojos, estaba seguro de que ella sabía perfectamente que puntos bloquear por los años de haber usado sus ojos.

Todo el entrenamiento, notar su sudor en su propia frente, le recordaba lo que sus tíos siempre le decían y aunque a veces le costaba creer por la personalidad de su madre, tenía que admitir que era bastante cierto. Ella era tan fuerte como siempre se lo dijeron y su apariencia de débil o frágil, le jugaba tanto para el factor sorpresa que no le parecería raro que alguien más la subestimara, pero él nunca seria así. Sus hermanos estaban con vida gracias a su fuerza así que desde el primer momento supo a lo que se enfrentaría esa mañana.

Los minutos dieron paso a las horas y ya se encontraban algo agotados por tal demostración de habilidades básicas. Fue por eso que Hinata propuso que pararan un momento para refrescarse un poco y limpiar sus caras llenas de sudor. Itachi acepto cortésmente y se fue hasta su pequeño bolso para sacar un paño con el cual limpiarse. Hinata, por su lado, hizo lo mismo, pero ver como a un lado del pelinegro, se encontraban sus katanas, se preguntó como seria él luchando con ellas. Ya le sorprendía lo habilidoso que era en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo así que se podía imaginar lo peligroso que podía ser con aquellas armas.

\- Esas katanas.. – Comenzó a hablar Hinata, aprovechando la pausa que tenían – ¿Quién te las dio..? – Pregunto algo curiosa.

\- Mi padre.. – Respondió Itachi viendo las armas con una sonrisa – Él me enseñó a usarlas cuando apenas era un niño.. y luego me las regalo cuando me gradué de Gennin.. – Aquellos recuerdos, donde estaba con su padre practicando en el jardín de la mansión, era uno de los más gratos que tenía. Siempre lo esperaba luego de una misión para que lo entrenara y recién cuando mostro interés en aquel objeto, fue que los entrenamientos empezaron. Aunque también creía que tenía algo que ver su madre en intervenir por él para que ambos pasaran más tiempo de padre e hijo.

\- Eso.. es genial.. – Dijo Hinata con alegría al ver como la mirada y todo el rostro del pelinegro se iluminaba con la sola mención de su padre, parecía que le tenía mucho aprecio o por lo menos al recuerdo de ellos juntos compartiendo esos momentos – Seria lindo aprender a usarlas.. – Dijo queriendo continuar con la conversación.

\- ¿Le gustaría aprender..? – Pregunto Itachi pensando que sería algo nuevo enseñarle algo él a su madre cuando por lo general era al revés.

\- ¿Eh..? – Se sorprendió Hinata por la pregunta ya que no esperaba eso cuando soltó el comentario – Etto.. no creo que pueda.. – Dijo nerviosa.

\- Claro que si.. – Aseguro Itachi con una pequeña adrenalina de verse como un maestro frente a su madre – ¿Qué le parece si yo le presto una de mis katanas y usted sigue los movimientos que yo haga con la otra..? – De verdad se podía sentir a sí mismo, entusiasmado por lo que podría pasar.

Hinata quiso decirle algo más, decirle que era mejor que no lo hicieran, negarse o simplemente explicarle lo torpe que podía llegar a ser con aquellas armas, pero podía sentir el entusiasmo en el muchacho por querer enseñarle, aunque en su rostro no se notara tanto. Estuvo a punto de negarse cuando él le ofreció su mano para que comenzara, pero había algo que le transmitía aquel joven que no le permitía negarse. Le recordaba mucho a su hermanita cuando también quería que hicieran algo juntas así que no le quedo más que aceptar su mano y tratar lo mejor posible de no lastimar a nadie con los movimientos fallidos que tendría.

\- Siga mis movimientos Hinata-san.. – Dijo Itachi ansioso cuando ambos ya se encontraban en sus puestos para comenzar con las clases.

Se podía ver fácilmente el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la peliazul para poder seguirlo lo mejor posible, pero en más de una ocasión mando a volar su katana por los aires, siendo siempre atajada por el muchacho que siempre la tomaba antes de que aquel objeto los lastimara a cualquiera de los dos. Aun así, y a pesar de esos percances, se sentía divertido el ambiente, o por lo menos así lo sentía Hinata ya que podía ver el esfuerzo que hacia el chico para poder enseñarle algo, además de que en su pecho sentía la extraña sensación de estar con su propia familia, como si se conocieran de siempre o su sola presencia la hacía sentirse en una especie de hogar.

Aunque también debía admitir que le gustaba ver como fruncía el ceño con un ligero toque de frustración que le parecía por demás divertido. Era entretenido verlo molesto para luego ver como su rostro volvía a la forma tranquila y pacifica con la que lo conocía. Parecían dos personalidades dentro de una persona, pero estaba segura que ver su rostro molesto, no era algo frecuente en el joven.

\- Creo.. que es suficiente por hoy.. – Dijo Hinata mientras volvía de recoger el arma que había mandado a volar de nuevo a unos pasos de ellos.

\- Nunca creí que fuera tan difícil entrenar a alguien con katanas.. – Dijo ligeramente frustrado el pelinegro ya que solo consiguió enseñarle lo básico.

\- Lo.. Lo siento.. – Se disculpo apenada Hinata al haberlo escuchado.

Itachi vio rápidamente a su madre, como le extendía su katana para devolverla y podía verla algo desanimada seguramente por sus palabras. Se golpeo mentalmente por haberla hecho sentir de esa forma y se sintió igual que su padre cuando hacia comentarios sin medir las consecuencias.

\- No se disculpe Hinata-san.. – Dijo rápidamente Itachi – A.. A mí me costó mucho tiempo aprender a manejarme bien con ellas.. – Trato de inventar alguna excusa, pero su madre solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo que lo dices para que no me sienta mal.. – Dijo Hinata sonriéndole nerviosamente para que el pelinegro no se sintiera mal por su comentario que sabía que no iba con mala intención – ¿Sabe..? creo que de todos nosotros.. solo.. Uchiha-san suele usar ese tipo de armas.. – Recordó – Quizás él quiera entrenar con usted..

\- Lo dudo mucho.. – Respondió Itachi sabiendo que no había empezado de la mejor manera su encuentro con su padre y dudaba que se diera la situación de entrenar juntos, aunque le gustase demostrarle que no era inalcanzable como lo hacía parecer en su tiempo.

\- Entiendo.. – Dijo Hinata algo nerviosa porque sabía a lo que se refería el pelinegro por como ambos se habían dirigido la mirada la otra vez, una mirada que podía matar al cualquiera, pero ellos dos parecían tan idénticos en ese sentido que le sorprendía el parecido. Suspirando con algo de resignación y esperando que se le ocurriera algo para que ambos pudieran tener, aunque sea, un entrenamiento entre los dos, recordó que había preparado los almuerzos para ambos – Tochiro-san.. – Lo llamo invitándolo a sentarse con ella – Prepare el almuerzo para los dos..

Itachi vio como su madre ya sentada, sacaba de su bolso, dos pequeñas cajas de almuerzo y se emocionó un poco de poder comer algo preparado por ella ya que estaría dos semanas sin probar su comida. Cada vez que salía de misión se perdía la posibilidad de disfrutar de las delicias que cocinaba y si podía mencionar algo negativo de esta aventura, es que estaría varios días sin comer lo que cocinara.

Acepto gustoso su bento para comenzar a comer, abrió la pequeña caja, encontrándose con el delicioso aroma de la comida de su madre. Estuvo por dar el primer bocado, cuando recordó que no había comprado nada para acompañar el momento y que nunca se le ocurrió que después del entrenamiento, podían quedarse a comer.

\- Disculpe por no haber traído nada.. – Se disculpo Itachi cuando quiso romper el silencio que se empezaba a formar entre ellos pero no era incomodo, sino que le era tan familiar que prefería hablar antes de decir algo que no debiese – Prometo la próxima vez, traer rollos de canela de postre..

\- No es necesario Tochiro-san.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – Además.. eso significaría que quiere que entrenemos de nuevo en otro momento..

\- A mí no me molestaría.. – Respondió rápidamente Itachi y en cierta forma se sentía un poco caprichoso con su madre pero por primera vez, no tenía que compartir su atención con sus demás hermanos – De verdad me gustaría seguir entrenando con usted..

\- Yo.. – Hinata no sabía que decir o que responder a lo que el pelinegro le decía. Era la primera vez que alguien insistía tanto en entrenar con ella, que no sean sus amigos o su familia, pero tenía la certeza de que sus intenciones eran buenas y no había nada malo detrás de esas ganas de entrenar juntos – Pe.. Pero.. Hizumi-san.. ¿ella no se molestara si pasa tanto tiempo conmigo..? – Pregunto preocupada por la novia del muchacho.

\- Ella seguramente está aprovechando su tiempo para pasarlo con Sakura-san o con Naruto-san.. – Dijo sin más Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros, sabiendo que su amiga estaba también pasando tiempo con su madre o con su padre.

Apenas termino de decir esas palabras, vio como su madre se paraba de golpe. No entendía nada, a diferencia de Hinata que, por haberse sentido tan cómoda con el pelinegro, había olvidado que tenía que volver rápido a su casa para asearse y salir para el hospital antes de que la regañaran por llegar tarde.

Rápidamente comenzó a guardar las cosas que quedaban lista para lavar únicamente, pero podía sentir la mirada del pelinegro que no sabía lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Hinata-san..? – Pregunto preocupado Itachi, de que algo malo le pasara a su madre cuando hasta hace menos de un minuto, estaban cómodamente los dos.

\- Lo siento Tochiro-san.. – Se disculpo por su arrebato, Hinata – Pero debo irme para prepararme.. – Extrañamente podía sentir la duda aun en el chico y le resulto demasiado familiar aquello, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello – Tengo que ir al hospital para mis clases y si no me apresuro.. Tsunade-sama se enojara conmigo..

\- Si quiere la puedo acompañar.. – Se ofreció rápidamente Itachi para pasar un rato más con su madre, pero esta negó con su cabeza.

\- Descansa un tiempo más Tochiro-san.. – Dijo amablemente Hinata tomando para bien sus buenas intenciones – Además.. yo puedo ir sola.. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de su madre le encantaba y aunque se moría de ganas de pasar más tiempo con ella, no iba a contradecirla, seguía siendo su madre después de todo.

\- De acuerdo.. – Termino aceptando Itachi.

\- De todas maneras.. – Continuo Hinata sintiendo que el joven aceptaba sin muchos ánimos – Gracias por el entrenamiento.. me lo pase muy bien..

\- Igual yo Hinata-san.. – Dijo Itachi diciendo solo la verdad – Espero que tenga un buen día en el hospital..

\- Gracias.. y.. y.. – Se puso un poco nerviosa Hinata ya que antes no le había respondido como correspondía – Y también me gustaría que volviéramos a entrenar Tochiro-san..

\- Seguro que así será.. – Acepto Itachi un poco más tranquilo, sabiendo que volvería a ver a su madre – Sera mejor que vaya yendo o se le hará más tarde..

\- Claro.. – Sonrió Hinata y despidiéndose con la mano, salió de aquel campo de entrenamiento.

Itachi se quedó de pie viendo como su madre se alejaba algo apresurada sabiendo que el tiempo lo tenía encima. Y aunque eso fuera malo, y pudiese meter en problemas a su madre, sabía que se había perdido en el tiempo por sentirse cómoda con él y eso era algo que le agradaba. Que su madre no huyera de él, que le hablara y que en cierta forma lo consintiera aceptando entrenar, aprender de él como manejar una katana, prepararle un almuerzo, era algo agradable de vivir.

Se sentó de nuevo en el césped y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ya en ese tiempo, su madre se estaba interesando en lo mismo que hacía en su tiempo, en el hospital. Estaba seguro de que así era, pero de todas maneras le preguntaría la próxima vez que la viera.

Descansando y disfrutando del bello clima que siempre les brindaba la aldea, pensó en todo el entrenamiento que tuvieron, en como su pequeña aventura iba de maravilla y como podía pasar tiempo con su familia, pero desde otro punto de vista. Recordó lo torpe que podía ser su madre con respecto al manejo de la katana y se preguntó si en su tiempo seguía igual o su padre la había ayudado como a él, eso era algo que también averiguaría. Y aparte estaba la propuesta de entrenar con él en ese tiempo, pero sabía que estaba complicado para que sucediese de buena manera, ambos eran orgullosos y ninguno de los se disculparía por el comportamiento que tuvieron.

Se recostó un momento para mirar las pocas nubes que nadaban en el cielo celeste, esperando a que llegara su compañera que como siempre se demoraría. Pero de todas maneras sabía que la vería, considerando que su madre era compañera de la madre de esta, cuando estaban en el hospital, así que tampoco pasaría la tarde con ella. Sabía que no era tan idiota como para arriesgarse a ir al hospital, sabiendo que estaría la Quinta Hokage y que reconocería que no eran de la aldea, o por lo menos no de ese tiempo.

Los minutos de tranquilidad siguieron hasta que empezó a sentir un ruido muy cerca de donde estaba. Su primer pensamiento era que podía ser su compañera así que se paró de su sitio, listo para volver juntos al hospedaje, pero se encontró frente a dos personas que no esperaba ver tan pronto, y aunque eran demasiado familiar para él, los podía notar muy distintos a su época.

\- Tíos.. – Dijo por lo bajo Itachi con los ojos apenas abiertos más de lo normal, mostrando su sorpresa.

\- Ey.. ¿Quién eres tu..? – Pregunto un joven de su misma altura, con dientes afilados y dos marcas rojas en la cara, a la vez que venía acompañado de un inmenso can que caminaba a su lado.

\- Kiba.. – Escucho al otro sujeto que también venia y que apenas se notaba su rostro por la inmensa gabardina que llevaba y los lentes negros que dejaban ver sus ojos – No deberías comenzar una conversación de ese modo..

\- No tienes que ser tan molesto Shino.. – Gruño molesto Kiba – Solo pregunte quien era y nada más.. – Volvió a ver al pelinegro – ¿Y..? ¿Qué haces aquí..? – Miro algo desconfiado.

\- Yo.. – Empezó a explicar Itachi – Yo estaba entrenando con Hinata-san en este lugar..

\- ¿Eh..? – Lo miro con curiosidad el de las marcas en la cara – ¿Que hacías con Hinata-chan..?

Escuchar que aquel chico estuvo con la peliazul, hizo que ambos amigos prestaran más atención a sus palabras, uno de forma impulsiva y el otro más analítico ya que aquel joven tenía ganada su atención.

\- Dijo que estaban entrenando.. – Respondió Shino antes que el chico, mientras se acomodaba las gafas, observándolo mejor ya que había algo raro en él, pero no podía decir exactamente a que se podía deber aquello.

\- ¡Eso ya lo escuché! – Grito molesto Kiba mientras encaraba a su amigo – ¡Es solo que no entiendo porque estaba entrenando con ella!

\- Solo.. – Siguió Itachi a la respuesta de su tío – Le pedí que entrenáramos y ella propuso que fuera aquí.. – Sabia que no mentía pero quería asegurarse de que sus tíos le creyeran – Si quieren pueden preguntarle a ella.. ahora debe estar en el hospi..

Poco más pudo decir Itachi, no logro terminar su frase cuando se vio volteado en el suelo, con un inmenso perro sobre él, lamiéndole toda la cara con una sonrisa y sus achinados ojos que parecían más que emocionados. Los dos miembros masculinos del equipo ocho, se sorprendieron ante tal muestra de afecto por parte del perro y les parecía completamente extraño el tipo de comportamiento con alguien que no conocía o que había visto por primera vez, sin una interacción anterior a ese momento.

\- Ey.. Ey.. Ey.. Tranquilo Akamaru.. – Dijo Kiba nervioso por lo que podía pasar si su perro seguía así con su comportamiento.

\- Esta todo bien.. – Dijo Itachi sin poder evitar sonreír apenas mientras acariciaba detrás de la oreja al inmenso can. Si era honesto, no tenía problemas con su comportamiento, lo conocía de toda la vida y aunque el perro no hablara, estaba seguro de que algo en él lo reconoció, resultándole familiar de alguna forma – Akamaru.. – Lo llamo despacio – Guarda el secreto por mí.. – No sabía si lo entendía, pero si su presentimiento de que él supiese la verdad era cierto, no podía arriesgarse.

\- Lo siento mucho.. – Se disculpo Kiba mientras movía al perro de encima del chico – No suele comportarse así.. no suele ser de este modo normalmente..

-No hay problema.. – Respondió Itachi mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía un poco el pasto que aún tenía en su ropa – Es bastante cariñoso.. – Trato de sonar normal.

\- Solo con Hinata suele serlo.. – Dijo Shino sin apartar su mirada del joven ya que todo le seguía pareciendo muy extraño.

\- Entonces.. puede ser por haber estado con ella entrenando.. – Respondió Itachi pensando rápido en alguna excusa para que su tío la creyera, aunque sabía que era imposible engañar de esa forma al olfato de Akamaru.

No pudo evitar recordar, las veces que su madre le decía lo inteligente que era su amigo y ahora lo veía con más razón y no solo cuando los descubría a él y a su amiga, en alguna travesura que ella comenzaba y él quedaba expuesto de gratis. Nunca había dudado de la inteligencia de su tío, pero ahora entendía que no era mentira cuando decían que su tío Neji, el Nara y su tío Shino, eran de los más inteligentes, rozando con ser genios. Su padre también entraba en esa lista, pero su temperamento lo hacía parecer más impulsivo que inteligente. Aun así, esperaba que su respuesta rápida, fuera suficiente para darle tiempo de pensar en algo más.

\- Debe ser eso.. – Dijo Kiba creyendo al instante su excusa – En fin.. ¿Quién eres..? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes..

\- Lamento no haberme presentado.. – Se disculpo con una pequeña reverencia ya que sus modales estaban muy arraigados en su ser – Soy.. Tochiro – Recordó que nombre falso había dado antes.

\- Tochiro.. – Dijo Kiba repitiendo su nombre – Bueno.. Es un placer conocerte.. – Sonrió de forma perruna – Mi nombre es Kiba.. este perro repentinamente cariñoso es Akamaru y él.. – Dijo señalándolos – Es mi compañero Shino.

Itachi no pudo evitar corresponder el saludo con una corta reverencia ya que de esa forma le habían enseñado toda su vida, pero siempre de un modo amable. Aunque podía notar que, para sus tíos, no era algo común ver tal comportamiento e incluso su madre ya le había dicho que era bastante educado para lo que eran todos los de su edad y ahora lo entendía mejor. Quizás en el futuro si estuviesen acostumbrado a verlo saludar o hablar de esa forma, pero ahora, en este tiempo, ninguno parecía conforme con eso.

Estuvo a punto de explicar su comportamiento, cuando el grito de alguien más se sintió a lo lejos, sorprendiéndolos a los cuatros.

\- ¡OYE TEME! – Escucharon todos e Itachi solo pudo negar con la cabeza por el descuido de su compañera, pero agradecía que por lo menos no haya gritado su nombre

\- Idiota.. – Dijo por lo bajo sabiendo que no debía decir aquello, pero le era difícil controlarse con su amiga.

\- Así que aquí estabas.. – Dijo la rubia sin prestar atención al alrededor – Vine para que fuéramos a comer.. podemos pasar por Ichir.. – Guardo silencio de golpe cuando reconoció con quienes estaba su compañero – E.. Ellos.. son..

\- ¿Te conocemos..? – Pregunto confundido Kiba por el extraño comportamiento de la recién llegada ya que por un momento pensó que era Naruto el que gritaba y el que quizás estaba usando su pervertido jutsu, pero no parecía ser el caso.

\- ¿Yo..? Emmm.. ¿No..? – Dijo con nerviosismo la rubia de dos coletas, sin saber que decir por su descuido, además de que podía ver al gigantesco perro blanco, sonreírle mientras movía la cola con alegría, cosa que la hizo tragar saliva con dificultad de verse descubierta.

\- Ella es Hizumi.. – Aclaro Itachi rápidamente – Es.. Mi novia.. – Dijo con disgusto en su voz, a la vez que su tono demostraba que tan descontento estaba con esa mentira.

\- ¿Podrías decirlo con más alegría no te parece idiota..? – Dijo Kuzami con una sonrisa forzada además de hacer sonar sus dedos en una clara señal de que dirigiría un puñetazo a su compañero.

Kiba miro confundido a los dos chicos que recién conocía y no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera sola.

\- ¿Son pareja y se tratan de ese modo..? – Pregunto Kiba sin poder creerlo.

\- No deberías meterte en relaciones ajenas Kiba.. – Dijo Shino con tono serio mientras miraba a la recién llegada ya que le daba la misma extraña sensación que el otro chico, además de que ese comportamiento era bastante similar al de otra persona, sin contar con el parecido que veía.

\- Eso es cierto.. – Dijo Kuzami alegre de que el amigo de su padre, la salvara de tener que aclarar el porqué se trataban de ese modo, pero la personalidad de su padre, solía aparecer cuando más nerviosa estaba – Es como dice Shino-sens.. – Se callo rápidamente de nuevo al darse cuenta que volvía a hablar de más y no pudo evitar mirar a Itachi que ahora la miraba con enojo por lo que decía.

\- ¿Acaso.. dijiste.. Sensei..? – Pregunto Kiba y sentía que esos dos solo lo hacían hablar con preguntas ya que todo ese comportamiento era muy extraño, hasta para él.

\- Di.. Digo.. – Trato de pensar rápido la rubia – Ha.. Hablo como todo un sensei.. se.. se nota la sabidurías en sus palabras.. – Termino sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos al sentir que era la mejor excusa que daba, sin notar como Itachi quería matarla por ser tan torpe.

\- ¿Como sabes mi nombre..? – Dijo Shino, preguntando por primera vez en toda esa conversación ya que las palabras de la chica lo sorprendieron y solo basto esa pregunta para que la recién llegada cambiara su postura segura para una dubitativa que lo dejaba con más intriga.

\- Yo.. – Ahora si no podía pensar en algo rápido ya que la mirada, que de por si no podía ver por los lentes, le daba la misma sensación de cuando se mandaba alguna travesura y él la descubría para luego llamar a su madre ya que su padre siempre terminaba riéndose con ella.

\- Nosotros.. – Comenzó Itachi viendo como salía humo de la cabeza de su compañera por estar pensando demasiado en algo – Sabemos de ustedes por la guerra.. son los llamados héroes.. – Recordó la actitud de su tío y eso podía ser un poco más beneficiario para que las cosas cambiaran de foco – Es por eso que los conocemos.. O bueno.. Sabemos quiénes son pero aun así nos gustaría alguna vez platicar con ustedes.. – No podía negar que quería conocer a sus tíos en esa época.

\- Oh.. – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa al sentirse tan famoso y el pequeño rubor en su rostro, lo delataba – Bueno.. Lo cierto es que somos geniales.. Nadie puede negar que somos los más fuertes de todo Konoha.. – El orgullo que tenía por sus palabras, era notable.

\- Estas exagerando Kiba.. – Dijo Shino negando con la cabeza por la actitud de su amigo y compañero – No dejes que la fama se te suba a la cabeza..

\- Vamos Shino.. – Dijo Kiba sin borrar su sonrisa ya que ni las palabras de su amigo, cambiaria lo que sentía – Todos saben que somos los mejores.. incluso fuera de la aldea lo saben..

Kuzami no pudo evitar reírse ante la actitud de sus sensei, de cómo parecían ser iguales en el futuro, pero, aunque claro con la diferencia de la madurez, pero aun así podía ver las similitudes que compartían. Era divertido de verlos y estaba segura de que, si se los comentaba, ellos lo negarían, pero ahora al haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, tenía más razones para molestarlos como lo hacía su padre.

Por su parte, Itachi si conocía esa faceta de sus tíos, de Shino siempre fue así de serio y lo aconsejaba mucho con respecto a su padre y sobre sus ojos. Y de su tío Kiba, siempre había sido así de divertido o tener esa actitud divertida. Había compartido muchos momentos con él mientras estaba con su madre o cuando los visitaba en los dominios Uchiha. Incluso de chico, se había escapado más de una vez para ir a verlo y poder jugar con Akamaru, pero cuando su padre se enteró y lo descubrió, los regaño a ambos como niños pequeños. Aun podía recordar ese día y de no ser por su madre, lo más seguro es que ellos dos hubiesen llevado el reto a otro nivel.

\- En fin.. – Dijo Shino empezando a caminar de nuevo – Sera mejor seguir nuestro camino.. – Se detuvo para que Kiba lo siguiera.

\- Cierto.. – Recordó Kiba y por más que le gustaba sentirse famoso, había cosas que hacer – Estábamos de salida..

\- ¿Tienen una misión..? – Pregunto Itachi sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo que no debía decir nada, pero ver a sus tíos salir, siempre le generaba la misma pregunta.

\- Si.. – Respondió Kiba con una extraña sensación de familiaridad por la pregunta, parecía de verdad interesado en ellos – Volvemos mañana.. es una misión corta por suerte.. – Dijo levantando los hombros – Solo pasábamos por aquí pensando que encontraríamos a Hinata-chan antes de irnos..

\- Lamento haberlos entretenido.. – Se disculpo Itachi por haberles hecho perder el tiempo – Si no los distraía seguro les daba tiempo de ir al hospital a verla..

\- No es para tanto.. – Resto importancia Kiba viendo la disculpa del chico – Seguro solo la preocuparíamos.. no es una misión del todo..

\- Kiba.. – Lo silencio rápidamente Shino – Sera mejor irnos..

\- Claro.. – Respondió Kiba entendiendo que era mejor no decir nada de su misión, no es que fuera de algún rango secreto pero mientras menos se supiese, estaba seguro de que era mejor – Bueno.. Nos estaremos viendo en otro momento..

\- Sería un placer verlos de nuevo.. – Respondió la despedida Itachi con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar lo que realmente pensaba.

Apenas con un movimiento de manos, ambos miembros del equipo ocho, se fueron, acompañados del perro blanco, dejando al par de novios en el campo de entrenamiento. Itachi los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron por el camino y sin moverse del lugar, cambio su actitud bajo la atención de su compañera que parecía estar de la misma forma que él.

\- ¿Qué piensas..? – Pregunto Itachi analizando la situación algo extraña que se dio al último.

\- Shino-sensei siempre fue serio y reservado en cuanto a sus misiones.. – Dijo Kuzami mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al mismo lugar que su amigo – Pero algo me dice que su misión no es del todo segura para que actúe de esa forma.. Algo está sucediendo en la aldea en esta época.. – Tenia varias sospechas por lo que escucho de su tía y su madre que ya lo hablaría con él.

\- ¿No querías una aventura..? – Dijo Itachi mientras recogía sus cosas para volver al hospedaje.

\- Claro que la quería Teme.. – Dijo contrariada la rubia – Es solo que tengo la sensación de que algo malo está pasando..

\- También tengo la misma sensación Kuzami.. – Reconoció Itachi y ya tenía esa sensación cuando su madre le dijo que había más ANBU de lo normal – Pero no haremos nada.. se supone que no podemos interferir ¿Qué no? – Pregunto ya con sus cosas listas.

\- Supongo que no.. pero.. ¿Y si vemos algo raro..? – Pregunto la rubia temiendo que vieran algo durante esos días – No podemos simplemente ignorarlo..

\- Entonces esperemos que no pase eso.. – Respondió sin más Itachi empezando a caminar.

\- Bien.. – Cambio de actitud la rubia cuando vio a su compañero caminar – ¡Vamos por ramen!

\- Ya comí.. – Respondió rápidamente el pelinegro sin detener su andar.

\- ¡¿EEEEHH?! ¡Yo aun no! – Grito molesta la muchacha por ser la única en no alimentarse – ¡No puedes dejarme así!

\- Puedes ir a comer tu sola.. – Dijo Itachi algo molesto por el grito de la rubia además de que odiaba ir a comer ramen, al igual que su padre.

\- ¡Vendrás conmigo te guste o no! – Grito mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba por los campos.

Odiaba que lo arrastrara de esa forma y por lo general siempre terminaba en alguna pelea entre los dos, pero estaba seguro de que aprovechaba la situación ya que no el enfrentamiento llamaría muchísimo la atención y era lo que menos necesitaban ahora.

\- Kuzami.. Déjame.. – Dijo molesto el pelinegro.

\- Soy Hizumi aquí.. – Dijo como si nada la rubia, sin importarle el enojo de su compañero – Además eres mi NO-VIO.. así que compórtate como tal y acompáñame..

Itachi decidió guardar silencio y tratar de calmarse un poco, apelando a la poca paciencia que tenía. Mientras que la rubia, estaba con una sonrisa algo maligna sabiendo del enojo de su amigo y arrastrándolo primero por los campos, para pasar a las calles de la aldea. Estaba contenta de poder disfrutar por fin un delicioso tazón de ramen, adicción que compartía con su querido padre. Tan alegre estaba que no notaba como los aldeanos se le quedaban mirando con sorpresa por aquel comportamiento que estaban acostumbrados a verlo en otros dos que solían actuar de la misma manera.

Llegando al nuevo y mejorado local de Ichiraku, la rubia se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse con su padre de frente, que por lo visto tenía la misma idea que ella, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver que traía a su tío Sasuke de la misma manera que ella traía a su amigo, ambos dos los arrastraban del mismo modo y aquello era extraño en cierta forma.

\- ¿Que sucede..? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Itachi y Sasuke, de manera molesta por ser llevados así, pero no pudieron evitar el comentario al ver que sus compañeros rubios se detenían de golpe.

\- Raro.. – Dijeron al unisonó ambos rubios, por la situación casi de reflejo que estaban viendo.

Los dos rubios, caminaron los pocos metros que quedaban para encontrarse con la entrada del local y no pudieron evitar sonreír cuando salieron del asombro.

\- ¡Hizumi-chan! – Saludo Naruto soltando a su compañero por fin – ¿Vienes por algo de ramen..?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Saludo de la misma manera Kuzami, feliz de encontrar a su padre ya que en toda la mañana no lo había visto – Veo que tú también viejo..

\- ¿Eh..? ¿Como que viejo..? – Se pregunto Naruto, ligeramente ofendido porque le dijera eso cuando tenían la misma edad.

Kuzami no dijo nada más aun después de haber escuchado a su padre con ese comentario, al día de hoy seguía recriminándole por llamarlo así cuando era Hokage y no mostraba casi nada de respeto hacia él. Aun así, entraron al local, siendo ella la primera en entrar y buscaron una mesa donde todos se pudieran sentar cómodamente, rápidamente llego alguien a tomar su pedido, donde los rubios pidieron lo mismo de siempre sin notar que ambos habían pedido exactamente lo mismo, mientras que los pelinegros, luego de pedir apenas unos bocadillos de tomate, se encontraban sentados frente a frente, ambos con los brazos cruzados y sin hacer ningún movimiento, como si estuviesen a la defensiva constantemente.

El ambiente parecía, o más bien estaba completamente tenso y los rubios no sabían qué hacer con la situación que era tan obvia que incluso ellos la notaban. Naruto no pudo con el nerviosismo y comenzó a rascarse la nuca de manera nerviosa, esperando que su compañero, amigo y rival, no hiciera una escena en un lugar tan chico y apreciado para él.

Mientras que Kuzami enrollaba su cabello con su dedo, esperando que esos dos se comportaran ya que no estaba la madre del pelinegro para calmarlos o que, con su simple presencia, se evite un enfrentamiento.

Como si fuera una especie de salvación para calmar a los más nerviosos, la comida llego rápidamente y los rubios se dispusieron a empezar con su banquete mientras que los pelinegros no decían nada, ni se movían para comer sus bocadillos y estaban a la espera de cualquier movimiento del otro como si de esa forma se permitieran tirar todo por la borda.

\- ¿Mumedes mue mamlian..? – Pregunto con la boca llena Naruto.

\- Pues.. – Comenzó a hablar Kuzami antes de dar otro bocado – Yo estaba con Sakura-chan e Ino-chan.. y él estaba con.. – Lo pensó mejor antes de decir la verdad – Estaba entrenando..

\- ¿Emetrablas molo? – Pregunto de nuevo Naruto sin siquiera terminar de tragar el otro bocado, pero ahora mirando al novio de la chica.

Itachi no pudo evitar arquear una ceja cuando noto que le estaba hablando a él, pero lo que más le molestaba era lo asqueroso que quedaba que estuviese hablando de esa forma. Sabía que, si él llegaba a decir "A" con la boca llena, su madre lo regañaría o si algunos de sus familiares Hyugas se enteraban de que lo hizo, estaría en serios problemas. Aun así, con el desagrado a la vista, se vio en la encrucijada de que la pregunta iba dirigida a él y no había entendido absolutamente nada. Busco la mirada de su compañera para que lo ayudara y con lo que se encontró fue a ella devorando del mismo modo que el futuro Hokage.

Kuzami vio a su compañero apenas de reojo, mientras devoraba su platillo, y trato de tragar lo más rápido que pudo la comida, ahogándose un poco en el proceso y solo pudo golpearse apenas su pecho para lograr que pasara. Limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, como toda una dama, aunque lo que había demostrado recién no parecía ser una actitud de una mujer así, aclaro la duda de su compañero.

\- Pregunto si entrenabas solo.. – Dijo como si nada Kuzami para volver a lo que le importaba, pero la voz fría y seria de su tío, la detuvo justo antes de dar un nuevo bocado.

\- ¿Puedes entenderlo..? – Pregunto Sasuke incrédulo de lo que veía además del asco que tenía por lo que hacía su amigo. Él no había entendido nada y estaba a punto de golpearlo para que no fuera asqueroso pero la única chica en la mesa, parecía entender a su amigo cuando hablaba así.

\- Emmm.. Si.. – Respondió algo nerviosa Kuzami ya que su tío podía intimidarla un poco pero hacia lo posible para que no se notara, era una Uzumaki y nunca se dejaría intimidar por un Uchiha, o por lo menos en esa época no porque si hablaban del futuro, su tío si podía ser alguien difícil de tratar por todas las veces que le había intentado gastarle alguna broma – Verán.. Según mi madre es un milagro que entienda cuando hablan así.. pero creo que es la costumbre.. – Dijo con una sonrisa igual que la de su padre a la vez que sus ojos parecían brillar de alegría – Por lo visto.. mi padre siempre lo hizo.. – No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Hizumi.. – La llamo el pelinegro viendo que estaba hablando de más y rogaba que ninguno de sus padres, entendieran sus palabras o que por lo menos no ataran cabos sueltos por si seguía abriendo la boca.

A Sasuke le parecía extraño el comportamiento del pelinegro y empezaba a creer que esos dos escondían algo más, pero antes de poder seguir con esos pensamientos, el ruido sordo del plato de su compañero contra la mesa, lo distrajo haciendo que olvidara aquella idea.

\- Eso sí que estuvo delicioso.. – Gozo Naruto llevando sus manos a la pansa, mostrando lo satisfecho que estaba por el platillo – Por cierto.. – Volvía a ver al pelinegro de largos cabellos – Vi que tienes un par de katanas.. ¿entrenas con ellas..?

Como era costumbre, estaba a punto de responder la pregunta que iba dirigida a él, pero su amiga, había aprovechado esos segundos para terminar su plato y hablar por él, cosa que solía molestarle demasiado y ella lo sabía.

\- No viejo.. Suele llevarlas para que la gente le pregunte cosas como esas.. – Dijo con burla la rubia mientras se reía. Podía ver lo avergonzado que ahora estaba su padre y sonriendo, dirigió su mirada a su tío y recordó que ese tipo de comentario los había sacado de él cuando siempre se burlaba de su padre sin importarle nada ni rangos. Incluso llego a notar una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa por sus palabras, cosa que la hacía sentir que había aprendido bien.

\- Disculpe los modales de.. Ella.. – Dijo Itachi señalándola con el pulgar pero sabía que el tono que había usado no era para nada del agrado de su compañera – Pero si.. Entreno con ellas..

\- Ah.. Claro.. – Dijo Naruto recuperándose de lo que había dicho la chica y sin poder evitarlo, recordó las veces que la mayoría de sus amigos, le decían que dejara de hacer peguntas tan obvias, pero parecían que estas salían solas de su boca – Sabes.. – Dijo volviendo a su actitud de siempre y a su sonrisa – De nuestro grupo, solo Sasuke usa un arma como esa..

Itachi sabía perfectamente aquello ya que a fin de cuentas era su padre el que lo había entrenado además de que hace menos de unas horas, su madre también se lo había dicho. Aun así, no pudo evitar mirarlo, pero este solo fruncía el ceño como si aquel comentario fuera lo que necesitaban para decirse algo entre los dos.

\- Pero yo no necesito dos.. – Aclaro con arrogancia Sasuke al ver que su amigo quería compararlo con aquel sujeto – Con una sola soy mejor que cualquiera..

\- ¿Acaso eso es un desafío..? – Pregunto Itachi con la misma arrogancia que su padre y es que no se iba a dejar ganar esta vez.

\- No creo que puedas seguirme el ritmo.. – Respondió Sasuke con algo de sorpresa que no demostró, al ver la misma arrogancia que demostraba, reflejada en el pelinegro. Era tan parecida que, si no fuese que cambiaban algunas cosas en sus rasgos, diría que estaba frente a un espejo.

\- Diga el lugar y la hora.. – Lo desafío Itachi – Y le aseguro que será usted el que no pueda seguirme el ritmo.. – Se podía sentir a sí mismo, bastante animado de tener un enfrentamiento con su padre a esa edad y aunque no estaba siendo la mejor manera de empezar a conocerlo, si era el mejor modo al estilo Uchiha. Además, tenía que admitir que enfrentamientos así, siempre se dieron entre los dos por tener el mismo carácter a la hora de entrenar, pero ahora él no sabía que era su hijo, cosa que nunca le jugo como una ventaja, pero ahora menos que menos y podía demostrar que lo que su padre tenía, era más experiencia, claro si le ganaba.

\- Oi.. Oi.. Oi.. – Trataron de calmar las cosas, Naruto y Kuzami ya que podían sentir a sus amigos demasiados emocionados por demostrar cuál de los dos era mejor que el otro, pero a ninguno le parecía muy buena esa idea.

\- Mañana.. – Comenzó a decir el Uchiha de cabellos cortos – A las diez de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete.. – Se cruzo de brazos mirándolo con superioridad – Claro que si no te acobardas antes..

\- Lo veré ahí.. a esa hora.. – Afirmo Itachi pues no se iba a dejar ganar ni intimidar por la actitud de su padre, no cuando tenía la sensación de que podía ganarle – Además.. no crea que me acobardare frente a Uchiha Sasuke.. – Le aseguro – Solo hay una persona que me puede provocar miedo.. y.. esa no es usted.. – Completo recordando cuando se madre se molestaba, ahí sí que solía quedar tiritando del miedo ya que era peor que cualquier demonio y todo bajo la cara angelical que tiene, incluso su padre le llegaría a temer.

\- Mañana serán dos.. – Respondió Sasuke molesto de cómo le hablaba, sintiendo que eran demasiado parecidos.

Decir que la comida siguió normal después del pequeño desafío era una completa falacia. El clima era igual o peor de tenso que en un principio y eso lo podían asegurar los rubios, cuando agradecieron que el almuerzo terminara para cada uno tomar un camino distinto.

Ya dentro del hospedaje, un poderoso estruendo que hizo temblar todo el edificio, se sintió tanto que los demás huéspedes se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Acaso está aquí Tsunade-sama..? – Pregunto una de las mucamas mientras limpiaba los pasillos.

\- No que yo sepa.. – Respondió otra que la estaba ayudando.

Dentro de una habitación en particular, parecía que un león enjaulado estaba ahí. Se podía ver a una rubia caminando de un lado a otro, completamente molesta y enojada, haciendo temblar todo el suelo con una sola pisada mientras no paraba de gruñir.

\- ¡¿Te das una idea de lo estúpido que fue lo que hiciste?! – Pregunto molesta la rubia y se enojaba aún más cuando aquel joven la ignoraba – Luego dices que eres el genio del equipo..

\- No veo lo malo.. – Dijo como si nada Itachi mientras estaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y afilando sus katanas con una sonrisa.

\- Pensaste que sucederá si utiliza su Sharingan o si tu utilizas tu.. – No pudo terminar de hablar que fue interrumpida por su compañero.

\- No lo usara.. – Aseguro el pelinegro – Lo conozco.. querrá demostrar que es mejor que yo con las katanas y por eso no lo utilizara..

La rubia se detuvo frente a su cama y soltando un sonoro suspiro, se calmó y se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

\- Espero que no te equivoques Teme.. – Miro el techo de su cuarto y se lamentó, por primera vez en su vida, de haber ido por ramen – Esto es una muy.. muy.. mala idea.. – Dijo por lo bajo sin notar aun la sonrisa de su compañero que aseguraba una victoria.

 **/-/**

 **Helloooouuu! ¿Quién me extraño en esta historia? jejejej.. ¡Perdón! Pido mil disculpas por haber dejado tan abandonada esta historia.. si le soy sincera, me había olvidado de ella.. ii cuando me acordaba, también me surgían otras historias ii cada vez la dejaba más ii más de lado.. pero ahora no será más así.. ¡LO PROMETO! Tratare de actualizarles más seguido.. es mi propuesta de año nuevo jejejej..**

 **Bueno.. espero que les guste este capitulo ii que si lo esperaban, no les desilusione..**

 **Gracias por seguir dándole amor a la historia, por los follow ii los favoritos así que no los defraudare ii la continuare para que conozcan el final.**

 **En fin.. Como no recuerdo de que hablábamos la última vez que escribí, paso a decirles lo importante de cada capitulo.. Si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **Ah ii si la historia es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.**

 **ii para aclarar otra cosa de la historia, lo que Naruto dice mientras habla con la boca llena es:**

 **-Ustedes que hacían..?**

 **-Entrenabas solo..?**

 **Ahora si los saluditos que debo de no sé cuando..**

 **Akime Maxwell! Yo soy fiel a algunas parejas cannon pero quede enamorada del SasuHina así que si te gustan historias así, me veras seguido.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Xiomey Uchiha Hyuga! Ya verán que paso con Hinata ii Naruto.. ii me dirán si estaba justificado Sasuke al reclamarle así o no.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **SH19! Perdón por haber demorado tanto con la actualización pero llego jejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **XukiUchiha! Si con el encuentro te querías morir, no quiero saber cómo te pondrá con lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo jejejej.. ii todas las intrigas se resolverán, lo prometo.. ii sobre una Hinata ganadora en comer ramen.. no lo sé todavía jejejej no se si surja la situación, pero si pasa, será dedicada a tu dida jejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Tsuki-shin! Todo pero todo tu comentario esta tan en lo cierto jejejej.. que bueno que un poco se entendió la idea ii te aseguro que se irá desarrollando. Siempre sentí que a Sasuke le cuesta abrirse de esa forma por todas las mentiras.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Restia32! Pero tranqui que Hinata le hará entender las cosas como corresponde.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **AlenDarkStar! Se dará cuenta, estoy segura pero con un poco de escarmiento jejejej.. es gracioso imaginarlo celoso de su propio hijo sin saberlo jejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **UchihaYumiko-chan! No fue pronto, pero si actualice :) ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Lina! Espero que la puedas leer ii prometo no demorar más de medio año por una actualización jejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Sara-nadia! La actualización llego.. tarde.. pero llego jejejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Guest (Sorry así me sale)! No la dejare por nada en el mundo ii actualizare pronto.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Joss Lina! Gracias por leerla tantas veces ii te juro que no la abandonare.. Actualizare pronto.. o lo intentare pero medio año no voy a demorar esta vez jejejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

El sol comenzaba a salir y un pelinegro abría lentamente sus ojos, sabiendo el día que le esperaba. Sus largos cabellos enmarañados, le demostraban que había estado moviéndose mucho durante su sueño, y supuso que se debía a que estaba a pocas horas de enfrentarse a su padre en un combate que, si bien en un principio estaba ansioso y confiado, no podía negar que algo de preocupación le traía. Su amiga, la cual ahora estaba desparramada en su propia cama, con su pijama de tazones de ramen y un gorrito anaranjado con la cara de Kurama, le había dicho lo peligroso que podía ser si su padre usaba el Sharingan ya que él se vería obligado a utilizar su doujutsu, cosa que delataría la realidad de su persona. Pero confiaba en la arrogancia y orgullo de su padre para demostrar que él era el mejor con aquellas armas, utilizando solo eso y nada más. O por lo menos eso esperaba realmente.

Vio la hora en un pequeño reloj y notó que faltaban tres horas para ese enfrentamiento así que decidió relajarse un poco, tomando una buena ducha de agua helada para relajar sus músculos y no estar tan tenso por lo que vendría. Una vez bajo la lluvia de la regadera, se detuvo a pensar que es lo que realmente haría o como encararía el encuentro, pero lo único que venía a su mente, era no dejarse ganar por nada en el mundo. Aun si se quedaba sin energía, él la sacaría de donde fuera para no dejarse ganar ni vencer por ninguno de sus ataques. Lo conocía lo suficiente y podía saber cómo era para entrenar, conocía sus movimientos, pero tristemente, después de tantos años de ser su hijo, seguía sin conocer su punto débil. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, diría que era su madre o su hermana. Ellas dos podían hacerlo temblar ya sea en cualquier situación, incluso él o sus hermanos, pero a menor medida, alegando que debían ser fuertes y los mejores.

Al cabo de una hora, salió del baño, con sus pensamientos un poco más claros y vio a su amiga que recién se despertaba, estirando sus brazos para despertar su cuerpo.

\- Buen día.. – La educación estaba bien arraigada en él, así que no podía cambiar mucho.

\- Buen día Teme.. – Saludo la rubia entre bostezos y vio a su amigo ya arreglado y recordó lo que pasaría ese día – Cierto.. El enfrentamiento.. – Dijo aun preocupada de lo que podría pasar.

\- No es para tanto.. – Resto importancia el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a la puerta para ir por algo de comer.

Kuzami no dijo nada y dejo que su amigo saliera, sabiendo a donde iba y que le traería algo para ella, como siempre que salían de misión. Aún seguía contrariada por lo que iba a pasar así que sabiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera el pelinegro, hizo un clon de sombra de ella misma, y le encomendó que buscara a su querida tía para que detuviera esa locura.

Su clon salió por la ventana en un segundo y en menos de un suspiro su amigo volvió con dos bandejas de desayuno. Rápidamente se puso nerviosa de lo que había hecho y pensó que la descubriría, pero nada de eso paso. Un poco más tranquila, le dijo que primero se daría un baño y después comería. Estaba por largar el agua cuando el ruido de su amigo, del otro lado de la puerta, la detuvo.

\- No servirá de nada.. ni tu ni tu clon sabe dónde vive.. – Dijo sin más el pelinegro escuchando como su amiga maldecía su estupidez.

La hora estaba cerca, solo faltaban quince minutos y ambos viajantes del tiempo, ya estaba en ese lugar esperando por el ultimo Uchiha en ese tiempo. La rubia seguía nerviosa y tristemente el genio del equipo tenía razón y su clon aún no había logrado encontrar a su tía por ningún lado. Estaba por repetirle que no era una gran idea lo que estaba por hacer, cuando el otro Uchiha, llego de repente, sorprendiéndolos, o bueno a ella, ya que su amigo parecía estar pendiente de su llegada.

El lugar lo conocían muy bien, era su campo de entrenamiento también con su sensei, que por cierto aun no lo habían visto por ningún lado y esperaba verlo pronto para ver cómo era en esa época. Aun así, su mente ahora estaba en el enfrentamiento que menos quería presenciar.

\- Veo que viniste.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke. Su ropa de entrenamiento, demostraba lo serio que se estaba tomando aquel encuentro, y que su contrincante estuviese igual, le daba una mezcla de sensación al ver que por lo menos tenía agallas para presentarse, pero le molestaba que se creyera capaz de hacerle frente.

\- Le dije que no le tenía miedo.. – Respondió Itachi al momento sabiendo que ambos estaban esperando el encuentro.

\- Entonces empecemos.. – Dijo Sasuke desenvainando su katana.

\- Bien.. – Lo imito Itachi, con la diferencia de que él, desenvaino dos.

\- ¡ALTO! – Grito la rubia metiéndose entre los dos – Aun falta..

\- No te metas.. – Se molesto Itachi de que su amiga interfiriera en algo que no le era de su incumbencia. Sabía por qué lo hacía, pero no quería más interferencias, y en definitiva él era quien busco también el enfrentamiento.

\- ¡TEME! – Todos escucharon el grito de otro rubio que llegaba corriendo, y cansado, tanto que regulo su respiración cuando llego a ellos, descansando sus manos en sus rodillas, estando ligeramente encorvado – Llegamos a tiempo..

\- ¿Llegamos..? – Preguntaron ambos pelinegros que no entendía esa nueva interrupción.

Como si fuera la respuesta que pidieron, vieron llegar a más ninjas, de todas las edades y rangos que parecían interesados en ver aquel combate. Algunos, con cara conocida, otros no tanto, y menos para Itachi que si no fuera por sus tíos o los amigos de sus padres, no reconocería como eran en esa época.

Todos tomaban asiento a un costado, con una distancia prudente para lo que significaba aquello, pero más que nada, para alejarse de la mirada asesina del ultimo Uchiha que no parecía nada contento con lo que sucedió.

\- Dobe.. ¿Qué significa esto..? – Pregunto molesto el Uchiha creyéndose un payaso de circo que estaba a punto de divertir a un montón de idiotas.

\- Bueno.. – Se rasco la mejilla Naruto, fingiendo una inocencia que no tenía – Algunos se enteraron de esto.. y bueno.. no me creyeron cuando les dije que no era yo con quien pelearías.. – Recordó cambiando un poco las cosas, sabiendo que él es quien lo había comentado pero prefería ver el combate esta vez y no participar, por si se volvía a destruir algo – Insistieron en venir..

\- Eres un.. – Sasuke estaba por golpearlo sabiendo que mentía, pero la rubia que antes interrumpió, lo volvió a interrumpir.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Hinata-chan..?! – Pregunto casi desesperada, no estaba en ese grupo de recién llegados así que quería encontrarla para que detuviera esto.

\- ¿Eh..? ¡Hizumi-chan! – La saludo amablemente Naruto antes de responderle – Creo que esta con Sakura-chan.. dijo que ambas irían a desayunar a un nuevo local cerca de Ichiraku.. – Recordó Naruto cuando fue a invitarla a la pelea, pero ella lo interrumpió diciéndole que ya había hecho planes y ni siquiera quiso escuchar de la pelea.

\- Gracias.. – Se concentro para poder comunicarse con su clon, técnica que había perfeccionado de su padre y le era una útil forma de comunicarse con ellos.

\- No me interesa este maldito circo que montaste Naruto.. – Dijo con ira y molestia el Uchiha y miro a su contrincante – Empecemos..

\- Claro.. – Nunca se lo diría, pero estaba en completo de acuerdo con él ya que también se sentía que estaba siendo una especie de atracción y no le gustaba.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando vieron a ambos jóvenes colocarse frente a frente, con no más de diez pasos entre ellos. Se podía sentir el ambiente tenso y en cierta forma, todos se sentían completamente ignorados por ellos dos.

Mas de uno, comento el increíble parecido entre ambos y como parecía que sin comunicarse nada, se entendían claramente, ya que cuando en sus relojes, marcaron las diez en punto, solo una inmensa polvareda se levantó en el lugar y sintieron un fuerte ruido de cuchillas chocando entre sí en un simple segundo.

Solo eso sintieron, pero al ver que la polvareda de tierra se iba desapareciendo de a poco, vieron como la espada del Uchiha, estaba entre medias de las dos del otro chico que competía con él, formando una equis con ellas. El duelo había comenzado y nadie se lo había esperado, pero ellos dos si lo tenían en claro.

Con bastante esfuerzo que no mostro en ningún momento, Itachi empujo a su padre con sus katanas y ambos se alejaron, dejando un pequeño rastro de su recorrido en el suelo. Y en un parpadeo, volvieron a chocar sus katanas, haciendo que chispas salieran de aquel contacto.

Sasuke debía admitir que un poco sorprendido lo tenía aquel chico. Tenía un excelente control en ambas manos para manejar de aquella forma las katanas, como si fuesen una parte más de su cuerpo, una extensión de sus brazos y como tal, sabia usarlas. Una pequeña sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro cuando de nuevo esquivo otro de sus ataques y ahora volvía a arremeter a él. Corrió para encontrar algún punto donde golpearlo, pero en cierta forma, sentía que conocía sus movimientos. No necesitaba de su Sharingan para saber lo que haría porque, así como sentía que él lo conocía, también sentía que conocía esos movimientos, con la diferencia de uno que otro momento que lo veía dudar apenas. Esos momentos eran los que aprovechaba para encontrar un punto donde romper aquella defensa que tenía.

Corriendo de lado a lado, logro marearlo lo suficiente para desestabilizarlo, golpeando su mano derecha para que soltara una de sus katanas y aprovecho el momento para logar un corte en su abdomen, del mismo lado que ya no tenía aquella arma.

\- Tachi.. – Dijo por lo bajo Kuzami viendo a su amigo herido y se concentró con más energía para apresurar a su clon y que diera con su tía.

El combate no parecía muy nivelado del todo, pero Itachi no se daría por vencido de ninguna manera. Demostraría que su padre no era invencible, que él podía ganarle, que, aunque sea una vez, él le ganaría.

En otro lado de la aldea, una pelirosa y una peliazul, salían muy contentas del nuevo local de comida que había abierto luego de las remodelaciones y estaban bastante complacidas con resultados de los dueños. El lugar era increíble, bien decorado y con buena armonía, y ni hablar de la comida.

Pero su día de amigas, se había visto interrumpido cuando dos muchachos se aparecieron frente a ellas. La pelirosa no dijo nada, pero podía ver a esos dos jóvenes que no podían hacer mucho si no tenían a la peliazul cerca. Misión que tomaban sin ella, era luego, una segura charla a detalle de lo que habían hecho y aunque uno parecía más serio de lo normal, podía ver que también extrañaba a su amiga en las misiones. Los escuchaba hablar entre ellos de una forma tan amena que no quiso ni interrumpirlos, pero alguien más si pensaba hacerlo.

\- ¡HINATA-CHAN! – Sintieron los cuatros un grito desesperado y voltearon a ver a la recién llegada.

Estaba completamente despeinada y cansada. Parecía que llevaba corriendo por horas y en cierta forma fue así. Además de que ya llevaba una hora desde que inicio el combate y por fin la encontraba.

\- ¿Hizumi-chan..? – La llamo Sakura sorprendida de su presencia.

\- Tienen que venir conmigo.. – Dijo tratando de respirar normal, pero le costaba. Podía ver que la miraban con inquietud al no saber que pasaba así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se aclaró un poco – Ita.. Digo.. Tochiro está peleando con ti.. Digo con Sasuke.. – Evito decir los verdaderos nombres, pero entre el cansancio y la agitación, no estaba pensando del todo bien.

Todos se sorprendieron por la información, unos más que otros ya que no entendían que podía pasar por la cabeza del Uchiha para enfrentarse así. Sakura se preocupó un poco, conociendo a su amigo y más que nada por lo que habían vivido hace dos días y no quería que llegaran a ese punto. Pero de todas las reacciones, la que menos se esperaron fue la de Hinata que prácticamente su rostro se volvió a un más pálido de lo que era, sintiendo que aquel muchacho podía salir gravemente herido.

\- ¿Donde..? – Fue todo lo que dijo adelantándose a sus amigos y mirando con desesperación a la rubia que le dio tal noticia.

Kuzami asintió rápidamente y comenzó a guiarlos, viendo que los cuatros la seguían, pero había algo en la actitud de Hinata, que la hacía temer todo lo que estaban haciendo. Realmente parecía preocupada, pero era la misma preocupación que vio una vez cuando ella ingreso al hospital con complicaciones en el embarazo de los mellizos y también hizo la misma cara de preocupación que ahora. Ahora empezaba a entender cuando aquel pergamino que los llevo a ese tiempo, estaba en fase de pruebas, empezaba a creer que realmente podían cambiar las cosas o que por lo menos los vínculos estaban aun sin que ellos lo supieran o sin que nazcan aún.

Llegaron al lugar y rápidamente el clon de la joven, desapareció frente a ellos y vieron lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel campo de entrenamiento.

\- No puede ser.. – Dijo Hinata por lo bajo al ver como el campo de entrenamiento estaba algo destruido, la gente sorprendida, algunos gritando y otros temiendo, pero, sobre todo, al ver como ambos pelinegros estaban casi agotando su chacra a la vez que se los veía con varios cortes y heridas aun sangrando.

Itachi trataba de mantenerse de pie, tenia una herida en el abdomen, varias cortadas en el brazo izquierdo y un par en las piernas. Estaba cansado, nunca pensó que, aun compartiendo la misma edad, le costara vencerlo y aquello lo frustraba de sobre manera. No quería creer que su padre era inmortal, que nadie podía hacerle frente, no aceptaba aquello, era frustrante, pero estaba empecinado en demostrar que, si podía esta a la par de él, quizás como un deseo infantil, un deseo de demostrar que podía ser como él. No estaba seguro ya pero ahora el único consuelo que le quedaba, era que él se encontraba en igual condiciones. Lo podía ver cansado, al igual que él, pero aun así parecía mas entero. De todas maneras, que estuviese así no significaba nada, ninguno había usado sus armas mas letales, sus ojos, ninguno de los dos lo utilizo, habían hecho un pacto silencioso que solo seria un enfrentamiento de katanas y aun así no había podido ganarle.

Decidió hacer un ataque mas con lo que le quedaba de energía, pero su padre lo repelió como si nada, logrando que él cayera al suelo de espaldas. Los gritos de esos idiotas que estaban disfrutando de un espectáculo al que no habían sido llamados, se sentía y eso lo provocaba aún más. Trato de levantarse, las piernas le temblaron al igual que sus manos y con pesadez, sus katanas se cayeron, pero él no. Seguía de pie. Su padre estaba también respirando con dificultad, pero aun con su arma en mano, de pie viéndolo de una manera extraña, no parecía contento con el resultado. Estaba seguro que por lo menos, no se esperó cansarse tanto.

El grito de su tío Naruto sonó en todo el campo, dando por ganador a su padre y aunque quisiera decirle que no era así, tampoco podía hacer mucho. Su vista se empezó a nublar un poco y sin que lo planease, cayo de cara al suelo.

\- ¡TEME! – Escucho el grito desesperado de su compañera, la reconocía donde fuera y sabia que era ella la que grito.

Levanto apenas la cabeza en su dirección, para verla correr a él, mientras los demás parecían algo preocupados y aun costado, su madre lo miraba con temor, temblando y quiso decirle que estaba bien, que la rubia solo exageraba, pero otro grito lo sorprendió.

\- ¡SASUKE-KUN! – Ahora era su tía la que gritaba, no podían negar que eran madre e hija esas dos y vio como su padre también caía, pero de rodillas, sosteniéndose con su katana.

Lo vio mirar en la misma dirección en donde estaba su madre y pudo ver como ambos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que la vio como negaba con la cabeza. Sintió que su compañera lo volteaba boca arriba y gruño por el dolor. Su tío empezaba a gritarle a todos para que se fueran.

\- Te lo mereces por idiota.. – Lo regaño la rubia, tratando de curar sus heridas más graves.

\- Tampoco es para.. ¡MIERDA! – Se quejo cuando la rubia le hizo doler a propósito. Solo en momentos así se olvidaba su comportamiento y se volvía igual que su padre.

\- Hay que llevarlo a mi departamento.. – Dijo otra voz que la conocía muy bien y un pequeño deje de regaño también estaba en esas palabras.

\- Hinata.. san.. – La llamo sorprendido de que estuviese ahí.

\- No hable.. – La orden indirecta que estaba en esas dos palabras, no le permitió contradecirla.

Con ayuda de ambas, se levanto del suelo, sintiendo que le dolía todo el cuerpo y se dejó guiar por ambas.

Atrás de ellos, un pelinegro trato de colocarse de pie de nuevo, sintiendo que otra vez se había equivocado en lo que hizo. Aquella victoria no tenia ese sabor, y no lo tuvo incluso antes de que llegara la peliazul. Pero verla como le negó con la cabeza cuando silenciosamente le decía que no había esperado esto, lo destrozo. Lo destrozo incluso mas que verla ahora irse con esa pareja que parecía poner todo de cabeza.

\- Teme.. deja que te ayudemos.. – Dijo Naruto tratando de hacerlo parar, pero él no quería eso, solo quería detener a la peliazul y explicarle algo que ni él sabía.

\- Esta vez te equivocaste feo Sasuke-kun.. – Lo regaño Sakura mientras lo curaba apenas – ¡Naruto! – Lo llamo cuando alejo a todos – Vamos a tu departamento para tratarlo..

\- Pe.. Pero.. – Dijo confundido el rubio – ¿No es mejor llevarlo al hospital..?

\- Si alguien lo ve así.. – Lo miro molesta y supo que su amiga también había pensado lo mismo – Podía meterlo en problemas.. – Miro donde se fue la peliazul con la parejita – Ambos podrían tener problemas por la magnitud de sus heridas..

\- No necesito su ayuda.. – Terco como era, se levantó sin su ayuda, pero no tenía más fuerzas y simplemente se fue para adelante.

No llego a tocar el suelo, ya que Naruto se puso en medio, haciendo que descansara en su espalda.

\- Parece que un poco si.. – Dijo con burla el rubio mientras la pelirosa también sonreía.

Los tres amigos salieron de ahí, fingiendo que ningún enfrentamiento se llevo a cabo en aquel lugar, aunque los destrozos de ahí iban a ser difícil de explicar luego.

Alejados de la escena, una peliazul ayudaba a que el joven se recostara en su pequeño sillón para que lo pudiesen tratar las heridas, tenia que sacarlo de ahí y curarlo en otro lado, no podía llevarlo al hospital sino ambos dos estarían en problemas y aunque ahora estaba enojada con el otro luchador, no quería que el Hokage los retara a ninguno de los dos.

\- Traeré el botiquín para limpiarle las heridas.. – Dijo Hinata aun molesta por la situación, pero quería ayudar.

\- Hinata-chan.. – La llamo la rubia.. – Yo iré por una muda de ropa nueva para él.. se lo encargo.. – Dijo sonriendo a su amigo.

\- Claro.. – Respondió Hinata y fue a buscar las cosas.

\- ¿Por qué te vas..? – Pregunto molesto el pelinegro.

\- ¿Que no es obvio..? – Pregunto con una sonrisa – Esta muy molesta y.. y.. tía Hinata da miedo cuando esta así.. así que.. – Sonrió ahora con nerviosismo – Suerte Teme.. – Y en un parpadeo desapareció del lugar.

\- Traidora.. – Gruño Itachi sentándose en el sillón, pero le dolía todo.

\- Quédese quieto.. – Otra vez ese tono de orden y molestia sentía en la voz de su madre y eso no le gustaba – Puede que duela un poco.. – Ahora su voz volvía a ser de preocupación.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza para no soltar groserías en frente de ella, pero parecía que era su forma de demostrarle cuan en desacuerdo estaba con lo que acababa de hacer. Casi una hora de tortura tuvo que soportar hasta que sus heridas estuvieron todas cuidadas, desinfectadas y vendadas. Ya era mas de medio día, y se sentía peor que cuando estuvo peleando. Descanso su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y guardo completo silencio. Su madre tampoco es que había hablado mucho en ese tiempo, su amiga no había vuelto y estaba seguro de que no lo haría hasta la tarde para darle tiempo a su madre de regañarlo como siempre.

\- Debe tener hambre.. – Soltó de repente su madre y volteo apenas a verla – Preparare algo..

El ruido de la cocina se sentía, sabía que cocinaría delicioso, de eso no había dudas, pero podía sentirla aun molesta con él. Con cuidado de no abrirse ninguna herida, la siguió a la cocina y se sentó en una de sus sillas frente a ella.

\- ¿No puede esperar..? – Pregunto con algo de burla la peliazul haciendo que sonriera, pero eso dolía aún.

\- Lo siento.. – No podía evitar disculparse, era su madre después de todo y no quería pasar esos días con ella molesta.

\- A mí no me debería pedir disculpas.. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Conmigo no lucho de esta forma..

\- Solo era un inocente enfrentamiento.. – Dijo con burla y vio como su madre se volteaba a verlo con el ceño fruncido – Bueno.. no tan inocente..

\- ¿Por qué..? – Pregunto dejando el agua en el fuego para hacer una sopa y los demás preparativos.

\- Solo.. – Soltó un sonoro suspiro que llamo la atención de su madre – Quería demostrar algo.. – Aquel rostro blanco, ligeramente molesto, le decía que quería más información que solo eso – Es frustrante no ganarle.. a alguien.. – Aclaro rápidamente, aunque la frustración solo era con su padre.

\- Siempre habrá gente más fuerte que nosotros.. – Dijo tomando asiento frente al joven – Por eso entrenamos.. pero no vamos por ahí peleando a muerte contra nuestros camaradas.. – Ella también suspiro con pesadez – Sasuke es uno de los ninjas mas fuerte de la aldea.. creo que el único que le hace frente o puede hacerlo sudar es Naruto-kun.. – Vio como el joven frente a ella apretaba los puños, un signo grande de cómo se sentía – O eso creí.. – Soltó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Que..? – No pudo evitar preguntar Itachi al ver su sonrisa.

\- Supongo que está a la altura de ellos dos.. – Volvió a decirlo – Nunca vi a Sasuke cansarse de esa forma.. – Con mejillas sonrojadas miro a otro lado al darse cuenta que dos veces lo llamo por su nombre cuando se supone que no hace eso – No vi toda la pelea.. pero por como quedaron.. puedo decir que fue muy pareja..

La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo presente y no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su madre lo estaba alentando, si, lo había regañado en un comienzo y se había molestado, pero ahora no lo estaba. Se sentía un poco mas tranquilo, su madre lo creía capas de estar a la altura de su padre, que si podía hacerle frente, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

\- Aun así.. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y controlando las hornallas – Si siento que fue muy imprudente.. ambos pudieron salir lastimados.. más lastimados..

Y ahí estaba el regaño de nuevo, las veces que escucho decirle la misma frase, no le alcanzaría los días que tenía ahí para contarle todas las historias. Siempre era lo mismo, un enfrentamiento, un duelo, una derrota para él y luego el regaño de su madre. Aunque en ese momento el regaño iba a los dos y no como ahora que solo él lo estaba recibiendo.

En otro lado de la aldea, en la casa de un rubio, todo el equipo siete entraba al lugar con un pelinegro que estaba bastante cansado como para quejarse.

\- Esta todo limpio.. – Dijo Sakura entrando al lugar – ¿Acaso paso algo Naruto..? – No pudo evitar preguntar.

\- Ey.. puedo limpiar cuando quiero.. – Se quejo el rubio mintiendo el motivo de aquella limpieza pero ya no tenia caso, sus planes habían cambiado el día anterior con el enfrentamiento de su amigo – Lo llevare a mi cama para que puedas curarlo..

\- Claro.. – Los siguió la joven, mientras sentía que su amigo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Naruto lo dejo con cuidado en el lugar dicho y moviendo su cuello, demostró lo pesado que era el pelinegro – Naruto ve por algo de ropa para que pueda cambiarse..

\- ¿Eh..? – Pregunto confuso de tener que irse, pero con la sonrisa de su amiga no le quedo más que aceptar – Esta bien.. en el baño hay un botiquín..

Ambos sintieron cuando el rubio se iba y con un suspiro Sakura busco el botiquín que le dijo Naruto para así empezar con su trabajo, pero no podía dejar las cosas, así como así.

\- Esta vez te luciste.. – Dijo con claro sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a desinfectar los cortes – No me sorprende que este enojada ahora..

\- Cállate.. – Ordeno molesto Sasuke, pero el ardor de sus heridas lo hizo sentarse y mirarla con enojo – ¡DEMONIOS SAKURA! ¡ESO DOLIO!

\- ¿Ah si..? – Se coloco de pie y se cruzó de brazos – No sabia que al gran Sasuke Uchiha le dolía una cortadita.. – Dijo con burla en cada palabra.

\- Me voy.. – Se molesto el Uchiha y trato de caminar pero al segundo paso cayo de nuevo – Mierda..

\- Eres un idiota.. – Se molesto Sakura ayudándolo a volver a la cama – Si te vas ahora.. solo se molestara más.. déjala que se calme un poco.. ella es.. distinta a todas.. – Sonrió pensando en su amiga – Es difícil hacerla enojar.. así que no sabemos cómo reacciona cuando eso sucede.. solo Kiba lo sabe a ciencia cierta.. – Siguió hablándole ahora que el Uchiha estaba más tranquilo – Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez.. si así querías demostrar algo.. solo demostraste ser un idiota..

Sasuke la escucho atentamente y era la misma palabra que aquel pelinegro le había dicho apenas lo conoció. Realmente se estaba comportando como un idiota, y no podía decir que era culpa de esos recién llegados porque no era así. Ya era un idiota de antes, desde poco mas de terminar con la guerra. Y lo único bueno que había logrado lo estaba destruyendo siquiera antes de empezar.

\- Habla con ella.. – Soltó de nuevo Sakura curándolo con mas cuidado viendo que ahora su amigo si escuchaba, como siempre, los golpes lo hacían recapacitar – Cuando se calme un poco..

\- No es fácil saber que.. – Quiso decir, pero esa maldita inseguridad tan impropia de él lo molestaba.

\- ¿Confías en ella..? – Pregunto con seriedad la pelirosa, pero su amigo no respondía – Si no lo haces entonces déjala tranquila.. no se merece eso.. ella te demostró cuanto te quiere..

\- Se fue con él en vez de.. – Pero su amiga lo interrumpió.

\- Claro que si.. era el mas herido.. – Dijo como si nada – Además.. solo Hizumi-chan fue a ayudarlo.. no iba a poder sola.. – Recordó que eso le llamo la atención ya que no parecían tener más amigos – Sasuke-kun.. – Soltó con un sonoro suspiro – Hina odia las injusticias.. y para ella este enfrentamiento no era justo.. siempre va a proteger al más deb.. – Empezó a decir creyendo que la preocupación de su amiga iba por ese lado.

\- No es débil.. – Respondió casi solo, sin darse cuenta – En la pelea no demostró eso..

Sakura se sorprendió de que lo animara de esa forma al otro chico, además de que nunca creyó que Sasuke Uchiha reconociera la fuerza de otra persona. Si ni a Naruto lo reconocía y eso que era el único que le hacia frente y que podía demostrarle un desafío, o por lo menos así era.

Pasado los minutos, Sasuke ya se encontraba curado, comiendo de las asquerosas cajas de ramen de su amigo que era lo único que tenia en ese lugar y tampoco quería arriesgarse a una comida preparada por su compañera. La amistad tenía un límite y ella parecía opinar igual. Cuando el ramen estuvo listo, por arte de magia, el rubio apareció con una muda de ropa para él. Comieron los tres como en los viejos tiempos, con él callado, el rubio gritando y devorando su comida, y su amiga riendo y aportando pequeños comentarios.

Ya en la tarde, con el atardecer, se fue a dar un baño en la casa de su amigo para ponerse la nueva ropa ya que la suya estaba un desastre, con rastro de tierra y sangre, no estaba orgulloso de lo que hizo, por primera vez no lo estaban.

\- ¿Como esta..? – Pregunto el rubio cuando se quedaron solos.

\- Pensativo.. – Dijo la pelirosa mientras le acercaba una taza de té que había preparado.

\- El teme da miedo cuando esta así.. – Dijo con burla Naruto.

\- Puede ser.. – Sonrió y luego de varios minutos, el pelinegro apareció – Sasuke-kun..

\- Me voy.. – Dijo tranquilo, o por lo menos ya estaba más tranquilo que antes.

Naruto estaba por decirle que lo acompañarían, pero su amiga lo detuvo diciéndole que lo dejara tranquilo. Estaba seguro de que esos dos guardaban un secreto de él y quería saberlo, pero la propuesta de ir por ramen a Ichiraku, no la pudo negar.

En otro lado de la aldea, ya hace una hora que la rubia había vuelto y se decepciono un poco al saber que su amigo no había recibido muchos regaños por parte de su tía, pero no podía decir nada. Solo espero que se bañara, se cambiara y sin poder irse aún, se sentaron a tomar el té.

\- Sera mejor irnos.. – Dijo Itachi de pronto, sabiendo que ya había molestado demasiado a su madre – Vamos Hizumi..

\- Oh.. bueno.. – Dijo devorando rápido un par de galletas que había preparado su tía y guardando otras para el camino – ¡Gracias por haberlo cuidado Hinata-chan!

\- No es nada.. – Sonrió la peliazul mientras que el pelinegro estaba molesto por ese comentario. Abrazo a la rubia en forma de despedida y no pudo evitar abrazar también al pelinegro – No se meta en problemas.. – Dijo despacio.

Itachi no pudo evitar corresponder el abrazo, extrañaba a su madre y saber que no importara el tiempo, ella se preocupaba por él, era una grata sensación.

\- Adiós.. – Se despidió y la rubia gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

Caminaron un poco mas y se encontraron de frente con los padres de Kuzami. Cuando los vieron, ambos corrieron para saludarlos, después de hablar un poco, Naruto dijo que estaban de camino a Ichiraku y los invitaba a ambos. Itachi podía ver la emoción en los ojos de su amiga así que solo declino diciendo que quería descansar por la pelea, pero les dijo que su supuesta novia si quería ir. Kuzami le sonrió al darle la oportunidad de estar con sus padres a solas y se despidió de él. Dejando a la futura familia Uzumaki, compartir un momento entre ellos, ya que de todas formas quería descansar.

Por otro lado, una peliazul juntaba toda la ropa sucia que había, la ropa de aquel chico que había cuidado todo el día, para lavarla ya que se había ofrecido. Quería además arreglársela para que no tuviese problemas ya que no podían volver a su casa hasta demostrarle a sus padres que ellos podían estar juntos. Le agradaba aquella historia de amor entre los dos chicos y con una sonrisa se iba al pequeño cuarto de lavado que tenía, pero el ruido en su puerta la volvió a la realidad. Dejando la ropa a un costado abrió la puerta encontrándose con la última persona que pensó que vería.

\- ¿Puedo pasar..? – Pregunto como si nada el pelinegro frente a ella y aquellos ojos negros, la tenían perdida – ¿Hyuga..? – Pregunto de nuevo cuando pasado un minuto, la joven ni se movía.

\- No sé si debas.. – Logro responder recuperándose del impacto general de verlo ahí – Yo estoy algo molesta conti..

\- Por favor.. – Pidió despacio, bajando la cabeza.

Hinata no pudo con eso y se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Le señalo el sillón y el pelinegro se sentó en una punta esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero la vio indecisa de aquella acción.

\- ¿Podrías sentarte..? – Pregunto con algo de fastidio, no quería que ella estuviese así.

\- Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.. – Soltó Hinata, llamando su atención y vio lo que le costo decirlo sin problemas – Pudieron resultar gravemente herido.. o a.. alguien.. pudo ha.. haber avisado a Hokage-sama.. y.. y ustedes.. y.. tu.. tener problemas..

\- Solo era un simple.. – Quiso justificarlo, pero ella no interrumpió.

\- No me vengas con un simple enfrentamiento.. – Se molesto Hinata – Sus heridas.. tus heridas.. no eran simples..

\- ¿Podrías sentar..? – Quiso pedir de nuevo, pero ella no lo dejo.

\- ¡NO! – Grito con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡NO SASUKE!

Sasuke no lo soporto mas y se paro para abrazarla. Era más pequeña que él, cabía en sus brazos y era el único lugar donde la quería ver, con él, pero no llorando, la quería abrazándolo de vuelta, acorrucada con él, no de esta forma.

\- Lo siento.. – Dijo de pronto besando sus cabellos azulados.

\- No.. no se.. porque se disculpan conmigo.. – Dijo entre sollozos, recordando que ambos se disculparon con ella.

\- Sera porque eres la mas afectada.. – Soltó como si nada el pelinegro – Hinata.. – Tomo de su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo, podía ver sus ojos rojos por el llanto y no dudo en limpiar su rostro – Lo siento.. se fue de las manos.. pero.. – No sabía como decirlo, él tampoco estaba feliz.

\- ¿Que..? – Pregunto Hinata al verlo tan contrariado.

El Uchiha la soltó y volvió a sentarse, descanso su cabeza en sus manos mientras que sus codos estaban pegados a sus rodillas, no sabía porque se sentía así, si era la mirada de la joven en el momento que estaba peleando o si fue el ver como termino la pelea.

\- Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata ahora si sentándose a su lado mientras acariciaba su espalda – ¿Que sucede..?

\- No se sintió bien.. – Confeso el Uchiha sin mirarla, solo con la vista en el suelo – No se sintió una victoria..

\- Quizás porque no lo fue.. – Dijo Hinata un poco más tranquila, Sasuke levanto la vista para verla y ella ahora le sonreía – No diría que ganaste.. – Sonrió casi con burla, pero no iba con esa intención.

\- Puede ser.. – Sonrió de lado mientras ahora apoyaba su frente en sus pechos y la abrazaba, poniéndola nerviosa – Además.. – Recordó como se sintió durante la pelea y aquella sonrisa desapareció – Con cada golpe que daba.. – El abrazo parecía cada vez mas necesitado por como la agarraba – Era como golpearme a mí mismo..

Hinata estaba nerviosa por la nueva posición en la que estaban, pero todo ese nerviosismo se fue cuando lo sintió tan afligido al pelinegro por primera vez. Solo pudo acariciarle la espalda mientras le devolvía el abrazo para consolarlo.

\- Qui.. quizás.. es porque.. – Hinata no sabia que decirle o mas bien ordenar sus ideas – La.. primera vez que lo vi discutiendo con.. con Hizumi-san.. él.. ellos.. parecían a una de tus discusiones.. a una discusión al estilo Uchiha-Uzumaki.. – Recordó con una sonrisa – Quizás.. el te admira y quiere ser como tu..

\- Es tu admirador no el mío.. – Respondió con una sonrisa pero la peliazul no lo tomo en broma y se paro de su lugar, alejándose de él – Hinata..

\- ¡BASTA! – Se molesto de nuevo Hinata por sus palabras.. – Vete ahora mismo Sasuke.. – No lo quería cerca si iba a seguir con lo mismo.

\- No me iré.. – Se puso serio Sasuke sabiendo que lo había arruinado de nuevo.

\- Si te iras porque no quiero verte.. – Dijo con dolor Hinata – No quiero verte nunca más..

Aquello calo hondo en el Uchiha y sentía que de verdad lo había arruinado.

\- Te dije que no me iré.. – Volvió a repetir viendo como la Hyuga hacia el intento de no llorar – Hinata escucha..

\- ¡NO! – Se canso Hinata – Me canse.. de verdad me canse.. ve.. vete.. – Vio al Uchiha ahí parado y no lo soportaba más – ¡QUE TE VAYAS!

\- ¡NO! – Grito ahora el Uchiha cansado de todo eso – No me voy a ir Hinata.. ¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta que te calmes y me dejes hablar de una maldita vez!

\- ¿Para que..? – Respondió con voz quebrada – ¿Para que vuelvas a dudar de mí..? ¿Para que me acuses de algo que no soy..? ¿para que me reclames algo que no puedo cambiar..? ¿para que Sasuke..? ¡¿para qué?!

Sasuke podía verla rota, lo había estropeado de verdad y ahora no quería ni verlo ni escucharlo. Hizo lo único que se le paso por la cabeza y corto cualquier distancia en un segundo y la abrazo con fuerza. La sentía luchar para soltarse, pegar pequeños golpes que no dañarían a nadie y sabia que era su forma de no ceder porque si lo quisiera lastimar, lo haría, claro que físicamente hablando porque sus palabras si lograron dañarlo, aunque se lo merecía.

\- Toda mi vida.. – Comenzó a hablar sintiendo como ella se calmaba – Me mintieron.. aun sabiendo la verdad.. me ocultaron cosas.. aprendí a no confiar en nadie.. – La sintió sollozar con eso ultimo – Pero tu.. cambiaste eso.. y.. asusta..

\- ¿Po.. Por qué..? – Pregunto a duras penas, Hinata.

\- Porque me vuelve un.. idiota.. – La palabra mas usada para definirlo últimamente – Confiar no es algo que se me de bien.. viví solo toda mi vida..

\- Eso.. no es.. – Quiso recordarles a sus amigos.

\- Si es cierto.. me aislaba aun cuando el Dobe o Sakura no me dejaban solo.. tener gente alrededor no significa estar acompañado.. – Soltó sabiendo lo que ella quería decirle.

Hinata entendió ese sentimiento, no podía ser injusta con él ya que sabia a lo que se refería con aquello. Ella lo había vivido con su familia por muchos años, así que no podía decirle nada en contra. Pero aun le dolía que no confiara en ella.

\- Sasuke.. – Tenia que preguntarle, sino, nada funcionaria – ¿Confías en mí..?

\- Si.. – Ni dudo esta vez en responder, confiaba en ella, en quien no estaría confiando ahora era en el mismo – Lo hago..

\- Gracias.. – Dijo Hinata ahora con lagrimas de felicidad, mientras lo abrazaba y ambos se sentaban en el suelo de aquel departamento, pero sin soltarse – Gracias Sasuke.. – Era lo único que quería escuchar de él.

\- Hinata.. – La llamo cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco y por ultima vez iba a tocar el tema que más inseguro lo volvía – Lo preguntare una sola vez.. y prometo no hacerlo nunca más.. – Dijo separándose de ella para verla a los ojos y cuando asintió siguió – ¿Soy un reemplazo..? – Era una estupidez, pero quería dejar todo aquello en el pasado de una vez por todas.

\- No.. – Respondió Hinata por primera vez tranquila ya que entendía la necesidad del Uchiha de escucharla y esperaba que esta fuera la última vez – No lo eres y nunca lo fuiste.. mis sentimientos ya habían cambiado antes de empezar a verte a ti.. – Esperaba que eso fuera la que necesitaba escuchar.

\- Gracias.. – Respondió el Uchiha, volviendo a abrazarla, y es que era eso lo que quería escuchar, lo que necesitaba. Sabia que el pasado no se podía borrar, sino muchas cosas cambiarían, pero no se podía hacer eso. Igual, esas palabras lograban calmarlo, ahora haría las cosas bien – Hyuga.. estarás conmigo de ahora en más..

Hinata lo escucho y se sorprendió, eso en su idioma era pedirle que tuvieran una relación, eso la alegraba, pero quería estar segura de que ambos entendían lo que significaba.

\- Sasuke.. sabes lo que significa eso ¿no? – Pregunto con duda de que las cosas luego salieran mal.

\- Confió en ti Hyuga.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke para verla a los ojos – confía en mi.. no lo arruinare de nuevo..

\- Si.. – Dijo con una sonrisa y unió su frente a la del Uchiha, sintiendo como sus narices se rozaba – Quiero estar contigo Sasuke..

Ahora si se sentía victorioso Sasuke, dejaría de lado esos demonios molestos que tenia y disfrutaría, no seria un idiota, ya nadie más se lo diría y se controlaría para demostrarle a su ahora novia que confiaba en ella, como ella confiaba en él.

Se levanto del suelo para ir a un lugar más cómodo pero la peliazul casi tropieza con varias ropas que había a un costado de ellos.

\- Cuidado.. – Le dijo cuando la sujeto para que no cayera – ¿Qué es eso..? – Pregunto con duda ya que no parecía ser ropa de ella.

\- E.. es.. la ropa de Tochiro-san.. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras lo veía esperando alguna reacción pero no decía nada – Me.. ofrecí a limpiarla y arreglarla para que no tuviese problemas..

\- ¿Con quien..? – Pregunto conteniendo su molestia.

\- Con sus padres.. – Aquello logro llamar la atención del pelinegro – Quieren demostrarle que son maduros.. ambos.. así que yo los ayudare para que no piensen que se mete en problemas..

\- Como sea.. – Dijo pasándole las ropas del suelo, no estaba contento, pero tenía que entender que esos fantasmas estaban en su cabeza porque el chico tenía novia.

\- Gracias.. – Agradeció Hinata mientras tomaba toda la ropa para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara el pelinegro.

Sasuke la vio perderse en el cuarto de lavado y suspiro sabiendo que se controlo muy bien para lo que venia haciendo. Se iba a dirigir al sillón a esperarla, pero algo llamo su atención.

Un hermoso relicario estaba en el suelo en donde la ropa estuvo minutos antes, supuso que seria de aquel chico y lo tomo entre sus manos, quería abrirlo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, algo se lo impidió, un presentimiento, una extraña sensación, algo lo freno de hacerlo y cuando sintió que la peliazul volvía lo guardo en su pantalón. Aquel accesorio lo tenia algo inquieto, como todo lo que rondaba a esos dos que aparecieron.

Hinata lo noto algo contrariado así que le dijo que descansara un poco mientras ella preparaba algo para que coman. Era una invitación a cenar con ella y no la desaprovecharía. Quería pasar tiempo a su lado, sentir que todo estaba bien y que esos extraños presentimientos no eran nada mas que productos de su cansancio.

Comieron tranquilamente los dos, hablando casi nada, mas bien disfrutando de la compañía del otro y luego de que Hinata dejara las cosas listas para secar y a la mañana siguiente acomodar, ambos volvieron al sillón a descansar un rato más.

Sasuke no quería irse aun y sentía que la Hyuga tampoco lo quería echar de su departamento así que se acomodo mejor en el sillón, usando sus piernas como almohada y luego de la sorpresa inicial de la joven, le sonrió cuando él solo se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no se movería. Caricias en sus cabellos sentía, relajándolo aun mas y de un momento a otro acabo dormido en ese lugar. Estaba cansado, no se había recuperado del todo y quería dormir un buen rato.

Las horas pasaron y aun cuando estaba tan a gusto durmiendo, cuando sintió que aquella mano que lo acariciaba ya no lo hacía más, se despertó. Vio a la Hyuga durmiendo incomoda en el sillón y supo que estaba siendo injusto con ella al descansar él bien y ella no. Se levanto sin hacer ningún ruido y la tomo en sus brazos, con cuidado para que siga durmiendo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando entre sueños, la Hyuga se sujeto de su cuello para estar mas cómoda y susurro su nombre entre sueños. Sonrió de lado al saber que hasta dormida estaba pensando en él, pero eso también lo hizo ver lo estúpido que estaba siendo al no confiar en ella.

\- Gracias Hinata.. – Dijo despacio para luego besar su frente y llevarla a su cama a dormir.

La recostó en aquella cama gigante, la cubrió con las pocas colchas que tenia y se sentó a su lado unos minutos para apreciarla un rato más. No pudo evitar acariciar su rostro, pero aquel gesto, logro despertarla.

\- Ya me voy.. – Le dijo como si nada para dejarla dormir.

\- Quédate.. – Le pidió Hinata entre sueños, no quería sentirlo lejos.

Y después de soltar esa palabra, volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Sasuke la vio y sonrió de lado. Corrió las sabanas del otro lado y tomándola de la cintura, se recostó con ella, sintiendo como su pecho chocaba con la espalda de la joven. Quería sentirla así, abrazándola y cuidándola incluso en sueños. Era una grata sensación y la repetiría, estaba seguro. Ahora tenían cientos de ropas, o por lo menos a él le parecían cientos, que no lo dejaban sentirla como quería, pero ya habría tiempo de todo eso. Por ahora, descansaría con ella y se quedaría a su lado siempre que se lo pidiese, y cuando no lo hiciere, él le recordaría que lo quiere. Que tanto él como ella, se querían uno alado del otro.

En otro lado, en un hostal bastante acogedor, una rubia volvía a su cuarto contenta con el día que había tenido. Se había preocupado demasiado esa mañana, pero todo había salido bien al final. Su amigo era un idiota, pero era su amigo idiota y así lo quería. Su tío también era bastante particular, pero después de hablar con su madre en el baño, cuando ambas se fueron a refrescar por el día que tuvieron, le comento un par de cosas y esperaba que todo fuera para mejor con la familia Uchiha.

Abrió despacio la puerta de su cuarto, noto a su amigo durmiendo como tronco y era entendible por el cansancio que tenía. Lo veía con el ceño fruncido y supo que seguro seguía dando vueltas al enfrentamiento, a todo lo que estaban viviendo y quizás molesto consigo mismo por hacer enojar en ese tiempo a su madre.

\- Las cosas saldrán bien Teme.. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba al baño a cambiarse. Ya con su pijama lista, se sentó en su cama y miro por la ventana el hermoso cielo nocturno de su aldea – Después de todo.. esto es una aventura..

Sintió el gruñido de su amigo y sonrió pensando que era una especie de afirmación inconsciente. Negando con la cabeza decidió que lo mejor era dormir. Aun le quedaban varios días por delante y quería estar descansada para lo que vendría.

\- Buenas noches.. Tachi.. – Y así, la rubia Uzumaki también cayo a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **/-/**

 **WAAAAAA! No tengo perdón de Deos.. lo siento tanto por no haber actualizado como prometí o como me prometí.. estuvo bastante ocupada pero esa no es escusa.. igual ni se les ocurra pensar que la olvidare a la historia porque no es así.. quiero terminarla ii tengo parte empezadas de los otros capítulos así que esta vez no demorare tanto.**

 **Extraño mucho actualizar esa historia ii mas ahora que en Boruto están con los viajes en el tiempo jejejej.. es genial que toquen esos temas ii ayuda mucho que se tenga en cuenta esas temáticas. Bueno.. me dejo de palabrerías que ya ni se en que nos quedamos la última vez que actualice..**

 **¿Que les pareció el capitulo..? ¿que esperaban que pase con la pelea? ¿Quedo llamativa o no? Jejej acepto criticas porque las peleas no son lo mío. Igual ahora viene lo bueno, se los aseguro.. aun falta que se encuentren con varios de sus tíos jejejej..**

 **Espero que le sigan dando amor a esta historia ii ahora si.. prometo que habrá mas capítulos.. no se cuando la terminare a la historia pero si le van a conocer el fin, se los aseguro.. ii será antes de encontrar el One Piece..**

 **Pasemos con los saluditos que debo desde mil novecientos..**

 **Guest! (Sorry así me sale) Honestamente estoy desde el correo viendo tu msjs.. no se si sigue o no.. pero no me lo tomare a mal.. agradezco el hecho de que notes la imaginación que tengo para emparejarlos.. sobre que es triste.. ii mas triste me parece meterse a un fanfic de esta pareja sin que te guste.. es como ir a una heladería.. pedir un helado de frutilla y que no te guste.. ósea.. ¿todo bien en tu cabecita? Jejejej.. eso me parece mas triste.. igual.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Akime Maxwell! Me alegro que te encante la historia.. la hago con mucho amor ii espero que te haya gustado como resolvieron las cosas en este capitulo.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Restia32! Jejejejej me encanto tu mensaje porque posta me imagine a los memes y al grupo que canta el tema jejejej pobre compa.. igual creo que salió bien el encuentro.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Tsuki-shin! Espero que este capítulo también estuviese divertido o por lo menos que guste jejeje.. Espero actualizar pronto.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **XukiUchiha! Kuzami es muy Uzumaki pero por suerte a veces piensa y no mete tanto la pata, o por lo menos ahora lo está demostrando, más adelante ya veremos cómo se las arregla para no delatarlos a los dos.. La verdad que si demore en actualizar pero prometo que no será tanto la próxima, ya estoy más organizada con los trabajos así que puedo escribir tranquila.. ahora a ver qué pasa con los demás tíos jejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Kaede! Es genial saber que llegaste por una recomendación.. eso de verdad que llega al corazao.. lamento no haber actualizado antes pero tranqui que la próxima vez será si Dios Itachi quiere, la semana que viene.. no se cuando pero posiblemente.. aun así.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


End file.
